Her Prophecy
by Zodiaque2000
Summary: At the age of 5 Bella is "saved" from a car accident by forces unknown to the unlikely vampires who witnessed it. ** Rated M for language and future Lemons ** Brief crossover with a TV show to show up in the story only. **
1. The Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS, STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

**?POV**

We were traveling through the trees, keeping out of sight of the passing motorists, on our way to visit my good friend Carlisle who I hadn't seen in quite a few decades. He has been living in England the last couple of years with his family. However since I needed to talk to him, I requested that he come to America. So he and his family decided to take a month long vacation. They settled into one of their favorite homes located in the area of Forks, Washington. If you had ever heard of the small town of Forks, than you would know it was one of the few areas around that hardly ever saw any sunlight. It was perfect for who and what we are, especially if we wanted to be outside during the day.

As always, it had been raining a lot, which caused the asphalt to become extremely slick, making driving a hazard. Luckily for us, there weren't too many motorists out, so we were able to run close to the road, but keep hidden in the tree line at the same time, this way we wouldn't have to worry about being seen.

We were about three miles away from the Cullen's house, when out of nowhere we heard the screeching of rubber on the slick asphalt, and an out of control vehicle coming our way. I could easily hear the three panicked heart beats coming from inside the car. As the moment of impact was milliseconds from happening, that's when I first saw it; bright white lights coming from the inside of the car, surrounding a small child for a brief second before suddenly disappearing.

The car collided with the tree and the two in the front seat died instantly. It was a shame too, their blood smelled so sweet. But who wants to drink from a dead body? Not me, that's for sure. We had more class than that. Besides would you want to eat rotten food? No, I didn't think so. Think of dead blood like food that has expired by a few days; looks good on the outside but foul on the inside.

We could see a fire starting under the hood of the car, and knew that in a matter of mere seconds the car would catch fire and there would be an explosion shortly after. Then it would only be a matter of time before the police and fire department showed up. We had to get out of here before being seen.

But for some reason, I couldn't help thinking about that third heart beat. What happened to the small child? Where did the child go? How did the child get out of that accident? Questions… questions, too many questions… but not enough answers. Should any of this really be my concern? No, not really… but I was too intrigued about the lights that I had seen coming from the car; I wanted to know what happened.

Then we heard it, a whimper coming from the other side of the road. We raced over there to find a young girl, about 5 or 6, crying. My brothers instantly wanted to suck her young life dry, but I had to… no I NEEDED to stop them. There was something special about this girl and I needed to know what that was.

My brothers were already in a crouch ready to pounce on this little girl… come-on even I have more scruples than to attack a small child.

"Brothers, we must not feast on this child." I said to them

"We must brother, she is a witness to who we are. Besides I am hungry." Caius said.

"No Caius, I have to know what she is. Just before the accident happened she was inside the car and I saw swirling white lights around her and now she is here… on the side of the road. I have to know how she did it, we have to keep this young girl alive so that I can find out." They looked at me as if I had lost my mind, maybe I did, but right at this moment I really didn't care what they thought. This young child, this human, intrigued me. This is the first time a human has ever intrigued me enough to keep me from wanting to drain them.

I approached her carefully, making sure to hold up my hands in front of me to show her that I meant her no harm. "What is your name child?"

"I am not supposed to talk to strangers" she replied sweetly. "Where are my mommy and daddy? Why am I sitting on the wet ground and not with mommy and daddy?"

I felt an emotion that I hadn't felt in a long time, pain?! I think it was. Yes, it was pain, it pained me… greatly… to have to tell her this, "Honey, your mommy and daddy… well. They… umm do you have any one else other than your mommy and daddy that we can call?"

She shook her head and my un-dead heart just about broke because the look in her eyes told me that she understood what had happened as she silently cried. I wanted to hold her but I knew better than to do that, we hunted back in Seattle but I didn't want to tempt fate right now. Unlike my brothers who were ready to take her blood right now. They were still crouched nearby.

"Do you know how you got here outside the car?" I asked. But she just shook her head no. "I have a special gift, could I hold your hand so that I can find out the answer myself."

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "How can you do such a thing like that."

"Honey, I don't know if I have the right words to explain it to you properly so that you would understand it, but if you could give me some time to figure out the best way to do so, I would be grateful." She nodded and held out her hand for me. What shocked me most is there was nothing. I couldn't read her; I had never been able to not read anyone before. I definitely had to figure out more about this unique child.

"Hmm, it seems I am unable to use my gift on you child. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but please call me be Bella."

"Isabella, my name is Aro and these are my brothers', Marcus and Caius." I said pointing them out. "I know you don't know us, but since you have nowhere else to live, I was wondering if you'd like to come live with us. This way you and I can both learn what happened and how you were able to escape the confines of the car. We can also figure out why I am unable to use my gift on you, would you like that?"

My brothers raised their eyebrow at me and were about to protest, but I just looked at them, daring them to say anything. My mind was set and they knew there was nothing they could say to change that. And all pour Isabella could do was nod her head with a small, angelic smile on her face.

"Bella, I am going to pick you up and carry you to my friend's house, I know I'll feel cool to the touch, so I am going to wrap my cape around you to keep you warm. And since you've just experienced quite a bit for such a small girl, I would like it if you would try and sleep for the rest of the way." Again she just nodded and let out a small yawn to indicate that I had been right about her being tired. So I picked her up and we continued onto meet with our friends. Much to my brother's distaste, we walked the last three miles.

* * *

**THIS IS A REVAMPED VERSION OF A CHARMED LIFE THAT I HAVE RECENTLY TAKEN DOWN, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW, I MAY NOT HAVE TIME TO REPLY TO EACH AND EVERY REVIEW AS I HAVE LIMITED TIME, BUT I WILL TRY.**


	2. The Cullen's Pt1

**IT IS THAT TIME OF WEEK, CHAPTER IS UP AND READY. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**AS ALWAYS, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID. I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Cullen's Pt.1**

**Carlisle POV**

"Aro, my friend, how are you? It's been too long; I hope you don't mind that I have invited Eleazar and Carmen to join us? I hadn't seen them in many years either; I thought it a good idea to do this "reunion" visit at one time."

"Not at all Carlisle, just as long as you don't mind that I have invited someone as well…"

'_What is that sound? Is that a heart beat?' _I thought to myself incredulously, '_Why would there be a heart beating around Aro?'_ "Aro? Who have you brought with you? Why am I hearing a heart beat? Aro, please tell me that you didn't bring your food into my house? You know we do not share the same views on eating habits as you do."

Aro laughed, wait… Aro's laughing? And not just any laugh but a full-blown belly laugh. "Carlisle, no I have not brought dinner with me."

"Much to our disappointment." Caius muttered.

"Actually, we happened to stumble upon her while we were on our way here." Aro continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. He unwrapped his cloak, "Bella, wake up honey, we are here. I want you to meet my friends."

As the child was waking up, I stood there listening to Aro explain what had happened with the girl. I was completely fascinated. I only wished that Edward were here to hear the child's inner thoughts. Aro must have anticipated what my thoughts would be, because he quickly explained that he was unable to hear her thoughts. It was like something was blocking him, and since Edwards ability was similar, she may block him as well.

The child had wrapped her arms around Aro's neck. "Isabella," Aro said, "I would like you to meet my dear friends Carlisle, his wife Esme, Eleazar and his wife Carmen. This is Isabella; she's just about 5 or 6 years old."

Bella turned her attention to us, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance everyone. But please call me Bella and I am 5 years old, I am going to be 6 in September." The only thing I could think of was; how articulate this child was for her age.

"Isabella… Bella, what a very lovely name you have. You speak very well for a 5-year-old. May I ask why that is?" I asked.

"Well my mom always said that I have an old soul and that I was actually born 35. My father told me the real reason was because they never allowed anyone to talk to me like I was a baby, even when I was a baby. There was no such thing as baby talk in our house. His exact words were, 'My daughter is not an idiot so no one will ever talk to her as such.' Well at least that's what he told me and my father and mother have always told me the truth. My parents both loved to read to me, and they would read me stories like Wuthering Heights, Sense and Sensibility and Romeo and Juliette."

Wow so much said in a short span of time from one little child. I am not sure who was more right… her mother or her father. She was very smart for her age, but as her parents never lied to her, she must also be the type of person who would not do well with being lied to.

**BPOV**

I want my mommy and daddy back. Even though Uncle Aro, yeah, I decided I would call him that, as well as Caius and Marcus too (_even though they don't talk much, I don't think they even like me_). Even though Uncle Aro didn't tell me exactly what happened to my parents I knew they were gone and never coming back. But what I don't get is why I didn't leave with them. How did I get out of the car and on the side of the road? Uncle Aro said we would learn what happened together. I liked that. He also said we would learn why he couldn't use his gift on me, whatever that means.

But being in this house, surrounded by people who looked really different from me, made me really confused. Why are Uncle Aro's, Uncle Caius's and Uncle Marcus's eyes red but the others a golden color? Were there any other children my age? Why were they so pale? Why were they so cold to the touch? Why were they so beautiful? And did they have special gifts like Uncle Aro did?

So I decided I would take the chance and ask, they know from my explanation earlier I have never been lied to, so maybe they wouldn't lie to me when I asked my questions. Besides, I was always able to tell when someone was lying to me it was just something I could see in people's eyes.

"Mr.… ugh-?" I tugged on Uncle Aro's shirt and he leaned into me, I whispered to him, "Uncle Aro?" he smiled a big wide smile. He must like that I call him Uncle.

"Yes child." He whispered back.

"What is Carlisle's last name?" I faintly mumbled out to him. Not knowing that the others could actually hear me.

"Cullen." He whispered back. He smiled at me just like my father always did. He told me once that it was a smile of pride. Uncle Aro must be full of pride because I had asked for a last name. I was always told to call people Mr. or Mrs. last name here until I was told differently as it shows proper respect.

"Mr. Cullen, may I ask a few questions please?"

"Bella such a polite child you are. If I am to call you Bella like you requested, then I must ask that you call me Carlisle, ok? And yes, you may ask your questions and I promise to be as truthful to you as I possibly can."

"Thank you. First off; why are Uncle Aro's, Uncle Caius's and Uncle Marcus's eyes red but yours is a golden color? Second, are there any other children my age? Third, why are you all so pale? Fourth, why are you so cold to the touch? Fifth, why are you all so beautiful? And lastly do you all have special gifts like Uncle Aro does?"

Carlisle looked at me and said, "Bella, I will be true to word and answer your questions as honestly as I can and in a way that you will be able to understand. Ok?"

"Ok!" I said.

"First of all our eyes are they color they are due to what we eat. We," he motioned between himself and the three others on his side, "are vegetarians. Marcus, Caius and Aro are not. Secondly no, there are no other children here that are your age. Although Esme would love it if there were children here. As for your third, fourth and fifth questions, I don't have an answers for you and I don't want to make any of them up either. I am sure you would know that it was made up and not the truth. As for your last question about abilities like Aro's…"

"I can answer that one for you." Eleazar interrupted him. "Bella, there are some of us, like Aro, who have gifts that can be used, and others who don't have gifts of the same way. Let me explain, Aro said he wanted to hold your hand to see if he could find his answers right?" I just nodded. "Aro's gift is to see into your mind, but he can't see yours. I will get to the why he can't, in a few moments." When Eleazar said that, everyone just stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Bella, Carlisle's gift is compassion. In everything he does, he has so much compassion. Esme's is love, so as you can see, some gifts aren't physical. However mine and Aro's are physical. Like I said Aro uses contact for his gift, my gift is to actually know what those gifts are and who out there has said gifts. You child are a shield. You are able to keep others like Aro from using their gifts on you."

"Eleazar… are you saying that this young girl, on top of what I saw at the accident, has the gift of a shield?" Aro asked and Eleazar just nodded.

Their answers to my questions just made me even more confused, I was about to ask more questions when all of a sudden I was surrounded by everyone, as they crouched down in front of me like they were going to fight.

I was about to ask what was going on when I heard them all… huh…

… Growling?! HUH! WHAT!

* * *

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details. I don't care if they are naughty or nice comments, just as long as they are NOT one word comments**.****

**One word comments is one of my biggest pet peeves. When reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or anyone other one word answers don't let me know your thoughts on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	3. The Cullen's Pt2 (EPOV)

****It is that time of week again. Chapter 3 is up. I hope you enjoy! Actually this is a day early, and I may also be updating this story more than just once a week as this whole story is finally finished. I hope you enjoy this chapter.****

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Cullen's Pt. 2 (EPOV)**

**EPOV**

We were spending a month back in Forks Washington; Carlisle had to meet with Aro and thought it would be fun to take a family vacation. Out of all the places we have ever lived, I liked Forks. It was a quiet town and there was always my special place that I went to every time I came back. It was more to get away from my family than anything else, especially when they were getting all touchy feely with each other.

Esme didn't want us out shopping all day since today is the day we would be having said visitors. The Volturi, who were from Montreal Quebec, **(A/N: That is in Canada for those who don't know see authors comments below)**, were visiting Carlisle this afternoon. Actually Alice had a vision of this a few days before Aro decided to call Carlisle and set it up two weeks ago. But today something change. Alice had another vision this time she saw a young girl with them, a human girl at that. I was shocked that Carlisle would allow Aro to bring his lunch into our home; maybe Carlisle is unaware of this. I hope so. Aro does not share the same views on our way of life as we do. We are what you would call vegetarians… they... are not.

In Alice's vision though, the girl did not seem like she was scared of what she saw. Actually she seemed quite comfortable in Aro's arms. Usually humans, no matter what age they are, shy away from us but for some reason this girl seems to be different. Does this young girl not know she was dinner for Aro…? I repressed a shudder thinking of it. Does he have no shame for age… she is what – 5 or 6 years old?

As we drove our way home, we saw a car on the side of the road. The police and fire department were already on the scene. _'Pour Chief Swan, he was a good guy. Renee, she will be missed at the school. And Bella, such a young life to lose, never growing up to marry, have kids…'_ the detective thought while writing up his report. I guess I know where Aro picked up his dinner. What about the child's family? Not my concern I realized. I doubt anyone would think to worry about the child's family…

As we pulled into the long drive I smelled the lingering scent of strawberries and Freesias through my slightly opened window. It smelled… I don't know… different somehow. There was something else that I could not trace… mixed in with it. But the smell got stronger as we got close to the house.

"Alice, what's wrong? Jasper asked. I was pulled out of my thoughts and realized that Alice was having one of her visions. I tried to get information on the vision but I was being blocked, she was singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall. This can't be good, the only time Alice ever blocked a vision was when she was up to no good. I chuckled internally at that thought. Little did I know just how way off the mark I truly was…?

By this time, my siblings all started to pile out of the car. I was the last to get out since I was taking my time and still trying to decipher what that "other" smell was. Also, I was trying to figure out what Alice could be keeping from me. As I stepped out of the car it hit me… **blood**… that was the smell that was mixed with the strawberries and freesia. Blood that smelled sooo sweet and sooo mouth watering. The monster in me was awake in a nano-second, and he was scratching at the back of my throat with such a wild force that I could not calm him down. This had been _feeling_ had been suppressed for nearly 70 years. The same one, that for 10 years, I had succumbed to during a _very_ dark period of my life.

I just stood there, fighting against my own personal inner-demon. Part of me rationalized that I couldn't unleash the demon for the very reason that it would gravely disappoint both Esme and Carlisle, but the dark side of me couldn't give a rat's ass and just wanted that blood. I knew I didn't want to revert back to my own personal dark times, and if I took that blood I would be doing just that. But that blood… oh that sweet… sweet blood, kept calling me. I was struggling with myself, good vs. evil, right vs. wrong. This went on for a total of a minute.

While I was warring with myself, I was barely registering that, Alice was talking to the others and was giving them instructions. "Emmett… when I tell you to… you need to grab on to Edward and for all that is right in this world do not let him go! Jasper when I yell at Emmett you need to try and calm Edward down, hit him with as many calming emotions that you can force on him. Please just trust me on this you too. Rose at the same time as the boys, you need to get into the house and get that little girl into your arms and get her out of the house." All of this was said in the same mere of seconds as my internal turmoil.

I hadn't realized I had been walking towards the house and the stairs until then, but the need was so strong, a need so great, a call so sweet that I had to have it. The monster was fully awake and wanted whatever was hiding behind that door at this very moment. Because of my realization, a decision was made to make a run for it, Alice, at the same time yelled, "NOW!" But it came out as more of a growl rather than a yell.

All of a sudden arms were around my chest holding me back with such force that could easily shatter a rock. I was struggling against the massive arms but they wouldn't let go. At the same time I was also fighting the waves of calm being sent to my direction… I struggled against the "binds" that held me. I had to get away from them, I had to get to that blood; I wanted it so bad, it was the sweetest thing I have ever smelled in my whole life. Now if they would only let me go, I could get to it.

I could see the thoughts and images that were in Alice's' head signaling that I was about to attack a small child, an innocent child. But I didn't care at that particular moment. I wanted the sweet nectar that was flowing threw her tiny little body.

A roar ripped through me so fierce and strong that…

**~*~ and… cue the time delay of 5 minutes ~*~**

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**I put the Volturi in Montreal Quebec for proximity reasons, nothing more, nothing less. So please don't hate me for that**

* * *

**This is a revamped version of my first story, if you think you have "read" it before, you may have. **

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details. I don't care if they are naughty or nice comments, just as long as they are NOT one word comments**.****

**One word comments is one of my biggest pet peeves. When reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or anyone other one word answers don't let me know your thoughts on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	4. Answers

**It is that time of week again. Chapter 4 is up. I hope you enjoy! Actually I was hoping to have had this chapter posted by now, but work has been a little hectic lately. I promise I will try harder to get the next chapter up in the next few days. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Answers**

**~*~ and… end the time delay of 5 minutes ~*~**

**CPOV**

Still in a crouching position, I was waiting for whatever was about to happen, to happen. Rose came through the house and was gone in a flash; she came back out of the kitchen and had Bella in her arms running towards the back door outside. Wait… what? She was just in Aro's arms, how could that be? She was just here not two seconds ago, then she shows up in the kitchen?! What the hell was going on?

The next thing I knew Edward rushed in literally dragging Emmett behind him and was looking around for something. I could see that his eyes were as black as tar and he turned in the direction Rose went with Bella. At that very moment I realized he was after Bella, but why? So I put my hand on his shoulder and I made him look at me. When our eyes locked he seemed to have realized what he was about to do and his eyes lightened considerably.

"Control son, you need to go back outside and control yourself." He nodded his head and went back out with Emmett following behind.

I looked around and everyone had the same confused looks on their faces that I must have shown on mine. They were all about to start questioning me when I held up my hand to stop them.

"Alice is on her way in, I'm sure she will have an explanation about what is going on… or at least part of an explanation; as for the rest, we will have to wait until Bella is back."

**EPOV**

I was still struggling in Emmett's grip, not aware that time seemed to have stood still. Not knowing what was going on, I threw the thoughts of the others out of my head. My own personal monster was screaming at me to go after the child.

However, Rose's thoughts were raging loud and clear in my head. '_Now where did the child get to? She was just here in Aro's arms… Oh! I hear her heart beating coming from the cupboard, under the kitchen sink. What… wait… what?! How can that be? You can't be in one place one second and in another place the next… Especially when that place is across the house… What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here?! Later… ask questions later. I've got to get her out of here and fast!'_ Yup! Her thoughts were raging fucking loud and clear for some odd reason.

"Emmett she is safe you can let go." I barely heard Alice say. I rushed into the house to get the girl, but she was gone. I went to follow her, but Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, making me look straight into his eyes. I could see the trust in his eyes when he looked at me… "Control son, you need to go back outside and control yourself."

Once back outside, I was able to breathe in the fresh air and clear my thoughts. Even though the smell of her was still in the air, I was able to maintain myself… somewhat that is. I finally realized what I had been about to do and I hung my head down in shame as I sheepishly looked at Emmett and then at Jasper and said "Guys… I…"

But Jasper knowingly (sensing it thought my emotions) said, "Dude, don't sweat it." before sending another calming wave out the window towards me.

"Alice, can you please tell me what the fuck that was all about?" Emmett boomed.

With a sign that the crisis was averted, Alice said, "Let's all go inside so that all this can be explained with everyone else. I don't feel like re-telling this several times. Seeing it once was enough and having to vocalize it once is definitely going to be enough." We both knew everyone would be able to hear regardless, but she herded us in now that the child seemed to be nowhere in sight.

**APOV**

I didn't waste any time in beating around the bush, I got straight to the point. "First and foremost; welcome Aro, Marcus &amp; Caius. Second I am sorry for the _"disturbance"_ outside. You see, as we pulled into the driveway, I had a vision that Edward was going to come in here and drain your lunch dry Aro," Alice was about to continue when Aro interrupted her.

"Alice, she was not my lunch. I may be heartless, but I would never snack on a child. Actually she is going to be my Ward," Needless to say we all looked at him shocked, including Carlisle and that is saying something. "Sweet Alice, you should have seen that coming with your visions and all. I have decided that I would raise her as my own."

The son of a bitch! Does he really not know how my visions work? I can't have two of them at the exact same time! That's what must have happened for me not to be able to see that, I must have had the vision of Edward at the same time Aro made his choice.

I couldn't contain my anger any longer, "No Aro I didn't, because I don't usually have the need to focus on such things as humans, now do I? I was also slightly pre-occupied with the vision I was having of my dear brother sinking his fucking teeth into a 5-year-old girl." I averted my eyes for a brief second realizing I was taking my anger out on Aro, who at this instance didn't deserve it. It should be directed at Edward. "Sorry Aro, I shouldn't take my anger out on you. However, I have many unanswered questions of my own. Are you going to change her into one of us? If you don't, isn't that going against your own set of rules? If you don't what are you planning on doing with her and where is her family… wait… don't answer that… I already know. She was in the accident we saw on the way home. I guess she has no other family if you are…"

**~*~ START A/N COUNT DOWN (Aro's words are sinking into Alice about raising a human child) ~*~**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

**~*~ END A/N COUNT DOWN (and it clicks in) ~*~**

"Wait… What?! Did you say… raise her as your child?!" I said as it clicked.

Aro looked at me quite shocked to say the least as he politely answered my questions. "First off Alice, I accept your apology. Secondly, I am not going to change her into one of us… she is… intriguing to say the least… she did something today that isn't possible but it happened. Carlisle can fill you in on it later. If she is to be changed, that will be of her own free will. So by my not changing her, then yes, I am sort of breaking my own rules but as I said she is too intriguing to change. I want to see what unfolds of her as she grows. And since they are _'my' _rules… I can break them, so there is no need to worry. Lastly… yes… I am going to raise her as my daughter." Then he asked his own questions of me. "Where did you have Rose take Bella? I know you said you had a vision of Edward wanting to drain her by why was there a need to take her away like that?"

His own daughter… Aro?!... Wow. "Ugh…" For once, I was speechless to what he said about little Bella. "For now Bella is safe with Rose Aro, as for the why to your question you need to ask Edward!"

So Aro turned to Edward with the most concerned look on his face. This is definitely something out of the ordinary for a vampire such as Aro. "Edward may I?" He had his hand raised to take Edwards, "I want to know what would cause you to want to attack a small child. To know what would cause such a wild growl to emanate from someone who is normally such a gentle creature." There was such compassion written all over his face; compassion for Edward and believe it or not, compassion for this human child.

Edward raised his hand slow and took hold of Aro's hand, after a few moments Aro's eyes widened with shock, curiosity and… huh… what?... fear! The same look was mirrored on Edward's face."OH!..."

"OH! What OH?! Aro! You can't say something like that and not finish your thought. Aro, please tell me what it is." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, my friend, I have to take young Bella home now." Aro explained to us what he saw when he held Edward's hand to read his thoughts. "She is in danger while she stays here…" I cut Aro off.

A vision of Rose bringing the girl back flashed across my mind. "Edward… outside… now! Rose is bringing her back, just stand outside the door. You will still be able to hear the conversation, just please, for the safety of the child. Emmett, go with him and keep close to him just in case." I said begging.

**BPOV**

When I heard another growl I got really, really scared. It was so loud and sounded so… so… I don't know… wild – like a lion does when he is going after his food. I had seen lions roar loud like that on TV when they showed television shows about animals in the wild. They did that when they were fighting or hunting. Daddy used to watch hunting a lot. I shut my eyes and flung my hands up to protect myself because it was so loud. I thought the glass was going to break around me and I was scared of getting hurt.

When nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes and no one was moving around me. They were all standing still, like they were all statues. "Uncle Aro?" I asked, he didn't answer me. "Uncle Aro!" I said a little louder and tugged on his shirt. It was then that I realized that I was also no longer in Uncle Aro's arms. Somehow I was on the floor standing in front of him, I went to Carlisle and tugged at his shirt, he didn't movie either. I got really scared and did what I used to do at home when I was scared, I hid under the kitchen sink. Then a few minutes later a really pretty lady had me in her arms looking at me very funny as she was running with me.

As she was running I started to cry. I didn't know what was happening to my new friends. I didn't understand how I was up in uncle Aro's arms one moment, and then down on the floor the next. I don't remember getting down. How did I get down? Why were they not moving? The lady just held me and let me cry. I was scared that Uncle Aro was going to stay like that forever. I was scared that I was always going to be alone.

Mostly I was scared because this pretty lady kept looking at me funny. It was like something happened, like I did something and she was trying to figure out what it was that I did. All the while the lady just rubbed my back and continued to let me cry. After a while, I did stop crying and I was now hiccuping. All I wanted to do was go home. Then I started crying again. I had no home anymore. Maybe I'd be able to stay with Uncle Aro, but that's only if he doesn't stay like a statue. Then I began to cry harder… finally I was able to stop and I looked around and saw we were by a river, it was very pretty here.

"Lady," I started by she interrupted me.

"Honey, my name is Rosalie. Please call me Rose or Rosie, ok?"

"Ok, my name is Bella, nice to meet you. Umm… Rose… I would like to go back and see Uncle Aro please. I would like to see him and find out if it's possible for him to take me home now." I sniffed out. I could see she wanted to ask me a question because she opened her moth then closed it a few times, but she didn't ask. She just nodded and picked me back up and walked back to the house we came from.

When we got there I saw two people standing outside the doors, and Uncle Aro, Carlisle and everyone else were now moving around again. Thankfully, they were no longer statues. I sighed with relief; I thought my 5-year-old little brain was going to explode. Too many things were happening today. I decided today is just not a good day and I should have stayed in bed!

"Ok! What is going on here? First off Alice… why did you want me to get her out of here so desperately? Second… why are Emmett &amp; Edward standing outside? And what the fuck was with that wild roar… oops sorry sweetie for the language." Rose looked at me with an apologetic smile and I just shrugged. Believe me, if I was old enough I would be saying the same thing. "Third… why is it that one second Aro was holding the child and the next second I found her hiding under the kitchen sink?"

"First off Rose, Edward was about to… uhh…" Alice leaned over to Rose's ear and said something. "At least that is what I saw in my vision and why you had to get her out of here. Second of all, the roar and Edward being outside is the same answer, Aro explained that Bella is his "singer"." Alice did something funny with two fingers on each hand. **(A/N: air quotes)** "And as his "singer"… her… she… let's just say that they both can't be in the same room without dire consequences happening. Third, I don't have an answer as to why she was in two different places within a split second. Not even _"we"_ are that fast." Alice did that funny thing with her fingers again when she said we.

What is a "singer"? Even I made those same funny had gestures Alice did. Why was I Edwards "singer"… and who is Edward to me; for me to be his "singer". All this was so confusing and I had lots of questions to ask but I didn't know where to start or who to ask first.

These people are strange and all of them, except Marcus and Caius seem to like me very much. Marcus and Caius looked like they didn't want to be here anymore. Hmmm… weird.

Rose had given me back to Uncle Aro at some point because he hugged me and asked, "Bella, ma petite princess, what happened?"

"I don't know Uncle Aro, I heard a very scary growl and it sounded like the windows were going to break around me so I closed my eyes and threw my hands up so I could try to cover my head and…" I looked around and my face blushed really bad. "When I opened my eyes… you were not moving… no one was. It was like you were all statues. That is when I noticed that I wasn't in your arms any more. I was on the floor in front of you and I got scared so I hid in the cupboard under the sink… and then I was with Rose."

**ARO POV**

What did this child mean? I know we moved at a pace that no human could really register. But for her to think we were standing still in our places would indicate that time would have had to stand still. More specifically, that, we had to have been frozen in time. And when she explained that she was in my arms one moment and then on the floor the next… it reminds me of when we saw the accident and she was in the car one instance and then on the sided of the road the next. We all know that those two things are impossible to achieve. She must be more traumatized than I thought. But how do you explain the events at the accident and what she is explaining now.

"Carlisle, I think we should take our leave and get this child home. Today's events must be taxing on this poor child. I need to get her settled into her new life and I will also need to speak to my _"staff"_ about a new set of rules that I need to lay down if Bella is going to be my child. Ma Chere, would you like to see your new home?"

"Yes please Uncle Aro; I am really tired and hungry, can we stop for something to eat on the way home?"

That is when I realized two things; one, I would actually have to _"feed"_ this child real food. I gulped for the first time in who knows how long. Two, I had no car to get her home in… we ran here. She had already been through enough and she is only 5, I don't want to scare her any further with whom and what we are, not just yet at least. Let's try to let her have a normal childhood. I handed her back to Rose for a few seconds and pulled my friend aside.

"Carlisle, Mon ami, I am in need of two favors from you. First… by chance do you have a spare vehicle I could take off your hands? And second, what exactly do I feed the child? I am sure she does not drink blood… animal or otherwise."

Carlisle took me aside for quite some time and gave me some much useful information. When it came time to leave, Marcus &amp; Caius decided that they were above driving in a car with a human so they ran. Their loss!

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**I bet you are all wondering what exactly is going on with regards to Bella. I promise you, the answers will be revealed soon enough. However, I am sure many, MANY of you will have probably figured it out by the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**This is a revamped version of my first story, if you think you have "read" it before, you may have.**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details. I don't care if they are naughty or nice comments, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**One word comments is one of my biggest pet peeves. When reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or anyone other one word answers don't let me know your thoughts on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	5. Back Home in Montreal

**It is that time of week again. Chapter 5 is up. I hope you enjoy! Again I was hoping to have had this chapter posted by now, but work has been a little hectic lately. I promise I will try harder to get the next chapter up in the next few days. I know I said this same thing last week but I really did not anticipate it being this busy at work. I am sooo sorry to my readers**

**I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA. **

**There is an important little comment below please read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Back Home in Montreal**

**ARO POV**

About a Century earlier we had bought one of the largest buildings in the heart of Old Montreal **(A/N: pic on profile)** and renovated it into a giant castle for myself, my brothers along with their wives (mates), our full permanent guard, and the others we employ to keep order around the world when trouble brews. My mate was taken away from me years and years ago, so having Bella in my life would be like having companionship back but unlike anything I ever had before, it would be beneficial for the both of us.

"Bella, Cherie, welcome to Château Volterra. Let me show you to your room and get you settled in for the night. I need to speak with my staff and family. I will also need to hire a nanny to help you with the little things around here. Don't worry Bella; she will only be here when I can't be." With that I brought her to her new room, let her get into pyjamas and I tucked her into bed and bid her sweet dreams.

Carlisle was a wealth of knowledge, he told me to make sure Bella had food at regular intervals, usually around 7:30 – 8:00 am, 12:00 noon and around 5:00 – 5:30 pm. He also relayed that it would be helpful to have a fully stocked kitchen at all times. Hmmm – I'd need to build a kitchen in order to stock it. I am also to make sure that she is bathed regularly, clothed (which is how the nanny factors in to her life), and have her in bed around 8:00 pm every night. Carlisle also thought it would be wise to home school her. When I questioned why, he said _"Do you really think it's wise to go and bring her to and from a public school every day? Think about the others around and what would they think on a sunny day?"_ As I said... a wealth of knowledge.

He also instructed me to make sure to show her affection often, that she was going to need it. When showing affection, such as hugs and light kisses on the forehead or cheek, he instructed me to be ever so light and gentle as one wrong move or pressure point could kill her. He also said to me that when I intend on being around her, I should make sure I have been well fed. When I questioned why… he said to me like it was the _most_ obvious thing in the world… "She's human". I realized exactly what he meant at that moment. If I was thirsty I would most likely be tempted to drink from her… something I will definitely have to think about.

One thing Carlisle told me is that when she is around, to always make subtle movements. For example: blink every 6 seconds, cross my ankle over my knee ever so often, or fidget slightly. These are all things a "_human"_ would do. Because if I was not ready to tell her that I was a Vampire, I would have to keep up the pretense of being human. I will tell her in due time, when she is older and is able to understand.

He had lent me the use of his little Kia Rio that he had stored in the garage. He told me he had no use for it anymore and that I should start getting used to driving if I was going to keep Bella. I know it's surprising that for those of us who have a wealth of money, there would be a car like a Kia in the garage. Well for Vampires who really want to blend in… why not right, it is a cute little car. And believe it or not it was easy to drive, once you remembered which peddle is the break and which one is the gas that is. It's a good thing I decided to renew my license every year. Once I got the hang of the driving thing again… it was like riding a bike… you never forget.

I stood watching Bella for another 10 minutes to make sure she fell asleep and took my leave of her. I needed to send word throughout the castle to meet me in the great hall for an urgent mass meeting as I am sure my brothers have already spilled the beans about it. They need to hear from me on what this meeting is about and what I have done. As I am sure they will be thinking that I have lost my mind.

Felix was walking past her door as I stepped out, "Felix, I need you to stand guard for me. In this room is my new daughter, she is human and I do not want anyone to go into this room and I definitely do not want her to come out until I have laid down the law in this castle."

"Why me Aro?"

"Felix, ever since you have joined us, you have been faithful to me for many a years. You, also, do not follow our desired food choice but those of my dear friend Carlisle. You would be what they classify as a vegetarian. I trust you to no drink her blood for your food source." I sighed in realization, that, if I am going to be a father to this child, I too, need to change my way of life. Especially if am going to show her all the love and affection she will need and deserve. I do not wish to be the cause of her death because I was too thirsty.

"No one shall enter this room, nor will the young child be leaving it any time soon." He said.

"Thank you Felix. Oh and one other thing… you and I will need to hunt at least a few times together so that you can help get me adopted to the vegetarian way of life." And with that I walked towards the great hall raising my voice only slightly, knowing everyone would hear me, saying. "Everyone… and I mean **everyone** is to meet me in the great hall now!"

When I reached the great hall, almost all of the vampires of Chateau Volterra were there. It took about another minute or so for the rest to show up. I knew Felix could still hear me, even at the distance he was from the great hall. Once I had their attention I proceeded to lay down the law.

"There is a young human child by the name of Isabella Swan living here now. None of you are to touch her, feed on her, molest **(A/N: please see the authors comments below.)** her or any other thoughts you may have about her. Anyone caught in breach of this will suffer the wrath of me. I will rip you to shreds myself and burn your pieces. This child has lost her human parents and I have decided to take it upon myself to raise her as my own child. Felix and/or I will be keeping an eye on each and every one of you. You are all to address her as Isabella or Miss Swan unless _she_ tells you otherwise. You are to treat her with respect as she is now my daughter. Again anyone in breech of this rule will suffer at my hands. And finally when Bella is in the room or you have '_advanced´ _knowledge that you are going to be near her, whether you hear her walking, breathing, heartbeat or any form of notification of her approach… you. will. act. human around her."

With that I retold them everything Carlisle had told me about acting around a human and told them that they and I need to practice these _'habits'_ so that in her eyes we do not appear to be anything other than human. I also indicated that I would be hiring a nanny for this child and the same rules apply to the human nanny as they do Isabella.

With that I walked away. I could feel the stares from my brothers and their wives. I could hear the venom coming from the voices of the guard as they talked about me and wondered if I had truly lost my mind… but I didn't care. I hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. Not since I lost my mate…

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please do not yell at me for the use of the word molest in the story. If you do a Google search for the word molest I have used it in the traditional sense of the word. To molest (verb): to pester or harass in an aggressive or persistent manner. Please do not mix it up with the more common use of the word of today's society. Remember Aro is a very old Vampire and it would typically be a word that he would have used from his time.**

* * *

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details. I don't care if they are negative or positive comments, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**One word comments is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	6. Memory Lane Part 1

**It is that time again. Chapter 6 is up. I hope you enjoy! **

**I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Memory Lane Pt.1**

**BPOV**

I am 17 1/2 years old now and here I sit here looking around at what has been my room for the last 12 1/2 years. On some level I had always known I was different from the people I lived with. Uncle Aro had confirmed to me that I was different when I was about 10 years old, but we will get to that later.

Uncle Aro… ahhh… dear sweet Uncle Aro, he has always treated me with so much love and respect, which is more than I can say for Marcus and Caius. Both of whom, you may have fucking realized, I no longer call Uncle. Marcus &amp; Caius… what can I say about them… they always seem to look at me with hate, hunger and sad to say… jealousy. Why jealousy you may ask? To be honest, I really don't know… but they are jealous of me, or at least that's how they make me feel. Marcus and Caius… they do not deserve that or any level of respect from me, whereas Uncle Aro, who is my father for all intensive purposes, will always have _my_ respect.

Uncle Aro has always told me the truth of how I lost my parents whenever I would bring up the topic, never once did he ever lie to me, and on my 16th birthday he had given me the greatest gift possible.

*~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~

"Bella ma princesse, ça va bien? _(my princess how are you?)_" Uncle Aro said to me.

"Très Bien, mon oncle Aro, et vois? _(very well Uncle Aro and you?)_" I replied.

"Fine, fine Bella, enough about me, today is all about you. Today is your Sweet 16 birthday, and I wanted to give you your birthday present if that's alright with you. I know… I know you don't like receiving gifts and all, but… well… this really isn't mine to give, but mine to hold. You see it has been rightfully yours all along." He paused briefly; I wondered what he was trying to say that had him so nervous.

"Bella, my angel, you have grown up never wanting for anything you know that right?" I just nodded my head for him to continue. "As you know, when you were little, I had hired private investigators and lawyers to find out as much information as they could about your parents so that when you started asking questions, I would be able to give you honest answers." Again I just nodded my head. "As I have told you many times, your father was Chief of Police in Forks and your mom, a kindergarten teacher. Well what you didn't know is that your parents were not rich by any means. The Lawyer I hired had given me access to their financials, with a house to pay for, all their bills and with a small child…"

"Uncle Aro you ramble when you are nervous." I said.

"Bella, what I am trying to say is, they had no trust fund set up for you or money in the bank for you to inherit. They did however have their house, which by the way, I had long ago paid off so that you _could_ have _something._ Well… back when I did that, the Lawyer said he would keep hold of the deed and all the necessary paper work for when you were ready. When you turn 17 years old the house is yours to do with as you please. I had hired people to maintain it over the last 11 years, so the house will have been well maintained by the time you take over the deed."

"I… ugh… I… oh Uncle Aro!" I pulled him into a loving embrace as a tear trickled down my face. "I don't know what to say but thank you."

"C'est à ma plaisir. (It is my pleasure.)"

A year has passed, Uncle Aro was sitting in my waiting room, and yes my bedroom had a waiting room when you first came into it. Anyways, he was waiting for me to get dressed so that we could go back to Forks. You see, today is my 17th birthday, and true to his word, Uncle Aro is taking me to see J. Jenks, the Lawyer who had the deed to my house… _my house_… wow… that sounds funny. When Uncle Aro bought out the mortgage, the deed needed to be in his name. Today I had to sign the paper work which declares me the legal owner of my house in Forks.

We didn't linger in Forks, but that was at my request. I wasn't ready to see the house nor was I ready to visit my parent's grave site. I wasn't willing to linger in this town longer than I had to. I informed Uncle Aro that I really just wanted to get in, get out and return home as fast as I could. I knew I was coming off as a bit of a bitch, even though I'm not one. I just didn't think I was ready for this.

We made the trip back to Montreal in silence, I kept wondering if I would be able to remember anything from my past when I stepped back into the house for the first time. I was wondering if should ask Uncle Aro if he would mind paying to have someone come in and redecorate the house. I know he would never deny me when it comes to money, I just feel bad about spending what isn't mine. Even though I grew up with practically all the money in the world (so it seemed) it never really felt like my money or my right to that money, so yeah I was not a spoiled brat, even though Uncle Aro has tried ruthlessly to spoil me rotten.

"Ma Chère, what has got that pretty brow of yours so puckered?"

"Sorry Uncle Aro. I was just thinking what it would be like stepping into that house for the first time in so many years. I was actually debating on asking if you would be willing to hire someone to redecorate the house before I went back. Then I thought I shouldn't ask for that as it is not right to ask you for money for such a job…" He cut me off.

"Bella, you know my money is yours even though you have never thought it was. You are my daughter, we are a family, and my money is yours, you do not need to seek permission to use it."

"Thank you Uncle Aro."

The rest of the drive back was quiet. While I was still debating what to do I was also thinking of how far I had come in the last 12 years. I had Uncle Aro and Felix (we will get to him later) and we were a strange little family, but a family I loved fiercely. I would do anything for them. Even though in all practicality, they were a hell of a lot stronger than I was, I would kill anyone who would try to harm them.

*~*~*~*~ END FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~

As I said, I have grown up knowing I was very different from Felix &amp; Uncle Aro… I will get to the details of the how later. I also know that Uncle Aro struggled to get his diet to where it is now and he has Carlisle Cullen to thank for that. Yes, I grew up knowing all about the Cullen's even though I don't remember meeting them. I knew there was Carlisle, Esme his wife, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward. I was too young to remember them and we have not been back since, much to Uncle Aro's dislike. But I do know a lot about them. He owes Carlisle more than he will ever be able to repay, this I know and not because I have been told. I see it in Uncle Aro's eyes every time he looks at me.

**~*~ and... cue passing of time... here ~*~**

Uncle Aro has just left my room after giving me a progress report on how the redecorating is going at my place in Forks. Apparently he hired Esme to do the job for me. From what Uncle Aro tells me, she has a knack for this stuff and can decorate your dream home without even meeting you, which suites me fine. And apparently she doesn't even have to be in the location of the home to do a great job either. I have asked that any and all clothes and furniture be donated to a local charity if they have not been done so before. Any personal stuff be boxed up and one thing I had asked for was to have a storage space made to store all the boxes of personal items. Apparently this had already been done for me so that I didn't have to do it myself. Esme must have known that I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to look at it all yet.

As I sat on my bed trying to remember my parents, all I could think of was my life here in Chateau Volterra. I felt a tear fall when I realized that I couldn't remember anything before the accident. I do remember that the first 5 years living with Uncle Aro and his family were strange to say the least.

As I said earlier, I had always known that I was different from them, they all looked to beautiful to be real and their eyes were different than most too including Uncle Aro's. I vaguely remember Carlisle telling me that their eyes were different due to their diet. Uncle Aro's were red at first then they turned a very nice honey color after a while. I asked him about it once, and he told me it was because he had not known the love of a child until he found me. It was I who changed his eyes. At the time I remembered thinking... _'That would explain why Marcus &amp; Caius's eyes were still red. They don't know how to love.'_ Now I know differently, I am getting ahead of myself. The rest of the family also had eyes of different colors, some red, some a weird shade of purple, but only Uncle Aro and Felix had the honey colored eyes.

One of the other things I had noticed is that they didn't eat when I did, being as young as I was, I didn't question them when they said, _'We ate before you came into the dining room'._ There were always dirty plates on the table to indicate that they did in fact eat, so I never questioned it.

I was home schooled all my life, Uncle Aro was the one who taught me all the required subjects. He taught me French as a second language... I guess when you live in Montreal you need to know both English &amp; French to get by. He also tried to teach me Italian as a third language, as that is where he was originally from, but he gave up as I got to frustrated. For the arts part of my studies, he taught me to play the piano and the Pan Flute. I never will know why exactly I chose the Pan Flute, but there is something strangely eerie about the Pan Flute when it is being played, but it is beautiful to hear none the less. As for the gym aspect of my schooling, I was taught ballet and gymnastics, Uncle Aro hired private instructors for those. What I didn't know at the time was that when the instructors came, almost everyone in the guard and the family went out. Again, now I know better. And again I am getting ahead of myself.

For the most part, things were fantastic in my life; I had Felix and Uncle Aro in my life... but when I turned 10... WOW... did my world really turn upside down right then and there. Let me tell you what happened. I remember that I was in my room playing my Pan Flute when all of a sudden images flashed in my mind of Demetri coming into my room and trying to bite my neck. I also saw him flying across the room and hitting the wall. I remember that I shook my head vigorously trying to clear my thoughts, trying to push what I happened to see to the back of my head.

I remember knowing that I should be scared, and to an extent, I think I was too. But more so I remember I was scared because I didn't know what had happened, and also, I scared to say anything because I didn't want everyone to think I was crazy. Because seriously, who sees flashes of things in their mind, especially when those flashes involved Demetri? Demetri was like, Marcus' &amp; Caius's right hand man; he does everything and anything that they want him to do. Besides I don't think anyone would have believed me even if I did tell? Demetri had never tried to hurt me before that; hell, Demetri had never even acknowledged my existence before that day. So with that said who would have believed me. So I remember shrugging it off and picking up my Pan Flute that I hadn't realize I had dropped on the floor and continued to play.

When I had finally put it back in its case two hours after the incident, I remember Demetri storming into my room and lunged at me, trying to get to my neck. By natural reflex I remember shutting my eyes tight and being so scared that I kept thinking to myself, get away from me... get away from me, and then I had heard it... THUD! I opened my eyes and Demetri was across the room on the floor. At that moment Uncle Aro was standing in the door way looking at the scene before him. I must have been screaming because I realized my mouth was open and sound was coming out.

"Bella!" I remember my legs had given out and I was kneeling on the ground crying. At that time I didn't know what happened, how it happened or why it happened. So what could I say to Uncle Aro?

"Bella, honey, what happened? What's wrong baby? Don't cry sweetie, tell Uncle Aro what happened." I remember that he had turned towards Demetri who was getting up and growled, yes... I said growled, for him to NOT go anywhere. I barely registered him calling for Felix to make sure Demetri didn't escape.

I remember that I sat there crying, and Uncle Aro rubbing my back, then finally I told him everything. Starting from what happened to me two hours earlier to what happened just before he got to my room! He just looked at me with a furrowed brow as if he was in deep thought.

"We need to talk Bella, could you give me a few minutes to deal with Demetri and I will be right back?" All I could do was nod my head. I never saw Demetri again after that day.

To this day a lot of the family and the guard are fucking pissed off at me for that one, especially Marcus &amp; Caius, and like I really give a rat's ass too. I smiled at the thought of them losing their right hand man; I can only imagine what Uncle Aro did to Demetri. I sure as hell hope it hurt too.

I remember when Uncle Aro came back; we had sat down and talked. We always talked about my parents and all the information he found out about their lives over the years. He told me about the day he found me, and about the Cullen's and how it was a shame that we hadn't been to visit them in such a long time. That was the usual stuff that we talked about that always helped calm me down.

I remember he got quiet, he was really quiet for a long while too. Mind you it could have really been for only 1 minute but I was 10 years old, so to me it seemed like forever. Then he told me what he really was. He told me that he was a Vampire. When he told me that, I remember that had I just laughed at it, I think I might have even called him silly, I really don't remember. When he didn't laugh with me, I realized he was serious. I recall my heart started beating 1000 miles a minute and he had also promised me that he was not like the Vampires they talked about in the movies. None of the Vampires are anything like those that are in the movies. Those movie Vampires are a myth.

I recall he said something I hadn't expected him to say. "Bella, do you remember what I said to you about my eyes? That before you came into my life they were red because I didn't know love, and then I found you and learned to love you as my own child and that is how they changed to this honey color."

"Bien sur mon oncle Aro." _(Of course Uncle Aro),_ he loved it so, when I talked to him in French.

"Bella, what I said about my eyes was both the truth and a lie. Before you mistake my meaning let me explain. I didn't outright lie to you; I know you don't like to be lied to. I just didn't think you would understand at the time. Before you came into my life I used to drink human blood, when I found you, I knew I had to change my food habits so that I could keep you here with me as my daughter. So talking a page from the Cullen's &amp; Felix's lifestyle I started drinking animal blood. So yes, it is true to the extent that before you I didn't know love nor did I need to. And after you came into my life, I was filled with love."

After he told me that, I at least understood why I always knew I was different from my adoptive family. And I definitely knew why some of them looked at me as if I was food to them.

Now... you might think it is a strange thing for a 10 year old to know about Vampires but... my brain was a lot older than most 10 year olds. I couldn't help but be grateful that Uncle Aro had help way back when. It had to be hard for him to change his feeding habits and the Cullen's and Felix were the ones that helped him out, a lot.

I recall Uncle Aro taking a few hours to explain to me all about Vampires and how he was in theory breaking one of his own rules. He had told me that by him taking me as his child he was breaking golden rule #1, keeping their existence a secret. I was human and shouldn't know that Vampires even existed. I remember him telling me what his only rule for the family and guard was. He said that he put the rule in place the day I came to live here. I remember thinking that it definitely explains a lot. You know I just realized that for the first time ever, Uncle Aro had been able to talk freely and I remember thinking that there seemed to be a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. That was also the day that I could tell we truly had no secrets between us.

The one thing I learned fast after finding out that everyone I lived with was a Vampire; is that there are no secrets. They have impeccable hearing and I know for a fact that they all heard my conversation with Uncle Aro. Ever since, try as I might, I tried to get everyone to call me Bella but they all addressed me as Isabella, and that's IF they talked to me at all. They would all look and act like I was some piece of shit that got stuck right under their noses. It seems the only people who talk to me were Uncle Aro of course and Felix.

Ah... Felix...

...Oh! Wow... time flies when you are thinking of the past (as I looked to the alarm clock on my bedside table). I am going to have to leave off here... I have stuff to do and it is dinner time, I need to eat. I will be spending time with Uncle Aro, he loves it so when I play the piano for him after dinner... oh...

"Coming Uncle Aro..." I bid you farewell till next time.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**I have been reading a wonderful story called, ****I Saw You Coming By Saritadreaming. It really is fantastic. The story has a nice twist to it.**

* * *

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details. I don't care if they are negative or positive comments, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**One word comments is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	7. Memory Lane Part 2

**It is that time again. Chapter 7 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Memory Lane Pt. 2**

**~*~ and… cue passing of more time… here~*~**

**BPOV**

Wow a lot of time has passed since we last spoke, I have given you a lot of information that I never thought I would share with anyone. And yet there is still more to tell you. Let's see… where did I leave off? Felix… ahhh yes… Felix.

Felix has been my one true friend since I have been here. He would play with me no matter what it was I wanted to play. He tried to teach me how to play sports but either he wasn't a good teacher… or I was never any good at sports. Now I realized it was both, I can't walk on a straight floor without tripping on something or nothing at all. As for Felix, he's a Vampire who was pretending to be human… enough said I know. Anyhow, he didn't know how to tone down his strength, speed and agility to a human pace, at least not enough to be able to teach me how to play any kind of sports. So he would settle with helping me with my ballet, gymnastics and also learned to play the piano with me, I think he was really learning how to play at a human pace rather than a Vampire pace, just so that we could play together. We still do play together to this day, it's great actually. He is my best friend and brother. He would always protect me no matter where we went. He would always come with Uncle Aro and me when we went shopping for clothes (my nanny had to come as well when I was much younger). He was there when I was taken to the zoo, but for some reason the animals never came near us. Put it this way… Felix was always there no matter where I went with anyone. Try dating with Felix around, yea I know… tell me about it. Mind you, we didn't have very many outings we made our own entertainment. You see Montreal is not known as a rainy city like other places in the world. At least I know now why Vampires can't go in the sun.

Uncle Aro and Felix were my family and I loved them both dearly simple as that. There was always one thing missing to an extent… a mother. No, I didn't have a mother figure to talk about the "girlie" stuff, but that's where the nanny would come in. Uncle Aro hired her the day after I got here and she has been a constant for me since. Aside from being the one who had to bath and help me get dressed when I was smaller, she was the one I would turn to when I needed the _"mom"_ figure.

My nanny's name is Kim and to this day she is still around, she is my only human friend that I have. Kim was there the day _IT_ happened… the day I started my period. You could only imagine what it was like living with a bunch of Vampires and getting your period each month. The first time I had it, was nothing short of scary. Felix was in my room the day it happened. I knew something was off about me but I didn't know what. It was Felix who told me to call Kim, and have her come over stating that I was going to need her within the hour. When I questioned him why, he told me to trust him and to call her. So I did just that.

Kim go to my room just as I was about to go into the bathroom. After I peed and wiped myself, I saw the blood and I freaked. I screamed. Luckily Kim was there and she explained everything to me, she also explained how to use tampons and showed me the instructions on how to insert one properly. When I came out of the bathroom, Felix and Uncle Aro were fighting off all of the Vampires that were trying to get into my room. Felix grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder and leapt out of my bedroom window and took me to a hotel that night. Apparently menstrual blood is more potent than regular blood…who knew? After that, we would leave and go elsewhere for the week that I had my period. Felix and his super senses knew when I was about to start and would always forewarn me. And within the hour I would start. Let's just say… thank fucking god for that too, because I knew when not to wear light colors. We never took chances by staying in the castle… the other Vamps knew not to come after me especially after what happened to Demetri but they never wanted to take the chance with my safety. Especially after the first time I started, Uncle Aro and Felix did not want to have to beat off the whole castle ever time they tried to get to me.

Remember how I came to find out about Vampires? Well after that day, Uncle Aro had been doing research about what I had done to Demetri and after some time, his research turned up that I was able to use telekinesis… the power to move objects with my mind. He also found out that I had a premonition… I could tell the future. Needless to say, I was shocked. I kept thinking that I was some kind of freak. After he told me this, I could have sworn I heard him mumble something along the lines of, _'that would definitely explain what happened the day of the car accident. You somehow telekinetically moved yourself. That does not explain the white lights around you though. Definitely more research needed'._ He insisted that I should learn to "handle" my abilities.

When I questioned him about his mumbled phrase, he explained to me what he saw the day of my parent's accident. He thought that what I had done in the car that day was a form of telekinesis and that we should try to develop that as well. How can you develop an ability, if you don't even know what it is? So instead Felix had taken it upon himself to help me harness my telekinetic power and my power of premonition, which is exactly what Felix calls them… "Powers". There is one thing I know for sure in all of this… it sure as hell freaks me the fuck out that this shit is happening to me and I don't know where the fuck it comes from and how the fuck I can turn it off. Or if I even want to turn it off…

"Ahhh, Felix, I can't do this, the only thing I can move easy with my mind is a flippen pencil." I said frustrated.

"Bella, relax we have only been at this for a few months. You're 12 years old, be patient."

"I know, I know. But it seems as though that's all I am able to do. Look, I can't even move a flipping chair!" I said angrily as I waived my hand in a sweeping motion at the chair… sending it moving across the room.

"Bella, you did it! You did it Bella! I think this power comes from your emotions. You need to control your emotions and you will be able to control this too."

**~*~ and… cue passing of more time… here ~*~**

For the next several years Felix has been helping me develop my telekinesis, I have been able to move everything from a pencil to him. He has also tried to get me to move myself as Uncle Aro had seen me do so many years ago, to no avail. I have not been able to move myself at all… not even a millimeter, mainly because I don't know HOW to do it. I know how to move other things because I just think about moving them away from me or 'flicking' them away from me and they do, but me, I can't seem to do it. That is… until one day while Felix was training my response time during attacks, he wanted to see how fast I could toss things away as he threw them to me. He also had me develop the ability to toss stuff with the flick of my hand… trying to get me to attack him rather than him attacking me with stuff. I had gotten really fast at both the offence and defense of my telekinesis.

As I was saying, Felix let me know it was time for a break… which I was extremely grateful for, I am human and I do need to eat. While I was eating, I had started to wonder about what I was able to do. All I could think of was; this is way to cool and fun to do but were my parents had been able to do stuff like this. While lost in thought, I was barely aware of Felix crouching down in front of me as if he was going to pounce on me as if I was his pray and then it clicked. It fully registered that he was going to fucking attack me… what the fuck was he thinking, I am not his food. My only thought was… MOVE OUT OF THE WAY… NOW!

When I regained my composure, I yelled, "Felix you fuck! What the fuck were you trying to do?! Did you suddenly get an appetite for my blood or something? Why the fuck would you attack me… your best friend?!" as I kept yelling and bitching at him, that is when I realized he was still frozen in the place I used to be. "Felix what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Bella, don't you realize what you just did?" he asked.

"Yeah, I moved my ass out of your fucking way!" I retorted.

"No Bella… I mean yes Bella… you moved. You actually vanished and reappeared in another place. But the strange thins is… you had funny white lights swirl around you when you did it… but you did it baby. You telekinetically moved yourself… how did you do it?"

Then it dawned on me, I knew how to move myself. I needed to visualize myself in another place and I would be there. I needed to visualize the place I needed to be. That was the key to moving myself. At least that's the theory of it and I am going to stick by it not matter what. If I had to be honest with myself, it was the only theory that made sense. See, when moving stuff with my mind… I would see what I needed to do and it would happen. So when it came time to hightail it out of Felix's way, I hadn't realized that I did that exact same thing… I moved myself to where I needed to be. So that is what I did, I would try to move myself to where I needed to be, it was hard, because at first it would only happen when I was scared. But after a while and a whole lot of practice, I was able to move myself without the help of others.

These exercises kept going unit I had fully mastered my telekinetic abilities both with objects and myself. I had also learned to move myself while holding someone. I happened across that one while Felix and I were talking one day and Uncle Aro scared the shit out of me. I ended up on the quay near the waters of the Old Port of Montreal. I had taken Felix along with me by accident when I grabbed onto his arm in fright. It took us a little bit to get back to the Chateau, the reasons why it did… 1. I didn't want others to see what I was capable of doing, 2. I didn't have enough practice with it and 3. Too many people around for Felix to run us home. I bet you thought it was because of Felix himself… the sun issue and all. It was one of those rare cloudy days in Montreal, so we walked all the way home, all 4 hours of it.

Now that my telekinetic abilities were in check and had become like second nature to me, it was time to focus on the premonitions. From what I could understand it was something that I could "force" to happen only once I learned how to control my thoughts. I had to learn to meditate and relax my third eye as I called it. I heard that phrase in some Harry Potter movie and thought that it seriously applied to my premonitions, so I kept it. Only Uncle Aro and Felix knew what I meant whenever I said _'my third eye'._

So every day, Kim and I set aside two hours of yoga and meditation to help me relax. At first I had trouble clearing my mind of any thoughts, so I had to learn to focus on nothing but black then I would slowly draw out a Triquetra **(A/N: see my profile pic)** in my mind. By the time it was fully drawn, my mind would be relaxed and focused. I don't know how I came up with that technique but it works. Before you ask me, why the Triquetra… I don't know. I have been drawn to that symbol now for a long time. I know I have seen it before but I can't remember where I have seen it. So I have taken it upon myself to adopt it as my symbol… _Hey whatever works right?_

So for 7 years this I s how my life went… I had my school studies every day, on weekends I would learn to cook from the best chef around, Wolfgang Puck, I would practice meditation with Kim. While Felix and Uncle Aro would help me train my abilities and they loved watching me do so. I was good and I was fast.

Even though they knew there was something special about me and they couldn't figure out what it was, I always felt there was part of me missing. I asked once if we should ask Marcus or Caius if they knew what I was, but Uncle Aro said that he didn't want others to know what I could do. So I never mentioned it again. But I wonder why he wouldn't want others to know what I could do. Somewhere deep down inside myself, I think everyone else knows what I can do. They are Vampires, they can hear everything… ok, ok… just about everything.

Wow… I really don't know where time flies when you are remembering the past. Has it really only been a week since my birthday? Again this is where I am going to leave you, I am sorry to have to say this… I am going to spend some time with Uncle Aro. It has been a week since I played for him. I think tonight I will play the Pan Flute, yeah the Pan Flute it is. I am sure this is not the last you will hear from me, I am sure there will be yet another twist to the dramatic life of Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**I want to thank csp4 for reviewing every chapter of my story. They are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details. I don't care if they are negative or positive comments, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**One word comments is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	8. Decisions

**It is that time again. Chapter 8 is up. I hope you enjoy! **

**I REALLY hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA. **

* * *

Chapter 8 – Decisions

**BPOV**

When I left you yesterday, to play the Pan Flute for Uncle Aro, which he loved by the way, I hinted about something that happened a few months after my birthday. Something that would add yet another chapter in the dramatic life of Isabella Swan, a dramatic life which was getting me increasingly agitated each day. This agitation led me to take up kick boxing as a form of stress release. The problem is… it didn't help at all. Although, it has helped with my killer new physique especially with such activities as ballet and gymnastics included...well you can imagine what I look like. Anyhow, the kick boxing didn't work and I am still extremely agitated and it has finally led me to make my most recent decision of finding out who I am and where I came from.

Let me brief you completely. At age 10 I learned that I can move stuff with my mind (my body included) telekinesis if you will and I have premonitions. I have mastered both of those abilities. I can call on a premonition if I needed to and seriously defend myself with my Telekinesis if I have to. The defending myself is in regards to moving something in or out of my way, or just plain moving myself out of the way. With those two abilities in check and with the life I have been living with my family; life couldn't have gotten any better than that, but boy was I wrong! And that brings us back full circle to what I said earlier about something happening a few months after my birthday.

I was sitting by the window in my Settee enjoying the sun while reading a Stephen King novel; this was common practice when the weather was nice and I had nothing else to do. Meaning it was a weekend and my studies were finished for the week as was my training. Yes I still trained even though I didn't need it. Felix thought it was best to keep at it, you know, to always improve one's self. Anyhow, I must have dozed off because next thing I knew someone was slamming open my door and it caused me to jump, and in shock my book clattering to the floor. When the initial shock wore off and I came to my senses I looked at my door and there stood both Alec and Jane frozen in place. If someone could have photographed my stance at that particular moment… it would look like this… I was facing the door both my hands raised in front of me. **(A/N: picture Piper's pose from TV show charmed)**.

When I realized what was happening two things happened at once:

1\. I had flashbacks to when I was 5 years old and hiding under a kitchen sink as the Cullen's, Uncle Aro, Marcus &amp; Caius stood as statues. This exact thing happened then too. How could I have suppressed that?

2\. I was screaming for Uncle Aro.

Both Uncle Aro and Felix stood behind a very frozen Alec &amp; Jane. "Bella, what happened here?"

"I don't know Uncle Aro, the last thing I remember was that I was sitting on my settee reading, and I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew... I was startled awake by someone slamming open my door. What you see in front of you is the result of my being startled... I think. However I also remembered this very same thing happening once before, back when I was five years old. Remember when we were at the Cullen's and I told you that you all turned to statues after I thought the windows were going to break around me? Well this is what I saw back then." I waived my hands towards the statuesque forms of Alex &amp; Jane to indicate my meaning.

Uncle Aro's face was stunned, he clearly can remember that day. He had put a hand on Jane's just as she unfroze and before she could realize what happened Uncle Aro had that knowing face. "Jane, you and Alec were coming to attack my child were you not? Don't try to lie to me either; I can see it in your thoughts. If it hadn't been for Bella…" He left the thought stop there. I know exactly what Uncle Aro could do. All it takes is a touch, contact between him and another and he can see all of the thoughts you have ever had. With my recent flashback of me at the Cullen's when I was five years old, the word Shield came to mind. Wait I am a shield too, isn't that what Eleazar said that I was? What the hell am I?

"Uncle Aro, please, let them leave. We need to talk. Do not hurt anymore of the guard. You know I can handle myself." I knew none of the others in Chateau Volterra knew of my _"powers"_ but Uncle Aro knew what I meant when I said I could handle myself.

Jane had fear in her eyes at the thought of being destroyed by Uncle Aro but she had a flicker of some emotion I couldn't grasp as she looked at me but it was gone as fast as I thought I saw it.

"Felix, could you take Jane &amp; Alec away? I need to talk to Uncle Aro." I pleaded with him. "We will talk later I promise." He must have seen it written all over my face as to what I was going to do but he complied.

"Later then," Is all he said before leaving with Jane &amp; Alec.

"Uncle Aro, daddy…" his eyes showed that if he could cry he would have at that moment. I had never called him dad or daddy before. "You know I love you and yes, you are my father in every way possible. I am saddened by the fact that I have never called you that before. I didn't want to tarnish the father that I lost when I was five. I need you to hear me now and understand my request."

"Bella, why do I get the feeling you are trying to say good-bye to me?"

"Daddy, I am not saying good-bye, at least not in _that_ sense of the word. I am asking that you let me leave, to let me live at my house in Forks; to let me go to school there and… and… I just need to be away from here. I can't do it anymore, I need to be normal, I need to be able to be me. Since being here I have developed premonitions, Telekinetic abilities both to move myself and objects. Now I seem to be able to freeze stuff and I also remember Eleazar saying that I am a shield. I don't know if these things would have still happened if I had grown up with my parents or not but all I know is that I can't take it anymore." I broke down crying I could see the hurt in his face that I was causing him.

"It's not that I want to be away from you or Felix, to an extent it has to do with everyone else. Uncle Aro… daddy… they will always come… they want my blood. You can't destroy everyone who tries, besides I need to be able to sort out what is happening to me. Please understand my request. Let me do this… for me."

"Bella, je t'aime avec tout mon cœur. Tu es mon coeur (_Bella, I love you with all my heart. You are my heart_). As much as it saddens me that you feel you need to leave your home, I will grant your request…"

"I have to do this. While I am there I am going to see if I can find some answers about what's happening to me. And this latest thing to happen is what has finalized my decision. I have been keeping tabs with the contractors, and they told me that the house was finished last week and the boxes of personal effects stored yesterday. As much as I thought I needed my parents stuff stored I had asked them to go through all their personal effects for any books and papers that were left behind and to have them ready for me when I get there. I need to learn of where I came from. Please understand you ARE my family but I need to know my history." I enveloped him in a hug "I love you daddy. You are my whole life and I want you to know I could never imagine a better upbringing."

We both cried, yes... for the first time ever, I saw a tear fall from my father's eye. I raised my hand to wipe it away but he stopped me. "Let it fall. My heart breaks with your request. I understand your need Bella. I just feel like I am losing my baby girl" and he leaned over and gave me butterfly kisses all across my cheek. **(A/N: lines taken from the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle)**.

"You will never lose me daddy. I will always be your little girl." I kissed him on his cheek. "Could you please tell Felix I need to speak with him? I need to pack my stuff as well. I thought that he could help me while I spoke to him..."

"No Bella, leave these belongings here. You will need stuff when you come home to visit or to stay. Speaking of which, when do you leave?"

"I was going to leave tomorrow after packing all my clothes but since you want me to leave my stuff then I will be leaving tonight after I talk to Felix. May I take the Kia please? I really do not want to fly or travel by train if I can avoid it."

"No Bella you can't take the Kia, I am going to need it for my many visits to you. I do not fancy flying or taking the train myself either. I was going to wait till your 18th birthday for this but here." He placed a set of keys in my hand. "It was delivered today. I was planning on hiding it in storage till your birthday but seeing as now you will need it why wait. Bella, I also want you to take this credit card and use it for anything you will ever need. Please do not argue with me about this. I want to make sure my baby girl is well taken care of. Any statements from that card will be coming to this address for me to pay. Again do not argue this with me, I want to take care of you" I let silent tears fall as I looked at the black credit card in my hand and nodded.

Holding the car keys in my hand I looked at the logo on the key change, I know I have seen it before but I couldn't put my finger on it. As realization dawned on me on what the logo was, "Daddy, what kind of car did you buy me?" I asked with an already building hope that it was indeed the car of my dreams.

He led me out of my room and we headed down towards the garage before he finally spoke. "Honey, I bought you your dream car. My daughter deserves to have all her dreams come true."

There in front of me was a beautiful Blood red Aston Martin Vanquish Volante with all black leather interior **(A/N: pic on profile)**. As I gazed over the car I realized I had only ever mentioned this to Felix once, but I know from experience that when you live in a house full of vampires there are no secrets. So why I so surprised that Uncle Aro… my dad, would know that this is what I have always wanted.

"Thank you daddy!" I gave him the biggest hug that I could, knowing that it probably felt like a feather to him.

"Should I call Esme to meet you at the house to show you what was done?" he asked.

"No Daddy, I just want to do this vampire free. Besides I highly doubt they live in the area anymore. You have not spoken to them is so long and besides do you know where they have moved to? You know like I do that most vampires can't stay in one place to long without being discovered. Let's leave them ok." It pained him so much and he knew that I was right. I knew that he had not kept in touch with his dear friend and he didn't know where they had moved to. So he just nodded at my request.

"I need a couple of days to get in touch with Quebec &amp; Canadian governments to get your transcripts of your home schooled grades and get them sent to the school in the area. Unfortunately, even though your studies are College level your age requires that you be registered as a junior. This should have been your graduating year had you gone to school here in Montréal, however the American school system requires an additional year of school. That should give you time to get settled in your home."

"No worries, it is Friday now so by Monday ever thing will a breeze. I may just have to tutor students or become the teacher's assistant to keep from getting too bored, but it will all work out. I promise." We both laughed over that for a few minutes. Once we calmed down the told me that he would go get Felix.

~*~ **and… few minutes later ~*~**

Felix and I sat on the patio outside, it was past Twilight and the stars were coming out. We sat in silence for the last 2 hours, neither of us knowing what to say nor wanting to break the silence. I knew I had to since I was leaving within the hour, but I didn't want to cry yet again.

"Bella-" "Felix-" we both said at the same time, seeming to sense that time was of the essence. "Felix I need to tell you something."

"Bella I heard your conversation with Aro. Vampire hearing remember, I want you to know I love you. You are my best friend and I want what is best for you. And if you leaving here is best, then so be it. You are in need of knowing your history… so go get it. But also know this… I will await your return no matter how long it takes."

"Felix I love you too, you are; my best friend, confidant, brother, you are my everything. Please watch over Uncle Aro, this is hard for him. I know it is hard for a vampire to lose the ones they love, and I know he never talked to me about it but I know every day he misses his mate. I don't want him to feel sad that I have left. I will call you both everyday with my day's events so that neither of you will feel like you are missing out on my life."

I pulled Felix into a hug and the same time Uncle Aro came out onto the patio (Vampire hearing remember) and joined in our hug. With promises again of calling every day, I got into the driver's seat of my Vanquish and drove off.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details. ****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	9. Homecoming(ML-Major Language)

**It is that time again. Chapter 9 is up. I hope you enjoy! **

**I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Homecoming**

HOME IN FORKS

4 hours later I was pulling up in front of the two story house that had been home to my real parents 12 years earlier. A sudden flash of an old memory showed me that the contractors left the exterior of the house the same way it had been all those years ago. Some small part of me felt guilty about asking them to completely remodel the interior of the house, although I couldn't allow myself to dwell on that fact now, what's done was done.

I got out of my car and headed to the front door, steadying myself to go back into the house I hadn't stepped foot in for so long. I unlocked the door and walked through, ready to see my new home. To my surprise memories flooded my mind, memories of me in this house with my mother and father. Much to my surprise, thankfully, the contractors didn't destroy what was here as I had originally thought. Instead, they updated what was already here. Even though Esme didn't step foot in this house to supervise the job, she must have known that on some level I would not want it destroyed.

The contractors just put new paint on the walls, new furnishings, new everything, including a more modern kitchen. The Foyer had a small bench to sit and remove your shoes/boots if need be with an elegant rot-iron ivy designed coat hook above it. The stairs to the second floor is on the left as you walk in. The living room is on the right with a marble fireplace in the corner and a 52 inch LED TV in the opposite corner of the fire place.

As I took in my surroundings something in the kitchen caught my eye. I headed through the living room into the kitchen to see what it was, to my embarrassment it was only the kitchen curtain fluttering in the wind. I checked the cupboards and the fridge to find them already fully stocked with food. I saw an envelope on the table with my name on it.

_Isabella,_

_Welcome home. As you can see, the contractors did a fabulous job of updating your house. I did not want them to take away your memories as much as you wanted them to. I found through my experience that it is usually the wrong course of action. That being said, I, however, I have taken a personal interest in the smaller of the two rooms, and redoing it into your personal study. In there you will find 2 of your 4 walls adorned with bookshelves one of those shelves has complete volumes of books by the author's that Aro mentioned you loved. Author's such as Stephen King, Dean Koontz, John Saul as well as other personal favorites. The second book shelf is to house all your parents' personal books and papers that are still in their boxes up in the study. The master bedroom has had a personal bathroom added as well as a walk in closet that has been fully stocked with the latest fashion. The addition to the master bedroom to accommodate both the bathroom and closet has allowed an addition to the main floor; its door is accessible from the kitchen. I am sure you will love the new addition to your house. As you probably can tell by now your kitchen has been fully stocked with the most modern of appliances that were available and I had someone bring in some groceries to stock your cupboards and fridge. If there is anything that you need please feel free call. No one needs to know if you prefer it that way, but just so you know, I would like to be there for you._

_Esme_

_922-555-1212_

_P.S. Here is a key to the shed out back. Inside you will find all the boxes of your families personal items you requested be stored. I have donated any and all clothes and furniture to the local Salvation Army like you asked. If ever you lose this key, I have the other one. Again welcome home._

I folded the letter in half and put it back in the envelope. I knew I was never going to call her but I brought the letter to the upstairs study and tucked it in the desk draw just in case. I looked around the study taking it all in. On one side there is a beautiful solid oak desk stained to bring out the natural wood. Sitting on top is a brand new laptop. On the opposite side in front of the window was a settee like I had in my home back in Montreal, sure enough the 2 of the 4 walls had bookshelves. One was completely empty, which I am assuming, can be used for the purposes Esme mentioned in her letter. As beautiful as this study is, for some reason it seems only half full. I wonder why. For now the extra space seems welcoming for all the research I'm going to be doing. Taking one last look I closed the door and headed downstairs to take in the rest of the house.

When I had been in the kitchen before, I briefly noticed a door that Esme mentioned on the left side, now would be the perfect time to check it out. When I opened the door I saw a beautiful music room with a black grand piano right in the middle of it. Off to the side I see a stand with several ornate Pan Flutes in various sizes adorning it. This was going to be my favorite room, aside from the study that is.

I sat down at the piano and tickled off the scales to see if the piano was tuned. Somehow I didn't think it would be off key but hey you never know right. I sat there for a few minutes just playing various cords when my stomach decided it had other ideas for me. I looked at my watch realizing it is midnight. I hadn't eaten since lunch time. I guess now is as good a time as any. Making my way back out of the music room, something again caught my attention from the corner of my eye. It was coming from the kitchen. When I got there the curtains were fluttering again. "Geez Bella... get a grip. You're not in Montréal anymore. Of course you're going to be jumpy. It's a new house; it takes some time to get used to… so does talking to one's self." I let out a chuckle.

After eating some of the casserole that I found in the fridge, I decided it was time to turn in for the night. Tomorrow I decided I would get to know the town that I would now call home.

The next morning I awoke to the sun trying to break through the clouds; it was still grey out however. I got up, grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater and my bitch boots. I love my bitch boots. They have a 3 inch heal and leather straps that crisscrossed all the way up the back of my boots till they stop just under my knees. I totally looked like a bitch in those things and man did I love them too. I grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard, my keys off the counter, my cell and my purse. I walked out the door and hopped into my Vanquish. I stopped at the local Starbucks and grabbed a large coffee. On my way back to the car I saw a vender selling beautiful bouquets of flowers and I knew in my heart it was time… I had to visit the one place I didn't think I would go to so soon. I had to say my good-byes and put that locked part of my heart at peace.

Two minutes later, I pulled off to the side of the road... walked through the rusty gate and headed up the well kept path. I stopped when I saw them... three headstones... one of these I am going to have to get rid of and soon. As you can plainly see, I am not dead. I knelt down in front of my parents' grave and just let my hand brush over the cold marble as I set down a bouquet of flowers on each grave...

"Did you guys know I would become this? Were you able to do what I can do? Are there answers back at the house as to whom or what I am?" I knew I was going to get no answers but it still felt nice to ask them out loud.

"What happened that day?! Why did you leave me?!" I said in frustration as tears welled up in my eyes. With a huge sigh, I said, "Mom, Dad, don't get me wrong I had a great life. By the way, sorry dad that I have recently started to call Uncle Aro daddy, he has been really good to me though." I filled them in on my life in the last 12 1/2 years. My studies, my hobbies, my… I snickered… family. I didn't tell my dead parents that they were vamps or anything; I just told them that the only two that loved me were Uncle Aro and Felix.

"I just wanted you to know that life also revealed several things about me that I am not sure I can deal with on my own. I have no answers to my many questions and I don't know if I ever will have the answers I am seeking. I'm sorry that I'm so angry and I shouldn't take it out on you. I came here to say good-bye, to tell you thank you, to say I love you and for you to see what I have grown up to become. I have become a very… umm" I reflected for a moment on what word I could use to describe myself, "A very… powerful… young woman. If only you could see what I can do…" I chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling you already can see it all?"

I sat on the stone bench at the end of their graves just thinking of everything and nothing at the same time, also reminding myself to speak with the curator later about removing the offensive tombstone with my name on it. I just sat there just letting the tears flow. They flowed for the life I didn't have, for the life I didn't know, and I cried for the parents that were taken from me way to young. I just cried for the love I wouldn't be able to give them. When finally the last of my tears dried I kissed my finger tips and placed them on the tops of the tombstones to say my good-byes knowing I wouldn't be back any time soon, when I realized I had been here for 3 hours. I out stretched my stiff muscles, when I heard someone in the graveyard.

Before I could turn around to see who had come up to me he said, "Who the fuck are you?" I wheeled on the voice to give him a piece of my mind when my eyes came to fall on a face that I didn't know but at the same time I did know.

I looked on at the man sitting in his wheelchair; he had russet colored skin, and long black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He looked at me as if I was some offensive piece of trash that got caught under his wheel. This man also looked like he was far older than his rightful age. He kept looking at me then back to the tombstones of my parents waiting for my answer.

"That is none of your fucking business as to why I am here. I do not need to have any ones permission to be here and I certainly do NOT need yours."

"Look here little lady, I don't know who you fucking think you are or what you are doing here in Forks but you need to leave now. There is no real purpose for strangers to be nosing around this town. Especially if said stranger is working for someone who is trying to cash in on something that a distant family relative might have left stored in a bank vault somewhere. You know the type, some gold digging whore who found out 12 years too late that they had a family and wants a piece of the pie. Well this family had no pie to share, they had nothing and the house they DID have isn't even theirs anymore. So you can go back to the fucking whore who hired you and tell them to leave the fucking Swan family alone to rest in peace." He spat venomously.

To say that I was fucking pissed off... was an understatement. But at the same time, there was something noble about this man who just stood up for my parents. Getting down into his face I said, "First off... I do not work for some fucking gold digging family whore looking to… how did you put it? Cash in… Second of all the house in question is mine, my Uncle bought the house. Third of all I have known for the last 12 years that Charlie and Renee have been dead… but before I can tell you why I know all this… I would like to know who the fuck do you think you are going all ape shit on me for just standing here in a graveyard."

"Not that it is any business of yours but my name is Billy Black and Charlie was my best friend…" I cut him off; the name brought threw some memories of me playing with his two daughters when dad would go fishing with him.

"Billy… as in Rebecca and Rachel's Billy?" I gasped and he looked shocked to say the least when I mentioned his daughter's names. He was about to say something but I didn't give him the chance. "Billy it's me Isabella… Bella" Tears rolled down my face. When it finally sunk in as to what I said he looked from my grave to me.

"Bella is that… no that isn't possible," he was shaking his head back and forth. "How is that… no you can't be… you were in the car when the accident happened. They said three bodies were found."

"Billy, I was… umm… I was rescued from the accident. I can't tell you how I was rescued but I can tell you that I have lived in Montreal for the last 12 years. The man who saved me is named Aro… Volturi." I know Uncle Aro long forgot his last name so using the Chateau's name fit, talk about quick thinking. "As for three bodies, it isn't possible, Uncle Aro hired P. I.'s to find out what happened and we learned that the car exploded shortly after impact and the bodies of my parents were burned so completely that they couldn't even identify them through normal means. I found out that the police just based their assumption on the car itself as to who it was in the car. Considering the only car Charlie ever drove was his cop car. That and the fact there was no one at home with me, they put two and two together and came up with me being in the car with them. So they wrote up a report of three accidental deaths."

I sat there and told him everything. From how I was raised, to how Uncle Aro bought the house shortly after we got to Montreal and how he signed it over to me on my 17th birthday. I told him that I didn't need for nothing and that I was well loved. I told him about my _"adoptive"_family, well Felix and Aro only. He didn't need to know they were vampires or that the rest hated me being around. I told him almost everything about my life in Montreal. We sat there talking till the sun was setting and with that you could finally see on his face that he believed I was who I indicated to be.

"Bella, oh my, welcome home." With that he finally decided to approach me to give me a hug but stopped before doing so. He looked at me as if I had grown a third head; his nose was wrinkled up too as if I stank. "I know _what_ you have been raised by Bella but I also know that you are not one of them either. Please do not ask me how I know this but please just know that I do and due to what you have told me about Aro and Felix and how they treated and raised you, I will keep their secret safe. Know that you can talk to me any time about anything. I do mean anything."

With that he did give me a big hug but not before he gave me a knowing look. Did that mean he knows about me and what I can do, could he have answers for me? But before I could ask he pulled back and started to wheel away to leave. As he got into the driver's side of the truck he turned to me and said, "Any time Bella my door is open for you." With that he pulled himself up into the cab of the truck, had the wheel chair folded and in the cab beside him. With one last look at me, started the truck and took off.

With a last glance to my parents' grave I walked back to the curator's office to talk to him about the offensive tombstone. Once that was done I decided to head home. I was starving and decided I would finish that casserole that was in the fridge. After eating I went up to the study to send Uncle Aro an email of my day to see if he can help decipher Billy's words to me.

_Daddy,_

_I went to see my parent's today. You know... to say my good-bye's, and I ran into one of my father's old friends and he said that he "knew" what I was raised by. He also asked that I not ask how he knew, but he will be keeping your secret safe and not because I asked him but because he somehow knew you were different from others of your kind. I don't think he is a vampire, his skin is to dark to be pale like yours. Daddy how can anyone know about Vampires? I thought the only ones who knew about vampires were other vampires. He also had a knowing look about him. Almost as if he knew something about me that I didn't. Could that be possible? Your council here would be great. I await your reply._

_Yours lovingly_

_Bella._

I took my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, from the bookshelf and sat on the settee by the window. I turned on the light behind me and started reading. The next thing I knew I awoke sometime after dark, I sat up trying to remember where I was exactly. Then it hit me, I was in my study sitting in my settee by the window in my home... in Forks… I found my book lying on the floor; I bent over and picked it up marking my place. I put the book on the side table; I stood up and stretched out the kinks. I walked out of the study shutting off the light. I made my way back to my room to bed in hopes of sleeping peacefully. Last night I slept poorly as it was a new house, well here is to hope.

Like the night before, I didn't sleep that well. I kept thinking about everything that has happened. And I am really dreading tomorrow… Yeah I said tomorrow. I will be starting my first official day of school... in like ever, woo fucking hoo for me right? I am kind of excited about going though, as I have never stepped foot in a real school before, but part of me is scared shitless for the exact same reasons. These people grew up together they have been friends since birth. I wonder how they are going to react to me; the child that was supposed to be dead but comes back to life. Yee-haw school is going to be exciting… not.

I decided to push those thoughts out of my head. I need to get those boxes in the study. See what papers and stuff my parents had and hopefully be able to piece together who I am, where I came from and maybe, just maybe I can find out what I am in the process.

Thank you to the powers that be that this is all over. It took me a better part of all day to go through everything. I noticed that my parents kept all their papers neatly in binders and each labeled with dates and years. Some labels had a brief note as to what was in it, for example; bills, bank statements, etc. Other labels had nothing written and gave no indication as to the binder's secrets, or possibilities as to what I am going through. So after school this week I will have to go through each and every one of them to read the contents in better detail, see if I couldn't find any answers to my questions.

After making sure the boxes' contents were put away, I headed to the kitchen to grab the last cup of coffee from the pot and sat outside. It was a clear, warm evening, not to humid which allowed my mind to drift. Where my mind went reminded me that I had something to do... and that was call Felix. With my coffee forgotten I went back inside to call him and fill him in on my day.

"Felix… Babe… how are you?" I asked after he picked up on the second ring. After his reply I proceeded to tell him what I did yesterday, who I met… etc.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	10. Reunions

**It is that time again. Chapter 10 is up. I hope you enjoy! **

**I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Reunions**

**CPOV**

It's been 12 years since I've heard from Aro, I have been extremely curious to know how he gotten along with raising Bella. The last time I had seen him we had been living in England, we only visited that summer because Aro had things he wished to discuss with me. I don't think Aro ever did get to bring up why he wanted to visit that day. Seeing as I'm a doctor and I'm constantly around children and their parents, and seeing the different ways parents acted/reacted around their own kids, I had offered him all the advice I could come up with and some that no human would think of… the blood lust.

I never did find out if it was enough to help him though. I had hoped a few times he would call and give me an update, however if I need to lay blame I should also put it on myself. I could have called him or had Alice check up on him, but you see, my family and I don't stay in one place for more than maybe 4 – 6 years at a time, and not _all_ of us stay together all at the same time either. So to have Alice on "Bella watch" would not have been fair to her or her life with Jasper. Besides, Alice only stayed with us for the first year or so each time we moved anyways.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a vibration in my pocket. I flipped open the tiny phone; it wasn't a number that I recognized, "Hello?"

"Carlisle, my old friend, how are you doing?"

"Aro, old man, your ears must have been burning; I was just thinking about you. I am good thank you for asking. To what do I own the pleasure of your call?"

"Carlisle I want to thank you for the wonderful advice you gave me about raising Bella, I have also completely changed my hunting habits, I helped to be around her. She loves to play the piano and the Pan Flute… yes I said the Pan Flute. When I asked why that particular flute she said something about its sound appealed to her and she had to learn. I think she heard it for the first time when she was in a music store with Felix years back. She is also into ballet, gymnastics and kick boxing. It is amazing sometimes she can't walk across a flat surface without her face being introduced to the floor but when she is twirling or tumbling it is with such grace and elegance, you would never know she was a walking klutz."

"Oh my word Aro, you are just beaming with pride right now I can hear it in your voice. You are definitely a father in every sense of the word. I'm glad you were able to change your habits; she really has changed your life for the better. What else has happened in the past 12 years? Boasting about Bella can't be the only reason you called?"

"Well... as you know Isabella has a house in Forks and she has decided that she wants to move there and go to school like other children. Apparently she is trying to get away from us vampires. She said she needs to be normal, whatever that means…" you could hear the apprehension in his voice when he said that. He continued to fill me in on the events of the last twelve years, including the issues with Demetri, Jane &amp; Alec. When he revealed the things she did, the powers she apparently possessed, I was shocked to say the least. "Carlisle my friend... I didn't say anything to you about what she could do ok?!"

"You have my word Aro. Besides it will be good for Bella to interact with others of her kind. Remember she grew up around vampires, let her be. This is probably something she needs to do, and from one father to another; it is time to let her make her own mistakes. If this is something she has to do, then let her do it. You know she is not trying to get away from you Aro; it is more than likely the others that live with you. From what you tell me of the powers that have come up over the last twelve years, she is probably completely freaked out right now. I remember when Edward was turned and realized that he could hear our thoughts, it completely threw him. Imaging what she is going through, I know you remember yourself waking into this new life, how did you feel when you realized your gift?" I knew by Aro's silence he realized I was right.

"And Aro, I just want you to know, Bella won't be completely alone, we're living full time in Forks now, so we'll be able to keep an eye on her for you."

"Carlisle how did you do it? She's my little girl… I know you're right and I have to let her go, but it's so hard. Never in my life would I have ever felt like this, filled with the love that only a child could bring. You are right in another thing too… I guess I didn't realize that she would be completely freaked out by all that has happened to her. I just want her to be safe. Oh and just to let you know, I don't think Bella would be happy if you openly keep an eye on her, she may think I set this up. I really don't want her to think I don't trust her. She's going through a lot right now, so I never asked, but I accept the offer none the less. Thank you"

"You're welcome Aro, and just to make this situation easier on her, I will be the only one to keep said eye on her. I will call the school to have them send her to me for a physical for her school records, this way she'll know I am here, but won't know that I'm keeping tabs on her. I won't let the others know she's back. I will let them figure it out when she starts school. I just hope she becomes friends with them and doesn't push us away."

"If she doesn't think that this was set up by any of us then she just might. Especially since they won't know about her, they will have the pure shock written all over their faces… I think that will be enough for her. I know I will be hearing about it at the end of her first day, I will keep you informed via email."

"As I promised, I will be inconspicuous about keeping an eye on her. I know Rose misses that little girl; I guess she isn't so little anymore but all the same, in one afternoon Rose became attached to her. Aro the kids will be home soon and if I am going to try and keep this from at least one of my children, I need to clear my head, because you know I will have a hard time keeping this from Edward. I will have to talk to Alice about this. You know Alice… the moment I decided to keep an eye on Bella she would have seen it coming. I need her to know that she cannot tell anyone that Bella is back. Not even Rose... who would be thrilled by that fact. I too will keep you updated via email. Take care Aro."

"Thank you again Carlisle." With that he hung up.

I set off to my study to emerge myself in my medical journals before Alice and Edward came home. If I'm going to keep this from Edward, than I'd need to focus on forgetting.

**EPOV**

_'Back in Forks again'_, I sighed to myself, we have been here for just over eight months and already I am bored. I know it sounds funny to hear a vampire say that they are bored, but when there really is nothing to do… it gets boring. At least school has been a change of pace to break up the day. We arrived at the end of the last school year with something like two months to go and the principle of the school wouldn't budge on letting us continue our studies to finish off that year. So this year, I'm yet again a junior, at least I will have Alice with me. Jasper, Rose and Emmett are seniors; however Emmett and I are in Spanish together. The two of us try to have at least one class together every time we go through school, it keeps us sane.

Since starting school, I found that there is always the same thing… the flighty, airheaded, fake boob job girls trying to throw themselves at me &amp; my brothers. Not to sound like an egomaniac or anything but they usually throw themselves at me because of my unruly bronze hair or as the "girls" have clearly thought… _sex hair_. Oh and there are the douche bag boys trying to get at my sisters. And like each time we have started at a new school; all the students realize everyone but me is paired off. That makes me an even bigger catch. Once the monotony of school started up again it got just as boring and mundane like always.

I stepped out of the car I looked around, I really did like the town of Forks; it was always cloudy and barely sunny so my family and I could easily _"fit in"_ with the rest of the town. The last time we were here was twelve years ago, but that was only for a short month. We had been living in England at the time and Aro wanted to get together with Carlisle to discuss who knows what with him. I don't think they ever did get to talking about why Aro wanted to meet because that was the summer I met the creature from hell. A summer I would rather forget if you don't mind.

Wait… if you think I'm calling that child the creature from hell then you are wrong. That sweet girl did nothing but wake the monster in me… he's the creature from hell. How many people do you know who want to sink their teeth into a sweet innocent five year old? Ohh… wait… I did… nice to meet you by the way. The only thing that child did was emit that intoxicating scent of hers. The smell of strawberries, freesia's and her blood… oh god I could just cum in my boxers right now just thinking about it. I can feel the venom pooling in my mouth thinking about sinking… No, no, no… no! God no! She's a child. You know… even though Carlisle and Aro are friends, I have to be thankful that in the last twelve years they didn't come to visit… that could have been my undoing… yes, I know I am an ass for thinking it.

So… see what I mean? I met the creature from hell that summer. Her scent lingered in the house the whole time we were there, by the time we were ready to leave it wasn't so bad anymore. Almost like I became desensitized to it or something, mind you I wouldn't want to try my luck right now. It was a bit of a mild struggle coming here, thinking that the sent would still permeate the house just to drive me and the creature from hell nuts. However as luck would have it… the scent didn't linger. I am still, to this day, horrified that I almost killed a small child. Now! Can you see why I would rather forget _that_ particular summer ever existed?

Today I am shopping with Alice for her/our winter wardrobe; Alice does not wear the same clothes from one season to the next and she refuses to let us do the same. As you can tell, Alice loves her shopping and the local Salvation Army loves our Alice. We were pulling into the garage when Alice had that familiar look on her face. I tried to hear the vision as it passed through her mind but right from the start she was blocking me. What the fuck? The Canadian national anthem in Spanish… why would she be blocking me? "Alice, what are you seeing that you don't want me to see?"

"Edward, if I told you then that would spoil all the fun now wouldn't it? Anyways, I have to go back out… could you take this stuff to the respective rooms for me please I will be back soon. Thank you Edward." She kissed my cheek and then she was gone.

**APOV**

I blocked him just in time… once I realized what this vision was going to be about I knew I had to block him. I knew of Carlisle's conversation with Aro and I knew Bella was coming back to Forks, but the things I saw in this vision would have Edward horrified with himself. The only other time I had ever seen him react this way, was twelve years ago with poor, little Isabella Swan. But seeing his reaction in this vision made me realize that I needed to find a way to desensitize him to Bella scent since she was returning to Forks to go to school with us. And if I wanted to keep my vision from happening, I'd have to do something drastic.

See, earlier yesterday I had a vision, it was of a girl with brown hair moving into the Swans' old residence today, I also saw us becoming fast friends, best friends actually. I am betting if I put 2 (Carlisle's conversation) and 2 (my earlier vision) together I will come up with 4 and that it was Bella herself that I saw in that vision yesterday. If I am going to prevent that vision of him… ugh… if I want to keep it from happening, I need to find a way of desensitizing him and fast. She starts school starts in two days. I need to get something of Bella's and bring it into the house and hide it where he would not think of looking for it. I remember twelve years ago, Bella's smell stayed a long time in the house and even after they left. Poor Edward, the smell drove him to bloodlust and he hunted sometimes two to three times a day. It was suggested that he head back to England ahead of us, but he swore it was getting better. Sure enough, towards the end he hunted less and less, almost as if he was slowly getting back to normal.

Well I don't know how I am going to pull this off, I need to get something that is Bella's… but I can't go rummaging through her house; she would know something is missing for sure. Once I figure out what I am going to use, I know the perfect hiding spot… under the kitchen sink. No one goes under there and it would be perfect. Now I have to find something that is going to have a strong hold on her scent, something I will be able to use to help him get used to the smell without tipping him off at the same time.

WAIT!

I got it. Esme told me that all of the Swan's personal things were being stored in a locked shed out back, while some of the boxes of her family's papers and stuff were staying in the house for her to go through later. I quickly headed back to the house; I rounded to the backdoor and slipped the key from the holder by said backdoor and headed towards Bella's, more specifically to the shed on her property. I had to work fast seeing as how anyone could come by at anytime. On my way to the shed, I knew exactly what I would get. I've seen children hold on to various toys as if they were holding on for dear life. So with that in mind, I walked into the shed and I had sniffed out the box I wanted... the one that I knew that would have the most potent smell of all… her box of teddy bears.

I retrieved the box in question, and dumped the contents out and started to rifle through all of her stuffies until I found the one that had the most potent aroma. I disregarded that one, that isn't the one that I wanted… I took the second most potent one to use. Common sense tells me, if Bella ever went through these boxes again she wouldn't miss this one in particular… but she would definitely miss the one that had the strongest sent of her on it. Think about it, the first one would have been her absolute favorite teddy bear in the world, the second one... not so much.

Okay, now to put the plan into action. I got back home and slipped the missing key back onto the holder on the wall beside the door. I slipped the teddy bear behind the cleaning products under the sink. Let's hope this helps and that Monday he won't try and kill Bella Swan.

I made a pit stop by Carlisle's office to let him know that his secret was safe with me, and that I wouldn't tell any of the others that Bella was back. I will let each of them learn that on their own. He gave me a grateful look. This was going to be hard; I am going to have to be creative on keeping my mind blocked. I did tell Carlisle that the song 99 bottles of beer is a great song to use and in various languages at that. Again he had smiled at me gratefully.

~*~ **and… the cue passing of days ~*~**

**EPOV**

Monday morning, and so it begins yet again... I'm waiting by the front door for the others to come downstairs and I can smell that infuriating aroma again, it has been driving me mad for the last few days. I have been hunting more than I should need to, if anything it's to quench this constant thirst that I have. When I am out of the house I am ok and my thirst is not as strong, but as soon as I walk into the house, I have to walk right back out. The smell reminds me of twelve years ago when that poor child was here. Actually it smells just like it did when she was here or at least the after smell once she left. Why would that smell be here? She hasn't been here in twelve years so why was her smell back? I have not had the heart to ask only because I would have to explain why. And since she hasn't been back and no one else has mentioned the smell, they would probably think I have gone crazy. Maybe someone bought a strawberry and freesia scented candle and that triggered memories of that sweet yet forbidden aroma.

Finally they were ready to go, we climbed into my Volvo CX and headed off to school. Emmett was in front with me while Alice, Rose &amp; Jasper were in the back. They were all chatting with each other but their thoughts were screaming at me loud and clear. They all were thinking the same thing but not all in the same words. They pretty much kept wondering what the hell was up my ass. Honestly I couldn't answer them without revealing anything. Before we knew it we were pulling into the student parking lot, like usual we sat there just talking before classes started. My reasons were I couldn't stand the mental thoughts of the student population, their reasons for staying… to keep me company.

I went back to my own thoughts while the rest of my family was going through their assignments from yesterday… _holy shit!_ Those two words screamed from everyone's mind at the same time. This in turn prompted me to look up. In the space beside me was a beautiful Aston Martin Vanquish Volante not yet released to the public! Holy shit was right… I wonder who the owner of that baby is. Unfortunately, now was not the time to dwell on it, we had to get to class, which starts in 10 minutes. See my schedule is; Trig, Gym, English, Spanish, Lunch, Biology and then Homeroom. Mind you I have done this many… many times, so I usually don't follow in class and I knew I would be able to retreat to my own thoughts to block everyone else out. As for the owner of the Vanquish, I will just have to wait until the end of school.

The morning passed with ease, I have heard the thoughts about a new girl in school, all though I haven't seen her yet I kept catching a whiff of that same smell that is permeating my home. It has been haunting me all weekend and now it haunts me here in school too, but it seems stronger. It smells like strawberries and freesias. I got into Spanish class just before the bell and took a seat at the back of the class… the sent hit me strongest here. I looked over to Alice and tried to catch her attention but she was not paying attention to me… even her mind was blocked to me. Did I mention how much I hate when she does that? Another thing I was starting to hate was hearing the thoughts of all the students so far about the new girl. The guys had lust filled thoughts while the girls so far had hateful, jealous thoughts towards this new girl. It is a new fucking student… get over it all ready.

Before I knew it we were off to lunch. This is where I really had to work hard to tune out the thoughts of the others… I really didn't want to hear, yet again, how the Cullen's were hot and too bad Alice and Rose were dating Jasper and Emmett. I really didn't need to hear the thoughts from the girls in this school. Alice and I took our usual seats over by the windows away from the rest of the Forks population and waited for the others to show up. I wondered if I should bring up the smell that's been driving me crazy to the rest of them… but then I thought better of it. Rose would just scoff at me, Emmett would make some kind of jackass comment about getting turned on by an imaginary scent and Jasper would just try and use my emotions to make Emmett laugh. No… it's better to keep it to myself.

We did our usual picking at our food while pretending to eat when the smell got stronger. I looked around to see if I could find the source, but to no avail. While trying desperately to keep from hearing my families and everyone else's thoughts I vaguely registered someone mentioning my family's name. Hearing that I perked up and tuned in, why was someone talking about us?

"Who's he?" I heard from the new girl.

_Why would you want to know who he is… if I am not good enough for him then you are definitely not either!_ "That is Edward Cullen, he is absolutely gorgeous, but doesn't seem interested in any of the girls around here. Not that I care mind you." _For once I wish he would notice me… I would love to shag his ass… it must be a cute ass… just looking at it in those jeans… just one grab and I could die happy._Ahh Jessica… she has tried numerous times over the last six months to try and get to "_know"_ me. I quickly found out she is the towns major gossip, well her and her mother are. She must be telling our _"dirty secrets"_to the new girl… that is when I realized I can't hear the new girl's thoughts. Jessica's are registering loud and clear but her mind is blank… strange. Looking back at my food trying to be nonchalant about trying to hear what she was thinking… nothing. How fucking frustrating.

"Eddie, what has your boxers in a bunch"

"Emmett, I hate the name Eddie, and what has my boxers in a bunch is I can't hear the new girls' thoughts. I can hear her through other people's thoughts but not her own. It is very fucking frustrating."

"Edward I would talk to Carlisle if I were you and see what he says." I nodded to Alice and that ended that conversation.

Of course the topic of conversation turned to the possible owner of the Vanquish. Everyone was wondering who the owner was and now that the population of Forks High was in the cafeteria we were all looking at possibilities as to who it was. Since it wasn't here during the summer, hell it wasn't even on the road up until this morning we only concluded that the owner was the new girl. "Has anyone had any classes with the new girl yet?" Alice asked.

Collectively we answered, "No."

"I really don't care about the new girl, I want to know who the owner…" at that moment Alice's eyes glazed over and I caught part of her vision. It was of me leaving Forks, I was "_running_" away from something I had a look of horror on my face. _Please don't do that Edward it will kill Esme._

"I don't know why I would need to Alice. Don't worry please. Time for class, I will see you after school. Get there as quickly as humanly possible if you want the chance to see who owns the Vanquish. I for one am extremely curious as to who it is."

With that we all made our way to our next class. Biology… fun… fun for me. I could probably teach the teacher about biology without even looking at the book. I sauntered into the class and took my seat. A few moments later… she walked in… passing right in front of the fan… blowing her sent across the room to me… I caught a whiff of her scent… THE SCENT… Oh. My. God…

I gripped onto the corner of the desk as I realized that she was making her way down to my desk. I had to have her, I needed to drain her blood this is the child from twelve years ago. This is my "_singer"_ my own personal demon started resurfacing… again. As she walked towards the empty seat beside me she was looking at me and realization flashed across her face. Though once she was seated she said the most unexpected thing to me…

"Hello Edward, I just want you to know I know who you are and what you are thinking…"

I had to… HUH… WHAT?

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	11. First Day(ML-Major Language)

**It is that time again. Chapter 11 is up. I hope you enjoy! **

**I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA. **

* * *

Chapter 11 – First Day

**BPOV**

I woke early not wanting to be late for my first day of school… how embarrassing would that be. I showered and dressed in low-rise tight-fitting jeans and a Sapphire blue cashmere top. I French-braided my hair till the nape of the neck tied it in an elastic and fish boned the pony down to the top of my jeans. God I loved my hair, it was long, thick and it fell to my ass. I rarely ever cut my hair, and when I did, it was only ever a trim here and there.

I went downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee, got to love coffee pots on a timer; I grabbed a cereal bar and turned on the TV to have some background noise. I was up late last night talking with Felix, filling him in on the conversation I had with Billy. He assured me that everything would be fine. He left me with one bit of advice… "Don't let them get to you." And as always, he was right.

I filled my travel mug with more coffee and grabbed my book bag before heading out the door. Once in the car I headed towards the school. Oh yeah that is another thing I did over the weekend… Googled the directions to the school. To be honest it isn't that far from the cemetery, had I gone five more minutes I would have been in front of the school. Got to love small towns for that I guess.

I pulled up to the main building, got out of my car, and made my way towards the main office. Once inside, I walked up to the counter; "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan; I was pre-registered last week and I am looking to get my schedule and other papers that I will need."

"Oh my." Was all she said but she did look like she had seen a ghost. "How... you can't... Oh my!"

I had to bite my tongue; it isn't her fault they fucked up so long ago. So with a sigh I said, "No I am not dead there was a huge mix up with the original crime scene, the officers on duty thought I was in the car when it exploded but as you can see I am very much alive." When she didn't move, I continued on. "I have been living in Montreal Quebec for the last 12 years by my adoptive father Aro Volturi. He called you last week to register me, so could I please get my schedule and other stuff." I hated being rude but she was just standing there with that stupid fucking look on her face.

That seemed to snap her out of her it and she quickly tried to get my papers together but you could see she still was having a hard time wrapping her brain around the fact that I was very much alive.

"Ah yes, here you go Isabella. It says here you have been home schooled all your life. If you have any problems fitting in please… my door is always open." I took the papers from her and left without even a thank you. God sometimes small-minded people give me migraines.

I got back to my Vanquish; picked up my coffee and started to go through the papers. One of them was a school map; thankfully the buildings were all in close proximity to each other. I studied it for all of a minute… yes I said one minute… oh yeah I forgot to tell you I have a photographic memory. It helped me when Uncle Aro would teach me at home. At first he thought I used to cheat but when we discovered that I had a photographic memory he had a hard time trying to test me. It was too easy. Actually I could have already graduated university if I wanted to. I had taken to taking online courses just to challenge myself. But I had never told anyone. With a sigh I looked over my schedule…

Home-room

Spanish

Trig

English

Lunch

Biology

Gym

Hmmm that doesn't look to bad. Spanish, from what I hear, is kind of like French… well we'll see. Trig, I don't know but again we will see. Gym on the other hand could be cool. Especially if they have gymnastics… then you will definitely see me in my element. Ok time to get this show on the road. And I do mean literally, if these people are any indication of what the secretary was like… then it was going to be a long fucking day. I parked in the student parking beside a Volvo CX, sweet ride but mine is sweeter. I looked over and the occupants were off in their own little world. I got out and headed towards the building where my home-room was in.

I met Jessica Stanley in home-room, and yet again, I was assaulted with the same looks of seeing a ghost. I told her the same thing I told the secretary and I quickly learned… around Jessica if you don't want the school to know, than you better keep your fucking yap shut. She is the school's resident gossip, no sooner had I told her that she leaned over and told another person and so on… well at least I won't get those looks anymore… I will just be bombarded with questions as to where I have been the last twelve years.

In Spanish I met Mike Newton, a tall blonde haired guy who from first introductions was flirting with me; poorly I might add, but none the less still flirting with me. It was fucking pissing me off too. But I am new here and these people all grew up together so I played nice with him. If only Felix was here I would sick him on Mike. Not that Felix ever would, he's too good for human blood. I laughed at myself for that one; Felix thinks everything is beneath him. But I love him and he's like my brother in so many ways.

After class I walked to trig with Mike in tow, he was yapping about something or other. Why is he following me around like this, is it because I am the new chick or is it because he is the resident player... and of course, since I was not paying attention, I bumped into a fellow student as both of us were walking into class at the same time. Luckily for me I was able to keep my balance but she didn't. She dropped all her books she had been carrying. I helped pick it all up.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I put out my hand to her.

"Angela." She said very shyly

"It's nice to meet you Ang." I walked to the back of the class by the window. I had taken College level math to challenge myself, I wonder if this class will be too easy for me probably. I pulled out my note-book and started to doodle in the corner of the page. I took the other hand from the back of my neck and laid it palm down on the desk; as soon as it hit the desk top I had a premonition. I was sitting beside a boy with black eyes… and I could see that in his mind he was formulating all the ways that he could kill me. I didn't get a good look at his facial features or anything really to distinguish who he is… or in which class this will happen, but fuck me if he isn't a vampire. My premonition told me that he was a vampire just by the way he was planning to kill me. Great, I moved away from vampires to a town that has vampires. Did Uncle Aro know? Was he in on this… surely he couldn't get vamps to live in a town that fast. I will have to talk to him tonight.

The only other time in my life I had a vampire look exactly like that towards me was when I was 5 years old. The day Uncle Aro found me… shit… could he be the same one… the eyes tell me yes but logically it shouldn't be. Uncle Aro said Vampires who live together need to matriculate a lot in order to not be discovered. But if they were here 12 years ago why would they be back now wouldn't it be too soon. Shit… fuck… now I have to find out. Another thing I will have to ask him tonight. Next thing I knew the bell rang. One more class then it is lunch time.

"Hey Bella, thanks for helping me pick up my stuff earlier, that could have been embarrassing to say the least. Hey would you like to sit with my friends and me at lunch?"

"That would be great Ang, thank you. It isn't fun being the new kid with no friends. Thank you again." I left to go to English.

English class was going to be fun. The book list I got was going to be a piece of cake. All the books on this list I have read… and just purely for fun too. There will be book reports due at the end of each book, and since I have read them several times I will be able to just focus on the report itself and not the book. So to look like I am actually doing something in this class I pulled out a book that I had already on me… it happened to be one from that list and started to read. I got so wrapped up in my book that I didn't even realize the bell rang.

I got up headed for my locker and deposited my stuff and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. I got in the lunch line and ordered a chicken salad with Caesar dressing; I grabbed a chocolate milk to go with it. While at the cash Jessica came up behind me and pulled me towards her table, there was Angela and Mike two people thankfully I already know. There were a few others I didn't know.

"This is Ben, Tyler and Eric… guys this is Bella Swan." As Angela introduced me to them, By the way Ben was slightly leaning towards Ang I assessed that they are dating, Tyler I can tell he is a player just by the cocky confidence he shows (note to self… stay away from Tyler) and Eric who is most definitely gay. Common... how many men do you know who willingly wear baby pink? Besides the way he is looking at Tyler with lust in his eyes is enough to know. But they were all funny and fun to be around. Jessica must have already filled them in about me because they didn't look at me like the ghost of Christmas past so to speak.

As we were talking that is when I noticed five vamps sitting by the window, I feigned innocent and asked Jessica… "Who are they?"

"That's the Cullen's" yup I was right… wait… what? Cullen; as in Uncle Aro's friend from 12 years ago. I **REALLY** need to talk to Uncle Aro tonight. "The tall blonde one is Rosalie and the other blonde is her twin brother Jasper. The big guy, that's Emmett and the little one, is Alice. They are the adopted children of Dr. and Mrs Cullen but the freaky thing is that they are all together as in "_together"_ together." I vaguely remember Rose rubbing my back when I cried that day; Alice was the one that said I was Edward's singer, whatever that meant. I remembered the big guy being outside with the bronze haired guy and a blonde haired guy next to Alice. Now that I have names to two of the three guys…I am guessing… the bronze haired guy is Edward.

"Jess they aren't even related." Angela said, defending them.

"It's still weird you know." Jess said with a bit of distaste.

"Who's that other one with them?" I asked.

"That is Edward Cullen," yup I was right. "He is absolutely gorgeous, but doesn't seem interested in any of the girls around here. Not that I care mind you." Oh my ass you don't care… I can see the lust drooling out of your eyes.

He obviously heard us, damn vampire hearing, he was looking in this direction and Oh. My. God… Edward looks like a fucking Greek god… no… even better… he looks like my dream character, Cedric Diggory, from the Harry Potter movies… well kind of I guess. I racked my brains as to remember who I thought he looked like. I got it… he looks like that famous actor, you know the one every hormonal teenage girl is drooling over right now, yeah him…Robert Pattinson.

Regardless of whom he looked like… he is still a vampire. I highly doubt any of these people know what the Cullen's really are. I wish I knew which one was in my premonition though… This way I would know which one to avoid. That is the sucky thing about premonitions… they don't tell me where and when… just a rough who, what and why.

Before I realized it we were walking out of the cafeteria towards my next class, "Jessica, how long have you known them?" I asked, again feigning innocence.

"Oh they have only lived here for about 6 months. They pretty much stay away from everyone, except Dr. Cullen, he works at the hospital. Him too he is drop dead gorgeous but he is married. Dr. Cullen adopted all 5 of those teenagers, he is way too young to have kids of his own, and apparently his wife can't have children of her own… so they adopted. And just so you know Edward doesn't date the girls around here. I have tried and failed just like so many before. I think he is gay." Yup… the town gossip as I thought. You could also tell that she was 'trying' to warn me about taking him away from her, I almost laughed at that I had to bite my cheek to stifle it. She had better luck winning the lottery than dating a vampire.

Before walking into Biology I looked at Jessica… "Anyone _that_ good-looking is more than likely gay or he has a girlfriend already." Or a vampire I thought to myself. I turned and walked into class. I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip to sign, I was thankful that none of the teachers have yet to make me stand in front of the class to introduce myself. I hope this teacher didn't ask either. After he signed my slip I took it back and walked to the only available seat in the class… the one beside Edward Fucking Cullen.

As I was walking back I noticed he had a look on his face of pure hate, when I noticed his eyes were pitch black. Then it hit me, my premonition, it was this class, he was thinking of all the ways to lure me out and kill me.

I sat down beside him and said, "Hello Edward, I just want you to know I know who you are and what you are thinking about and if you try any of it I will send your ass flying across this room and expose both of what we are to the populous of Forks High." I whispered low enough for no one around to hear, but I knew he could hear me. The look on his face was priceless. It was pure shock.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He spat back with a mouth laced full of venom. You could tell he really was trying to keep from killing me.

"Really Edward, have you forgotten me already, I am hurt. I know at this precise moment you have about 100 different scenarios running through your head about how easy you'd think it would be to lure me out and kill me. Just so you know... try it and you will see your ass flung against that wall over there." I pointed to the wall on the other side of the room. "You see the last time I met you I was deemed your singer. I know my blood calls to you more than any other vampire in the world." Again that shocked look was back on his face.

"That's right Aro told me all about vampires and I remember things very well..." I tapped my temple, "I have a photographic memory, as I said I remember everything except when my memory isn't blocking said things like what happened twelve years ago, but I remember bits and pieces from brief flashbacks that I have had throughout the last six months. My advice for you is to sit as far back from me as possible and at the end of the class bolt outside so that you can get a breath of fresh air and rid your senses of me so that you can think properly and get on with the rest of your day."

Again I stunned him into silence. Finally he asked, "I think I may just do that. Now you said expose us both, are you some kind of vampire too?"

"No Edward I am not a vampire but I know I am not normal. I have no idea what I am that is why I am here. I am hoping to find out." With that I turned back to the front of the class effectively terminating the conversation and ignored Edward Cullen. I could tell he was still thinking of killing me but it wasn't as bad as it originally was… I ousted him and you could tell that he didn't like it or for that matter I don't think he liked me. He had that same strange look on his face when he looked at me, almost as if he was trying to figure me out.

The rest of the class passed without further discussion between him and I. As soon as the bell rang he took my advice and bolted out the door and I am assuming he headed out side. And I took off for gym. I was lucky so far, none of the other Cullen's were in any of my classes and for that, I was grateful. I don't know if I could have handled the "family" reunion so to speak.

I walked into the locker room and got changed into my shorts and school shirt, and headed to sit on the bleachers, but as I entered into the gym I saw I was the only one there so I decided to do some stretching routines, I use various easy kick boxing moves as my warm up. I used these same routines to warm up for my ballet classes, gymnastics and to help me get ready for the harder kick boxing manoeuvres I do. I wonder what we would be doing today for gym. After stretching my limbs I noticed people were watching me especially a big burley guy with muscles that were bigger than my waist, Emmett… great, two classes with Cullen's. I mentally thanked Jess; at least I had names to these vamps.

Now I know a vampire has to feign innocent when it comes to their strength… but I thought it would be fun to see him actually try and tone it down, so I backed up and took a running start… cart wheeled, front flipped 3 times, back flipped 2 and somersaulted right at him. Now one of two things was going happen as I did this… either he would play like I knocked him over or he would stand there and grab me easily and in turn showing off his true strength that he wouldn't want others to know about.

He went for option one… he landed on his back, "Thanks for breaking my fall big guy, nicely done and by the way you have perfected your act nicely… I knew you would take this option and protect who and what you are." I whispered into his ear. I laughed at the look on his face, it was pure shock and he didn't know how to answer me. I got up and walked away. Waiting as the rest of the gym class passed without incident. I laughed at the big guy trying to keep his "strength" to a minimal; it was fucking funny as shit to watch him in action. He really did have his act down. Roll call confirmed that his name was in fact Emmett, not that I doubted Jess, but it was nice none the less. Roll call signalled the end of class, some teachers are really backwards here. I gathered my stuff after changing into my clothes I ran into Emmett again.

In a very low voice I said, "Don't worry Emmett; your secret's safe with me. I just wanted you to know that I knew who and what you were. You and I didn't have the pleasure of meeting 12 years ago. Ask your family I'm sure they will fill you in." And with that I left and walked out the front door.

When I got to the student parking lot I saw a group of guys hovering around my Vanquish… I was horror-struck. Those fuckers better not have scratched her. "If any of you fuckers have so much as put a scratch on my baby I will literally beat the shit out of you. Yes it is the Aston Martin Vanquish Volante and no… it has not yet been released. So pick your fucking jaws up off the ground and stop drooling all over it." I gave my baby the once over seeing not a scratch on her I got in. As I was pulling out of the lot I saw the Cullen's drooling… yes drooling over my baby. I rolled the window down and low enough for the vamps to hear, "Ask Edward how biology went." I winked at him and drove home.

Once at home I called Uncle Aro. He picked up on the first ring, "Dad what did you do?"

"Well, hello to you too Bella." He sounded hurt.

"Hello dad, please answer me. Did you know the Cullen's are here in Forks? Were you in on it? Don't vampires who live together need to matriculate a lot? Why are they here now when they were here 12 years ago? What exactly did you tell them?" I demanded.

"Bella, honey, first of all I didn't know the Cullen's were there until I talked to Carlisle the other day. I was feeling sad that you had left and since he gave me great advice 12 years ago, I turned to him again for more. I was not involved in any way as to why there were vampires in forks. Yes vampires, like the Cullen's need to matriculate which brings me to your last question. 12 years ago they lived in England. Carlisle and his family were there on vacation because Carlisle and I had business to discuss which we never did as… well… you happened."

"Daddy, I am sorry I thought you were behind this. How are you handling my not being there?"

"I am not handling it very well which is why I called Carlisle and honey please don't be mad… I just needed to talk to Carlisle so I called him. He did offer up that he would check in on you but he promised that he would not involve his kids. If you need someone for anything I hope you know that you can call…"

We spoke for a few more hours, when I finally hung up I did my homework and went to bed.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	12. First Day Part 2

**SURPRISE****! A second posting within a few days. **As I am going through the story before I post a chapter, I am getting more and more excited for you all to read it. And if you are kind... there may be another chapter before the week is over.****

**Chapter 12 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – First Day Part 2**

**EPOV**

She ousted me… fuck she ousted me. What did she mean when she said 'expose us both'? I know she isn't any kind of vampire but… this is sooo fucking frustrating. She knew what I was thinking… actually, what I'm still thinking… I want her blood… It's all I can think of now.

_Edward? How come one moment I saw the new girl's body lifeless and drained and the next I'm seeing your ass flying across the room? What the hell's going on?! Edward we're so talking after school, that vision has changed too… I don't see you running anymore but... we have to talk._

I quickly sent her a text to let her know that I had heard what she said. I than looked back towards Bella, I still couldn't figure her out... Why couldn't I hear what she was thinking, when she seems to know what I am thinking just fine? One thing was for sure, Aro broke a cardinal rule by telling her about vampires. I guess we knew that he would have to but wow… Aro… I wonder what Marcus and Caius think about that...

The bell was about to ring in 30 seconds. I was going to take her up on her advice and go outside and clear my head. I couldn't sit through home-room with these thoughts running through my head. I decided that I'd sit in my car and wait for the others. Finally the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and bolted as fast as "humanly" possible.

I got into my car and started listening to Debussy's _'Clair du Lune'_, and decided I would try to hear her thoughts through others. I wanted to know if this little girl was going to start saying things about us Cullen's. I finally found her through Emmett. She was tumbling towards him at an incredible speed. Oh god, what the hell is she doing?! She's going right for Emmett, Emmett play down your strength please. _"Thanks for breaking my fall big guy, nicely done and by the way you have perfected your act nicely… I knew you would take this option and protect who and what you are."_ She did that on purpose… why the hell would she do that?! The fucking bitch… does she think this shit is funny? Is she trying to force a rise out of us?

I spent the rest of the hour keeping tabs on her through Emmett. Finally it was the end of class and yet again she did something I wouldn't have expected. _"Don't worry Emmett; your secret is safe with me. I just wanted you to know that I knew who and what you were. You and I didn't have the pleasure of meeting 12 years ago. Ask your family I am sure they will fill you in."_ I waited for something more but I got… _"Shit… fuck… damn it! I needed to talk to Carlisle and find out what the fuck is going on."_ She wasn't trying to be funny she was making it known she knew who we were. DAMN IT!

I got out of the car when I started to see students coming out the front door. After a few moments I noticed there were a lot of guys hanging around the Vanquish.

About a minute later I heard someone say, "If any of you fuckers have so much as put a scratch on my baby I will literally beat the shit out of you. Yes it is the Aston Martin Vanquish Volante and no… it has not yet been released. So pick your fucking jaws up off the ground and stop drooling all over it."

It was fucking Bella's car. We were right at lunch; the new girl has taste. My siblings and I we're all standing around looking at the car… ok we were drooling but come-on we couldn't help it. An unreleased Aston Martin and she has it, why me. I have to drive it. But that would mean I would have to get to know Bella, DAMN IT! She was pulling out of the space when she stopped and rolled down her window and said something low enough for just us.

"Ask Edward how biology went." She winked at me and drove off. She fucking winked at me… _YES!_ HUH what. Why fuck would I like that? Everyone was looking at me waiting for an explanation. I just got in the car and waited.

"Who was that? What did she mean about how biology went? What is going on?" were some of the questions that were asked by my brothers and sisters

"That guys, is Bella Swan, the new student at Forks High. Alice to answer your thoughts earlier, the reason you originally saw a vision of a lifeless body that changed to a vision of my ass flying across the room, it's because when Bella sat down at the desk she said… and I quote, '_I just want you to know I know what you are thinking about and if you try any of it I will send your ass flying across this room and expose both of what we are to the populous of Forks High'_ as for what's going on… I have no idea." I filled them in on the rest of what happened in biology.

"Bella Swan as in Isabella Swan, the 5 year old that Aro took in?" Rose asked. She had such emotion in her question that I was shocked. I had Emmett tell them the rest of what happened in gym, when he was done I had only one answer that could be possible.

"I think she is making it known that she knows who we are. Before you all get worried about exposure, I am sure that she wouldn't do that. She told me that she herself could get exposed. Since I can't read her mind, I'm going to have to find another way of finding out what she's hiding." Little did I realize at the time, my questions would start to have answers?

"We need to go home and talk with Carlisle and find out what he knows or even if he knew she would be here. What do you guys remember from that day?" Rose asked.

Alice remembered her visions of me trying to get at her for her blood and her also ordering those around her to restrain me. But Rose's answer was shocking.

"I remember Alice giving me the orders to get the girl out of the house. I knew she was in Aro's arms, but when I got in there she wasn't in his arms any more. I ended up finding her under the kitchen sink. I remembered thinking how a tiny being could go from one place to another in a blink of an eye. To this day something still doesn't add up about that. And when Bella said that we all stood still like statues and that she was no longer in Aro's arms but on the floor, she said she hid under the sink and then I came for her soon after. Now I know I am not the stupid dumb blonde people make me out to be… but I know for a fact that all that could not happen in the blink of an eye."

We all agreed that we needed to talk to Carlisle. I pulled out of the school parking lot and we headed home.

Once we reached home we piled out of the car and rushed in only to find that Carlisle hadn't returned home from work yet. So we all sat in the living room doing homework, just waiting for him. The moment Carlisle came in and saw us sitting there; he stopped dead in his tracks.

**CPOV**

I knew they wanted to speak to me, but rather than letting them bombard me with questions, I just held up my hand and said, "Give me 5 minutes to shower and change and I will be right back, then we can talk." With that I left them there.

5 minutes later I was back in the living room and to keep the questions to a minimal I told my children they could only ask two questions and to make them good.

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say, what the fuck is going on?" Emmett asked.

"Why can't I read Bella's mind?" Edward said at the same as Emmett.

"Even though you two asked questions at the same time, they are the only two questions I will answer. I am sorry but after my explications if you still have any more questions you'll need to ask the person involved." I said.

The first question I hoped would have been asked differently but after thinking about it all day at work I came with the best explanation without giving any of Bella's secrets away.

"Aro called me the other day to get some advice on how to handle Bella's leaving the nest so to speak. He told me that in the last 12 years she has gone through two near attacks from some of the vampires living with them, and there have been things that have happened in her life that she needed to come back here to figure out where it all started… She said she needed to be able to understand where she came from, to learn her history." As I said this... I was also singing 99 bottles of beer in Russian. I knew Edward would try and pick it from my mind. The raised brow told me that that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"Edward to answer your question about not being able to read Bella's mind, it is because Eleazar deemed her a shield. Apparently she has the gift of a mental shield against any physical gifts such as yours and Aro's. He's been trying for years to break through it with no success."

They had tried to ask more questions but again I put up a hand to stop them, "Now that I have answered two questions like I said I would, if you have more you will have to ask Bella herself. I am sure I already know the questions you are going to ask but they are not my answers to give you. If she wants to tell you, then it is up to her, not me."

I got them to tell me what happened during their day. Only Edward and Emmett had any interaction with Bella. Edward told me about what happened in biology about her knowing beforehand what he was thinking of doing. She must have had a premonition, Aro said that that was a common occurrence for her; she definitely has a lot in common with Alice. He mentioned that she could expose both parties if that happened which means that she is fiercely loyal when it comes to keeping her family safe, Rose and her could definitely bond over that. When Edward was done speaking, I asked Emmett about what happened to him.

Emmett said he walked into gym to find her doing a warm up routine which was a basic kick boxing routine. He said, to him, the only time someone uses basic kick boxing as a warm up is someone who is a kick boxer. I also found out from Aro that she is telekinetic making her extremely strong, strong enough to take on Emmett, her and Emmett would get along famously over that. I know she was raised in Montreal and it has a rich history, some of the buildings in Old Montréal date back to the 1700's, her and Jasper can bond over the history of that city alone.

"I am going to offer each of you some advice, Edward I, suggest that you get to know the person and not the meal the beast wants. I know her blood calls to you and I remember that for a month you had a hard time with the scent that lingered in the house. Yes it got better by the time we left, but it was not enough to help you now. Now you need to start over. Get to know her and tame the beast."

As I was saying that to Edward, Alice walked over to the kitchen sink and pulled out a teddy bear that was under there. She explained why she put it there and the vision she had, she said she hoped it would help, and she handed the bear over to Edward to help him with her scent.

"Edward I know your angry that I did it, I really only wanted to help" Alice said.

"Its fine Alice, maybe you did help, but maybe you didn't, however, it will help now. Thank you." He said, bringing the bear up to his room.

"Rose, I know you grew attached to that little girl that day, take my advice and get to know the woman she has become, apparently she is fiercely loyal to keeping secrets, ours as well as her own. Maybe she will remember you enough to be able to open up to you. And if she doesn't I know you wouldn't push her to do something that would betray her secrets. She is a lot like you in that way, you will be friends because of it." Rose gave me a hug.

"Thank you Carlisle, I would like the ok to try and transfer into one of her classes so that I could get to know her better." I gave her the ok to do so and she ran off to get started on the transferring of classes.

"Alice, I know you are always looking for someone outside of your family to be close to, since she grew up around vampires, this might be a chance to get to know her, see what it is she likes. Believe me when I say, you two have a lot more in common than you know..." Alice squealed and also asked if it was ok to transfer into one of her classes, and I told her it was ok. And off she too went to do the same thing.

"Emmett, just befriend her, you say you think she is into kick boxing well I can confirm that she is. Aro told me that she took ballet lessons, gymnastics and kick boxing. You could help her train, like with Alice, you and her have more in common than you think." Emmett just nodded and went to help Rose.

"Jasper, I know you have love for history, Bella grew up in a very historic city, use that to your advantage. One class I would try and transfer into with her would be English. I know for a fact that she has a love of literature just like you do. Use it to your advantage." With that Jasper took off to be with Alice.

"Carlisle, do you realize you are making it look like Aro asked you to do this for him." Esme said.

"Esme she feels like a daughter to me and I only met her that one time. The way Aro spoke of her and all the things he told me about her," _I envisioning myself slowly undressing Esme... starting with her top..._.

"EWWWW…" I heard growled.

_"Edward that is what you get for trying to listen in, now stop trying. You're going to have to wait and learn her secrets in HER time frame not yours."_ I thought to Edward.

"As I was saying Esme, knowing what I know I can't help but think of her that way. I know for certain that she can handle herself, kick boxing aside, I just want her to be around those she considers friends or who she'll consider them to be friends."

"I know what you mean Carlisle, when I did her home the only time I actually went in there was to do the study for her, I did it with the mind set of her as my daughter. I left her my number in hopes that she will call and we can talk."

While the rest of my family went about their nightly routines, Esme and I went hunting. In the middle of our hunt, Esme suddenly stopped. "We have to invite her over so we can officially get to know her."

"That's a lovely idea Esme, let's finish here and get one of the kids to do that for us how's that?" She just nodded her head and we finished hunting. Little did I know that Bella would be having her own ideas on this issue...

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	13. Dreams

**"WHAT?****!? ****Another chapter posted in the same week. What is that now 3?" Said the loyal reader.**

**"Why yes it is. I wanted to give you all another chapter before I went on my weekend." Said the author. "I hope you enjoy Chapter 13, it is the longest one yet."**

****Since I am going through the story before I post chapters, I am getting more and more excited for you all to read it. I actually have a few chapters ready and waiting. So please review kindly and when I am back from my weekend maybe you will get a double chapter posting.****

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Dreams**

**BPOV**

_I was sitting by the river on the quay back in old Montreal, just watching the boats on the water, I had a feeling someone was watching me. I turned around and there was a woman with long black hair and blue eyes walking towards me. She was beautiful, she exuded confidence, and I didn't know what to say to her._

_"Bella, I know you don't know who I am but you and I are family. We share the same bloodline;"_

_"What do you mean we are family, I have not birth family? Who are you? What do you want of me?"_

_"My name is Prue, short for Prudence, as I said we are family, albeit distant family, your bloodline ties to mine. We are both descendants of the Warren line of witches. Melinda started mine and Elyzabeth started yours…"_

_"Whoa back up… line of witches… Are you saying I am a witch?"_

_"Yes, you Bella Swan are a witch, as I was saying, Melinda's bloodline, my bloodline, has always had an active female witch in every generation, and Elyzabeth's bloodline, your bloodline, unfortunately has not… at least until now. I know this is a lot to take in but…"_

_"STOP IT… STOP IT…"_

_-oo-_

I woke up covered in sweat… what the fuck… that was just a dream right? People can't come to you in dreams, can they?

"FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

A witch… It would make sense though. Uncle Aro has never heard of vampires being able to do the kinds of stuff I can, and I mean really come-on? If there can be vampires, can't there be witches as well? But everything I knew about witches was supposed to be bad; then again the same thing can be said about vampires…

"FUCK ME!" I screamed again. I am so fucking confused. I looked over at the time on my alarm clock and realized I had five minutes before my alarm went off anyways. I got up and hit the shower to wash the dream away. Half an hour later I was dressed and heading down to get my coffee and cereal bar.

One thing I knew for sure was that when I got home from school today, I was going to have to start going through those damn boxes. I needed answers and hopefully they lay in their confines. All I know is that it was going to take me forever to read all of that information, I knew I should have taken those online learning programs for speed reading. I would need to know speed reading to get through all of it in one night. Maybe… you're right speed reading is not what I need… what I need is…

"Fuck me!" I said as I slapped my forehead… speed reading… vampire, I could use vampire speed and eyesight right now. And fuck me if I didn't know seven of them right here in Forks, but who could I turn to? I don't know them very well, and I don't know who to trust with this secret. I would have to get each one of them alone throughout the day and chat with them to see who I could entrust with this secret.

Esme already said I could call her if I needed anything, after all she did remodel my house for me. Could I trust her though? I guess I could because without even asking me, she didn't change the actual house. I guess learning from experience that people can change their minds when it comes to remodelling and knew that I may have a change of heart with regards to the remodel… well I am glad she kept it the way it was. Eleazar was right her gift is that of love.

Then there is Carlisle, he had been very compassionate right from the start, even back then when I was five. He always spoke to me like a person and not like a child and when he answered my questions he didn't lie to me either unlike other adults would have done just that in order to appease a curious child. I am assuming he spoke with Uncle Aro that day about how to raise a human child, and I am sure Uncle Aro called him once I left to get some kind of advice on dealing with the "empty nest" syndrome feelings. Would Uncle Aro have told him about me? Knowing Uncle Aro he probably did tell Carlisle about me, but for now I would see how this played out. So for his compassion of my feelings and the knowledge he gave Uncle Aro, I respect him, but could I trust him?

Then there are his children, I can rule out Edward, his bloodlust is far too great, I don't want to be living in fear that he is going to kill me in a seconds notice. As for the rest of them, I needed to get to know them first before I could let them in. I think I will call Carlisle tonight and ask him for his help. I hope he will be able to help me; maybe he can answer some questions about his kids for me.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, and when I said that I wanted to get to know the Cullen children, I thought I would do it on my terms, never did I anticipate that they would want to get to know me as well. When I had homeroom this morning, let's say I was pleasantly surprised to see that Rosalie was in there.

She told me that she remembered me from when I was five and that she missed me. She told me that she had grown attached to me in the short amount of time that she spent with me. After homeroom there was Spanish were I met Alice, let's just say that she can put a Mexican jumping bean to shame. If she were human I would have told her to cut out the caffeine, however, she is sweet enough though, and I can see us being friends too.

After the Alice experience it was nice to have a class by myself. I could collect my thoughts and let what I learned about Rose and Alice sink-in. After Trig I had English, this is where I met Jasper, believe me when I say… I do not have an assessment of him yet. He seems very stand-offish to me, he is polite enough but still, I am not sure if he likes me or not, it makes me wonder if it is only Edward that is drawn to my blood in such a strong way.

As you already know I have biology with Edward and gym with Emmett, I don't know what to do about biology; Edward now seems to be avoiding sitting anywhere near me in any form. It also seems as if he has stopped breathing all together. Emmett, on the other hand, seems like the kind of person you could call the class clown. I like him already; he has taken it upon himself to be my big brother, trying to protect me, ha ha ha ha if he only knew right? I found myself laughing so much in gym that it was hard to concentrate.

So given my earlier assumptions… Carlisle is the vampire best suited for this situation I have in hand. I will call him when I get home. But before I could jump in and ask him to help me, I would have to get to know him. I would sit with him and have coffee and just shoot the shit.

Once I got home I called Uncle Aro. He picked up after two rings. "Hello Uncle Aro,"

"Bella, how are you?"

"I am good, I just wanted to let you know that I have finally spoken to all the Cullen _kids_ and the only two I can't deal with is Edward and Jasper. We already know why Edward because of my blood but is it possible to have two vampires with the same lust for blood?"

"Actually Bella, the answer is both a yes and a no. Yes because it is potently strong to all vampires but no because your blood can only call to one vampire only. It seems to be Edward. I have a funny feeling about the why though. Let me research that first before I give you details okay?"

"Yeah that's fine Uncle Aro; umm can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella."

"Did you by chance tell Carlisle what I am able to do?"

There was a brief silence before he answered me, but that was confirmation enough for me. "Yes Bella I did, but before you yell at me for doing so, I wanted someone other than Felix and myself to know so that you had someone to turn to for help. I was going to tell you the moment you told me when you started your research, but since you hadn't told me when you were starting I didn't say anything. I am sorry."

"Uncle Aro I am not mad. I was actually contemplating asking one of the Cullen's to help and I was getting to know them so I would know who I could trust with this secret. I had it narrowed down to Esme and Carlisle anyways."

We spoke for another hour when I told him that I had to go so that I could call Carlisle. I told him that I wanted to sit and talk with him for a little bit before I dove into why I was meeting him. He bid me goodnight and we hung up.

I went up to the study and retrieved the letter Esme had left me; I pulled out my cell phone and started dialling…

"Hello?" Esme picked up after two rings.

"Esme, this is Bella Swan, you remodelled my house for me?!"

"Yes I remember, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if I could speak with Carlisle, please." After what sounded like the phone being muffled and shuffled a new voice came on the phone.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hello Carlisle, I was wondering if you would be willing to come over and sit and have coffee with me so that we could talk."

"Bella, I would like that very much I can be there in 5 minutes is that ok with you?"

"Sure that is fine, thank you."

"My pleasure dear, see you shortly."

With that he hung up. I set about to put the coffee pot on, I went into the fridge and took out the pint of pig's blood and poured it into a coffee cup and set it into the microwave to warm up. I had anticipated Carlisle saying yes so I stopped at the butchers on the way home. You would think I was holding some kind of satanic ritual the way the butcher was looking at me after I asked for it. By the time the microwave signalled its beep there was a knock at the door.

"Welcome, Carlisle I assume. I am sorry I didn't remember what you looked like. Last time I saw you I was five."

"That's fine dear. I am surprised you called. What can I do for you?"

"Well first you can come in and join me in the kitchen I have put on a pot of coffee… yes… yes I know you don't drink coffee, but upon anticipation of you saying yes I stopped by the butchers and purchased a pint of fresh pig's blood. I warmed it up for you in the microwave I hope you don't mind?"

"Bella, you didn't have to go through the trouble, I would have just sat and talked while you drank your coffee."

"Then in that case don't expect it all the time, the butcher thinks I am some kind of Satanist." I said with a smile and couldn't control my laughter any longer.

"Carlisle, let me get to the point of why I asked you here, or at least part of the point… the rest will come out later. I know Uncle Aro called you and that you took it upon yourself to check up on me, but I can't help wonder why."

"Well your Uncle called me for advice about you leaving home. He was worried and I said that to help appease his worries."

"Well I want you to know that I am working on getting to know you all and I thought I was doing it on my own terms but they came to me instead, why is that?" I asked.

"Bella, what I am about to tell you is no secret to you really and I seem to recall that you really didn't appreciate liars so here is the truth straight out. Do you remember Eleazar?" I nodded yes. "Remember twelve years ago when he explained Aro's gift to you?" Again I just nodded yes. "Then you must remember him saying there are other vampires who have gifts, and apparently a certain human who is a shield. I told my children to befriend you mostly based on who they are as _people_ so to speak, and also based on what I know about you. Yes I know a lot about you, Aro told me certain things you can do."

"Carlisle that is part of what this get together was about I wanted to lead up to asking you something and I will but please continue."

"I told Rose to befriend you based on your secrets and the fierce loyalty you have to your family and said secret keeping. She is also fiercely loyal to our family and our secrets. I thought you two could bond over that, plus she grew quite attached to you that day.

"Alice has the gift of visions of the future, they are however, suggestive. If the mind changes so does the vision. Now please do not be surprised if she is _seeing_this conversation as we speak. She kind of keeps tabs on all her family. She may be keeping tabs on you too." I could see her expression drop so I quickly said; "I will speak with Alice to make sure she keeps your secret safe, if she knows" she looked relieved when I said that.

"Any how… as I was saying, you have the gift of premonition which if I am to understand, doesn't change once you have them, you two could bond over that. She also has never had a friend outside of our family, and she would love this opportunity to befriend someone who already knows about us.

"Jasper he has a love for literature and history, and since you my dear, grew up in a very historic city and you love literature as well I thought he should get to know you and use that to his ability. He also has the gift of feeling and manipulating emotions, it is quite funny to see him use that on Edward and Emmett."

"Umm Carlisle, I don't think Jasper likes me, in English today he was very stand-offish towards me. Is it possible that two vampires can share the same lust for one person's blood?"

"Bella, that is because he is new to our way of life, he sometimes struggles with his lust for blood. Even though your blood calls to Edward as it does… it is strong to him too but not in a calling sort of way like Edward. Give him time and let get to know you as a person ok. Speaking of Edward, do you realize that he is frustrated that he can't read your mind? Yes he can read minds, kind of like Aro but he doesn't need to touch you to hear what you think and he can only hear what you are thinking in that particular moment. Aro hears all thoughts a person has ever had. Let Edward get to know you as a person as well, and hopefully his bloodlust will die down for you to become friends."

"You know Carlisle, it explains a lot as to why Edward seemed to be trying to figure me out every time he looks at me. He is trying to hear what I am thinking… and thankfully he can't, some of the things I had been thinking about… he would have known what I am keeping secret. It's good to know I can hide it from him."

"As for Emmett, I know you know Emmett is strong, let him help you with your kick boxing and bring it to the next level, also do not be afraid to let him be used for your telekinetic abilities. I know you can move yourself from one spot to another, let him help you with that to,"

He was about to say something else but I cut him off, "Carlisle, there is something else that you may not know about, remember twelve years ago when I explained how you guys were still like statues, well apparently it is some kind of ability to make things remain in place unmoving. I don't know what exactly that is yet but it only happens when I am scared or surprised into doing it. Do you think Emmett would help me learn how to control it?"

"I will let you decide if you can trust Emmett enough or all of us for that matter to help you. I speak for myself that I would help you learn."

"Carlisle, I have other plans for you to help me with, but tonight is not the night to ask."

We sat in the kitchen for three hours and just talked. He told me about a remodel job Esme was doing and that it is a challenge as the owner is changing their mind almost every day. He told me about his job at the hospital and I told him to get used to seeing me there. Even though I am a gymnast and into kick boxing and ballet, I can't seem to walk across a flat surface without introducing my face to the floor. I told him about my life in Montréal… minus the real reason I was here that would come in time. I had a funny feeling he already knew, Uncle Aro would have told him for sure.

When my stomach started to grumble he bid me a good night, he thanked me for the thoughtfulness behind the pig's blood. After I bid him a good night I made myself something to eat. I called uncle Aro and spoke to him for an hour then I asked him if I could speak to Felix and we talked for another hour. Before I knew it, it was time for bed. I climbed in bed hoping for a dreamless night, no such luck for me.

_I found myself back on the quay in old Montreal I was waiting for someone but I wasn't sure who I was waiting for. Then she showed up again, this Prue person that is._

_"Hello again Bella, are you ready to talk today?"_

_"What makes you think I am a witch Prue?"_

_"Let me ask you this Bella, have you been doing things you can't explain where you got the ability to do them?" I didn't say anything to her. "I'll take your silence as confirmation. Let's see, what are you able to do, are you telekinetic? No you can have premonitions right? No wait; you are able to freeze time aren't you?"_

_"Freeze time? Is that what that is called? I guess that makes sense, freezing something in place… cool now I have a name for it."_

_"So that is your power… the power to freeze time…_

_"Ummm Prue, what makes you think I can only do one of those things?"_

_"What do you mean only one of those things… you see every generation on my side of the bloodline has only ever had one power at a time. Why do you ask?"_

_I thought now would be a good time to say something to her. "Well, I am able to move things with my mind, telekinetic as you call it. I have the power of premonitions; I can actually move myself from one place to another and the power to freeze time. I can do all 4 things except I have perfected 3 of the 4 of them."_

_Prue stood there staring at me, "You have 4 active powers, well three of them actually but the forth one is a variation of telekinesis. To be honest that sounds like you are able to orb, don't ask me to explain orbing that is something you will need to talk to…"_

_I cut her off "Prue what the hell am I? Why is this happening to me? Who…"_

_-oo-_

With that I was woken up by my alarm clock. "Fuck, just when I was starting to get answers too." I took a better look at the time on the alarm clock, "Shit, I have to go to school." With that I was down stairs rushing around like an idiot with my head cut off… running late is never a good thing.

School and the rest of the week passed slowly. With all of the Cullen's in my classes I had no choice but to slowly get to know them, it was not the way I wanted this to go but you have to make the best of it I guess. I got to know that both Rose and Alice love to shop and Jasper is still very stand-offish with me. Edward was... well he was being him, ignoring me but surprisingly I was getting very close to Emmett. He was letting me go to him, unlike the others who seemed to "push" themselves on me. Emmett would help me warm up in gym and keep me laughing all the time.

I was also struggling with unwanted suitors along the way, Mike Newton kept trying to ask me out and because of it, there was a strain on my friendship with Jess. Finally I told Mike to open his fucking eyes and see the girl who was really fawning over him and it wasn't me. Tyler Crowley was the same thing, but this time I didn't give him advice for Lauren Mallory, I can't stand that bitch. She treated me like shit ever since she saw some of the Cullen's talking to me; apparently she has been trying to get in their good graces for a long time. She wanted for Edward to really see her and only her and no one else. So in her mind, it was like I was better than she was. If only she knew it really was because I knew who/what they really were and she didn't. Besides I really am better than she is, so SUCK THAT BITCH!

Now it was Friday and I am exhausted, I have been not sleeping at night. Sleeping meant dreaming and dreaming meant acknowledging what I might be. Actually if I am being honest I have been dreading going to sleep, because I didn't want to sleep… I didn't want to dream of her; even if she could give me the answers I needed, I was just so scared to have the answers. So I have been living on coffee and Red Bull energy drinks. I am hoping I can get in touch with Carlisle again and sit down and talk to him see if he can help me.

By the time Friday's gym class came along I was getting fucking frustrated. The Cullen "kids" are driving me crazy, I was sitting at lunch with Jess and Angela and I could feel all their eyes on me boring into the back of my skull. Several times they have asked me to sit with them at lunch but I just couldn't seem to bring myself to do it. Each of them are sweet in their own way but unfortunately the one I _want_ to get to know wants nothing to do with me. Because of that reason, keeps me from sitting with them. Why should I when he hates me so much? Oh as I said before they are really driving me bat shit crazy with how they have "pushed" themselves on me before I was ready to get to know them on my terms.

During warm up time in gym I decided to confide in Emmett because I know they know that I am getting close to Emmett and not them.

"Emmett, I am sure you are getting the back lash as to why I won't sit with you guys. And for that I am sorry."

"Why won't you anyways? What's wrong with us Bells?"

"Oh Emmett, there is nothing wrong with you guys per-say. If you must know the actual reasons why, here it is; Rose treat me like a child, she is picking up my papers that I drop or she is trying to _'help'_ me in class. Even though I told her that I should be in university with the level of education I have she doesn't listen. Then there is Alice, god is she that desperate to have friends that are not you guys or Vampires in general. She has been desperately trying to engage me in various conversations that I don't even care about, like who is the up and coming fashion designer of the month. I think she sees me as a life-size Barbie that she can dress up and play with. I may like my fashion but I don't keep up with who the designers are and I definitely DON'T do Bella Barbie games. Then there is Jasper... what fucking broom stick got shoved up his ass? I mean I know he is new to your way of life but come-on man, take the broom stick out and lighten up already." He just laughed at my little rant.

"Yes Jasper is new to our life and it takes a lot of restraint on his part to even be in a room with humans. But I like your analogy better… ha ha ha broom stick up his ass good one. Add to the mix that your blood smells sweeter than most it is extremely hard for him to be near you. Give him half a chance he really is a great guy, yah know. As for Rose and Alice, I will talk to them for you ok. I noticed you didn't once mention Edward."

"Em do not get me started on your brother, I am sure he hates my fucking guts. He is clearly ignoring me for some fucking reason. Although I don't know why, yes… yes I know, I am his singer but common there is going to extremes and then there is what he's doing. He could just suck it up and not breathe around me you know."

For the rest of gym Emmett let me vent while he helped me improve myself as a kick boxer. Felix was good but Emmett was better. Emmett said that during one round of schooling he actually majored in teaching different types of martial arts. Fun fact: did you know that in kick boxing there really is no such thing as ranking, but if you wanted to rank yourself, then you would parallel yourself with judo; and the ranking is such… It starts with white, then yellow… orange... green... blue... purple... red... brown... black. As much as I love Felix he helped me go as high as a green belt. Emmett was planning on helping get to the black belt level. I kick ass now... imagine when I hit THAT level I will be fierce.

Once I got home after school I called Uncle Aro and filled him in on my week. Things like the dreams, not sleeping because of said dreams and my meeting earlier this week with Carlisle. He thinks that it is a great idea and it wouldn't hurt to have help from Carlisle with the research and that I could trust him. I decided to call Carlisle and ask him if it is possible we could meet at my house the following morning at about 10 am and he was more than thrilled and happily accepted my invite.

I was sitting in my study after supper trying to sort through some stuff, I realized that all I was doing was staring off into space, I wasn't focused on the task at hand. See, not having slept most of the week, I realized that I couldn't put it off any longer. Even though I didn't want to have the dreams of some chick telling me I was a witch, telling me that I was some kind of freak, the thought of me falling over from sleep deprivation didn't appeal to me. I could no longer ignore the fact that I was exhausted. Well I guess the lesser of two evils is the chick in my dreams. So I headed off to bed at 8:00 that night.

Don't get me wrong… I didn't doubt there are such things as witches… I mean come-on I would be a hypocrite if I didn't believe…

Hello…

Remember…

I was raised by vampires!

I seriously needed to know though. I think this Prue chick has all the answers and she was trying to tell me something important. Maybe she will be able to tell me where to start looking and if there is someone out there who could help me. Would she know anyone like me? She said every generation in her bloodline had someone with an active power. Does that mean she does too… or does she know someone who does? She said my line never had anyone active until me, I wonder why that is. Oh god damn it… to many questions and no answers. She is my only source of answers right now. Hopefully she will be able to point me in the right direction. I drifted off to sleep with all these thoughts running threw my head. And for once I had slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	14. Research Project

**It is that time again. Chapter 14 (SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW PLEASE). I hope you enjoy!**

**Now that I am going through the story before I post chapters, I am getting more and more excited for you all to read it. I actually have a few chapters ready and waiting, so please review kindly.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Research Project**

**CPOV**

After we came back from hunting last night Esme and I sat down and discussed when would be the best time to invite Bella over. She wanted to do it right away, but I told her that it would be better to wait and let Bella get adjusted to school and let her get settled into a routine at home before we start intruding into her life more than already have. Finally she relented and told me that I was right… She knew the kids would be bombarding her life and we knew that, in its self, was going to be over whelming. We had to be patient and wait.

While we waited for the kids to come home, Esme and I were talking about how well Aro adjusted to life living with a human daughter, while we talked Esme's phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked at the number; it was not one that we knew, so she answered tentatively, "Hello?"

"Esme, this is Bella Swan, you remodelled my house for me?!"

"Yes I remember you, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if I could speak with Carlisle, please." I saw Esme cover the phone with her hand and she pushed it towards me.

"It's Bella she wants to talk to you"

As I took the phone from her I thought to myself I wonder if she knows of the promise I made to Aro, I wondered if she knew that I knew what she could do. Seeing as I couldn't put it off any longer I put the phone to my ear… "Hello, Bella."

"Hello Carlisle, I was wondering if you would be willing to come over and sit and have coffee with me so that we can talk." Coffee?! It must be serious then if she is using the pretence of a 'coffee' date.

"Bella, I would like that very much, I can be there in five minutes is that ok with you?"

"Sure that is fine, thank you."

"My pleasure dear, see you shortly." With that I hung up the phone and gave it back to Esme.

Esme looked at me dejectedly; she was hoping that it would be her that Bella invited over instead of me. "She invited me for coffee Esme. I know we don't keep secrets from each other and there are something's you need to know about Bella but they are not my secrets to tell. She will let us in when she is ready, if she is ever ready; so have faith sweetheart, she will let you in. The kids will be home soon, but you need to trust me when I say, I think Bella is reaching out to me for some help. I will fill you in on some of the details when I get home ok." Without waiting I went to Bella's.

When I got there she offered me a cup of fresh pig's blood, how sweet. We talked about Aro, what she can do, what my kids can do, and most of all she asked me to keep her secret, that will be hard to do but I did promise her that I would. I did however forewarn her that Alice may already know but I did promise her to speak with Alice and I will.

On my way home I started to concentrate on the best way to block my mind from Edward. Alice had probably already figured out what was going on the moment I made the decision to keep Bella's secret. My worry was if she would know exactly what it was that I was keeping secret. As I pulled up to the house I started to sing Lady in Red by Chris De Burg. Esme was waiting for me when I walked into the house, she was about to bombard me with all kinds of questions, I raised my hand to her to hold her off.

"Esme give me 10 minute please I need to talk to Alice and then we will speak after." I didn't give her a chance to answer me as Alice was already in my study waiting for me and for a few minutes we "spoke" about Bella.

10 minutes later I came out and walked into the garden to where Esme was. "Esme, there are some things I have promised Bella that I would not discuss, and what I can tell you is that she had a great life in Montreal and that she said that she is in need of my assistance later on basically due to what I know already. Please don't ask me to betray her trust when I just got it. However I will fill you in on what she told me about her life in Montreal."

With that we sat and talked, Esme laughed when I told her about the fresh pigs' blood she got for me. We talked into the early hours of the morning, she tried to ask questions pertaining to the subject I need to keep secret which I easily diverted all the while I kept singing random songs to block out Edward.

**ALICE POV**

After Carlisle got home from Bella's I knew he wanted to talk to me so I waited for him in his study. I had been keeping tabs on my family as always when I got the vision of him and Bella sitting in what I guess was her kitchen. When Carlisle told me that Bella and I shared something more in common… I started keeping tabs on Bella too. That is when I knew everything. She decided that she needed to trust someone with her secrets. So needless to say I was shocked that she trusted Carlisle over Esme, but that might be because Aro confided in Carlisle and she had probably figured that out too.

Since this started I have been constantly reciting the Chinese alphabet backwards, singing various songs in other languages and god knows what else to keep my mind blocked. I was doing all this so that I could keep these secrets from Edward. I knew Bella was keen on keeping her secret and when Carlisle told her I may already know as well I knew I had to keep her secret too. She is a very unique girl; she has gifts that I have never heard of, I wonder if I should talk to her… let her know that I know. I will have to ask Carlisle if it is a good idea or not.

Carlisle opened the door, "Alice we need to talk."

"I figured as much. Carlisle, I know what you are going to tell me and I am blocking it all right now. It is safe with me until it needs to come out."

"Alice, what exactly do you know?"

"I know everything." But on paper I wrote, _"I also understand what you meant by; we share something in common."_ I said, "Should I talk…"

Carlisle shook his head, "In our own way we are each going to be needed. You should try to _gift_ away some of what you have to help if you know what I mean, but I must implore you to be very diplomatic about how you approach this."

"Carlisle I understand... I will approach with extreme caution. You have my word."

It was an unspoken request that we mention no names or any kind of reference as to what we talked about. We had to chose our words and keep them general, and at the same time we each had to block our thoughts from Edward. Normally our family didn't keep secrets from each other, but this was not ours to tell.

**EPOV**

Since Carlisle came home from Bella's house he and my sister have been blocking me from hearing their thoughts. I was 100% sure that they were talking about Bella, I mean come-on, Carlisle gets back from her place and him and Alice are having a cryptic conversation. It doesn't take a fucking rocket scientist to figure out who they were talking about. We all heard their conversation coming from the study. Esme was upset that Alice knew the same thing Carlisle did, hell all of us were pissed that we didn't know. Even though she was upset, Esme assured us there must be a reason. After Carlisle came out of his study, he and Esme went out into the garden to talk.

A few hours later she came in from the garden and assured us that in time we would know what was going on. It was still a fucking piss off to be kept out of the loop. It was bad enough I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts I was hoping to get an idea of them via Carlisle. I heard what everyone else heard when he spoke to Esme about her life, but when it came to what I really wanted to know… like what the fuck she was hiding… he doubled his blocking efforts.

The rest of the week droned on and my siblings were getting to know Bella slowly, they wanted to be her friend and spend as much time with her as possible. Even thought they didn't voice it, they thought she was being quite a bitch by not sitting with us and seeming like she didn't want to be our friend. And today while sitting in the car on our way home it was no different. Only this time they started venting openly.

Finally Emmett got fed up with all of the bitching he was hearing from Rose at night and Alice and Jasper when they were alone in their room. And to say the least so was I, I am fucking sick of it. Since I was hearing it in their minds every day for a whole week, but what shocked me was Emmett himself. Emmett decided to be the voice of reason for once, go figure

"Good fucking lord…shut the fuck up. Even though she grew up with vampires did you ever stop to think that maybe she is reluctant about getting to know us? Did you stop to think that maybe she thinks Aro set this up with Carlisle or maybe... just maybe she wanted to get to know all of you on her terms?" He said with a frustrated growl. Then he looked at us all, taking in our faces one at a time.

"Guys, Bella and I talk in gym all the time, she confided in me today as to why she has been reluctant to get close to us. Rose you are bombarding her with all that you remember when she was a child, get to know the woman she's become, she could surprise you. And by the way... stop treating her like a child that she clearly isn't. Alice, are you so desperate to have a friend outside the vampire race that you are forcing yourself on her; leave her get to know the real you and not the fashionista that can be. She is terrified that you will play Bella Barbie with her all the time. She loves fashion but could care less who the designers are. So chill, ok! Jasper you need to change, I know... I know, it is hard for you to even be near a human and all but try to be a bit more polite to her. You come across as very stand-offish to her she actually said and I quote: what fucking broom stick got shoved up his ass? And you" He rounded on me, "Edward... dude, chill the fuck out. She thinks you hate her guts even though she knows that it has more to do with her blood than anything else. But dude seriously stop fucking ignoring her."

Needless to say when Emmett got like that, we listened. We were shocked to say the least that they had bonded so easily.

"Emmett, how did you get Bella to open up to you like that?"

"Jasper, I just listened. I didn't force anything between us. Listen Jasper you and I didn't officially meet her 12 years ago, so I don't know if that helped me out or not but in gym I let her come to me and not go to her. I didn't force things on her, and man for a human she is incredibly strong, tougher than you think. Did you all know she is a green belt kick boxer? I'm going to help her get her black belt. She can hold her own yah know. She is like a little sister to me now and I swear to fucking god if anyone hurts her…" He left it trail off there looking straight at me.

"Emmett, you know the only reason I am ignoring her IS because she is my singer. If I ignore her then the problem will go away, the internal beast, not her, will go away. If I ignore her then she can't be hurt by me." The thought of Bella hurt, cut me deep down to the core, but I can't understand why.

Thinking back on the time that Bella has been here trying to figure out why it would hurt me so much if she got hurt but I couldn't quite grasp the why of it. Earlier today when I saw Bella in Biology I could tell that she had not been sleeping as much as I'd like her to. Why would I care if she slept or not but I did care, more than I should. That is when I realized it, and boy I was shocked with myself too. There was genuine concern for her; I cared for her, really cared for Bella Swan. I tried to push it away; I have to stay away from her for her own safety. I found myself not being able to stay away from her, I wanted to leave and never come back but I wanted to unravel the mystery that is Bella and what secrets she holds.

I wanted to understand Alice's comment the other night about understanding that they have something in common. I wanted to understand what she meant when she said that she will send my ass flying across the room. I wanted to understand this feeling she is bring out in me. I wanted to understand why I couldn't bring myself to stay away from her, why I had to stop ignoring her. To start loving her, WOAH! where the hell did that come from, is that the unknown feeling I am having… love… no that is not possible.

I needed to get away and think. I sent Alice a quick text to tell her I was going hunting by myself… but she knew anyways. She told me to leave now and she would take my car home. So after Biology I left.

**CPOV**

The rest of the week passed rather quickly, and today was Friday. Alice got home and told Esme and I that Edward took off to go hunting for a couple of days, but she said that he was really going so that he could clear his head. Alice and I felt relief as we knew for at least 48 hours we didn't have to work at keeping our thoughts blocked. I told Alice, the moment he decides to come home to let me know one way or another, so that we could be prepared for when he gets into hearing range. Later that evening, I got a call from Bella asking if we could meet the following day at 10 am which I quickly agreed to.

Promptly at 10 am I was knocking on Bella's front door, "It's open." I heard her call out. I opened the door and let myself in.

"Bella?" I called.

"Up in the study Carlisle." So I made my way up and I saw Bella elbows deep in piles of old books, binders and papers. She motioned for me to come and sit on the settee in front of the window.

"Carlisle I know earlier in the week I mentioned that I was going to further need your help." I nodded. "Let me explain from the start. I had strange dreams through the course of the week, about a young woman named Prue, short for Prudence. Anyhow, she explained to me that she was a distant family relative and I do mean distant. She said my bloodline ties to hers. That we were both descendants of Warren witches. Her bloodline, headed by Melinda Warren, has always had an active witch each generation. My bloodline, headed by Elyzabeth Warren, has not. At least until I came along that is. She said I was a witch. That bit of information I found out in the first dream, and that is when I decided I needed to start my research and that is how you came into play."

"I don't understand Bella, what do you need me for?" Wow a witch; don't get me wrong I knew that they existed but not an active witch. I knew there were witches that just brewed potions or used spells.

"You have vampire speed and sight; I need your help going through all these papers, books and binders to see if my parents knew any of this. To see if there is by chance anything that would help me learn my history. Umm... Carlisle? Why aren't you surprised that I said the word witch or that I was one?"

"Well Bella to be honest I knew you were something based on what I was told and being a witch makes sense. I also knew that witches existed but I didn't know that witches could have active powers, I just knew of those who brewed potions or used spells. Now in regards to this research, do we have anything else to go by? Something that might help me while I read through these papers. Just so I know when to stop and hand you something."

"Well Carlisle that brings me to dream number two. I was getting answers in this one; Prue had told me that there never was an active witch to have more than one power at a time… or at least in her bloodline. She said I have telekinetic abilities, premonitions and I can freeze time. But she gave a name to the other one as well. As you probably know I am able to move myself from one point to another… telekinetically move myself that is… but she called it orbing. The last thing I remembered from that dream is that she was going to tell me who I needed to talk to but in my stupid dream state I cut her off and then woke up. But all week I have been afraid to sleep as I was scared of what answers she might give me. When I did finally succumb to sleep last night I was so exhausted I didn't even dream. Will you help me Carlisle… please? There are so many books, binders and papers in this room I can't do it alone and it would take me forever before I could even start with the internet research I wanted to do."

"Bella… breathe honey, I will go through all this and you go sit in front of your laptop and start your research. I am here for as long as you need me to be, Ok?" she just nodded and went to sit in front of the laptop and I started with the books.

After about 3 hours I had gone through all of the books, they looked like personal journals of sorts that spanned a few generations, but not one had any information about Warren's, orbing or any of the other abilities she had. "Bella, I'm done with the books but they came up empty. How is the search going on the internet?"

"I found various sites pertaining to Warren as a last name but nothing jumped out at me. There was some of a Melinda Warren but when I read further it mentioned nothing about a sister. I closed them, Melinda as a first name and Warren as a last must have been popular." She turned her head back to the screen and I turned back to the binders of papers.

After another hour or so I had gone through the binders, but they all had the same thing, tax papers, bills from various companies and a lot of receipts from years and years ago. It looks like the Swan family liked to collect and keep stuff from generation to generation. Some of these receipts date back 100 years. I looked over and noticed Bella deep into what she was reading I decided not to bother her. Once the last binder was done with… I turned to the mound of papers in different folders. I took the top 3 and decided to start there.

The first one was Bella's; it had her birth certificate, a copy of her medical records and various other important papers. The next one was her fathers, Charlie Swan, written across the raised tab of the folder. I opened it and saw the same things. Except this time there was also a death certificate in the folder. Nothing to out of the ordinary I guess. I opened the third one with Renee Swan (nee Willams) on the tab. The first thing on top was her death certificate, underneath was her birth certificate and I was going to flip it over to look at the next paper underneath but something on her birth certificate caught my vampire eye. The year of birth was altered, why was the year of birth changed?

Then it hit me, Renee was not born in the year that was currently 'typed' in its place. Upon further inspection I could see that Renee was born 60 years earlier. The current year says 1972 but under it I could see faint… faint outlines of a 1 where the 7 is. What the hell was Renee, I knew she was not a vampire, we don't die and Renee clearly died in the auto accident. Oh my god should I tell Bella? Would this be the piece of information she was looking for? How would she be able to process this knowledge if she had nothing to back it up with? No, for now I would keep this bit of information to myself. Yes, I should tell her, even if it means nothing on its own it might help with future results. Bella knew none of the internal debate as it only took a split second for me to process it all.

So while she was researching on her laptop I finished going through the folders, unfortunately they don't go past Charlie's mother, Bella's grandmother. But there is still none of the information that she has mentioned in any of these folders.

"Bella, how is your search going?"

"Carlisle it sucks, I can't find anything that has anything to do with the family name nor the corresponding first names. I can understand that they didn't keep great records or anything but you would at least think it would yield something. What did you find?"

"Well…" still a bit of a minor debate going on in my head. "My search yielded something strange. I almost didn't catch it at first. Look at your mother's birth certificate, what do you see for the year of birth?"

"She was born in 1972."

"To your eye, yes; but to mine I see the type over. It actually said 1912 at one time."

"What does this mean… my mother can't be _that_ old. She was barely 25 when she died. What the fuck kind of family did I come from? Oh man if I ever needed answers it's now more than ever."

"I know honey but we will figure this out, I promise. You know you have an entire family that wants to help right?"

"I know… thanks anyway Carlisle. I have kept you too long from your family, and I should eat. We worked most of the day away."

"Bella, Esme keeps bugging me to invite you over and she would probably kill me, figuratively speaking, if I came back with no answer at all. Would you join us for diner tomorrow night?"

"Carlisle, for the sake of your life, will you tell Esme I would love to. I think it is time I sit down with your family and told them what is going on. I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get."

She walked me to the front door and hugged me good-bye. I ran home to give Esme the good news.

* * *

**Author's Comments: CHAPTER 15 IS ALSO BEING POSTED TODAY. I DID PROMISE YOU A DOUBLE POSTING... SO THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE GETTING. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	15. Help Me! Please

**It is that time again. Chapter 15 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**Now that I am going through the story before I post chapters, I am getting more and more excited for you all to read it. I actually have a few chapters ready and waiting, so please review kindly.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Help Me! Please**

**BPOV**

Well my research was fruitless. Between Carlisle and I we managed to turn up only the fact that my mother may have been born in 1912. I don't even know what to do with that information. I don't really have any answers other than; I am a witch, and I have nothing else to go by to help find out my answers. I am glad I accepted Esme's offer, it looks like it will take a family of vampires to help me find my answers.

Once Carlisle was gone I went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. As I was sitting at the table, I remembered something Billy had mentioned about knowing what I was raised by; I wonder if he would know about witches? I would have to find out his phone number and address and pay him a visit soon. Hopefully he has some kind of answers for me.

After supper I went up stairs and grabbed a shower to wash off the grime from the day. I put on a pair of beat up sweats and a tank and climbed into bed. This was the last resort, since none of the books and shit in my study helped me find anything, I'm hoping my dream source has some answers for me, that's even if I dream tonight. Sure enough sleep found me quickly, I guess I have not yet recuperated from the almost week of missing sleep.

_-oo-_

_I found myself back on the quay in old Montreal. This time however Prue was already waiting for me._

"_Bella, listen, I don't have any more time and I have to give you vital information. So please for once do not interrupt me. I had been granted time to visit you in dream state, to pass on information. The moment you used your powers the first time when you were 5 they were aware of you. Now that you are a woman, you need to get in touch with a few people to learn about who you are."_

"_Prue, if you are here in my dream state does that mean you can travel through dreams?"_

"_No Bella I died a few years ago, my sisters are powerful witches each with the same abilities that you possess however it is separate. You need to look for Piper Halliwell she will guide you in using your power of freezing time. While you are with her you may want to talk to her husband Leo about you being able to orb. He will be able to guide you to who you need to talk to. Bella you are one extremely powerful witch, we Halliwell sisters are equally powerful but we are strongest when standing together with the Power of 3 behind us. Something tells me you won't need that will you."_

"_Prue is there anything else I should know about?"_

"_Well, yes, normally we don't know what is to come but if your powers are anything like ours are, then it is better to be prepared now rather than freaked later. My second active power was astral projection. I had the ability to be in two places at once. Piper went from being able to only freeze time to speeding it up, actually blowing shit up was more like it, Phoebe was also able to levitate and she was empathic, she could feel other people's feelings, not quite like your friend Jasper… don't worry Bella, we all know about the Cullen's and their kind of vampires, please tell them not to worry. Their secret is safe with us. One other thing Bella, in the attic of your house there is a box that will only be opened in front of Piper, it is proof of who you are and she will accept you with said proof. Take it to her as soon as possible."_

"_Prue…"_

"_I can't tell you what is in the box. Only that will you be able to open it in Pipers presence. Does this answer your questions?"_

"_Yes and no, what you are unable to answer for me, maybe others will be able to help. Thank you Prue, I am sorry I was being such a bitch, but this was a lot to take in right away."_

"_Blessed be Bella, Blessed be."_

_I watched her walk back towards the city and she was gone._

__-oo-__

I woke briefly to jot down the information that was needed. The names Prue gave me and the possible future powers, everything including the box that was in the attic… I always thought it was a crawl space, never anything big enough to store shit in. I will check it out tomorrow before going to the Cullen's place. When that was done I curled back up under the covers and went back to sleep.

For the first time in a long time since being here, I woke up feeling well rested. I made my way to the closet and opened the little trap door leading to the 'attic'. I pulled my way up ever so slightly, not needing to go further because not a foot away was a rectangular box. I grabbed it and brought it down; I sat on the floor and blew the dust off of it. Etched into the box is a Triquetra, just like the one I use in my mind when I want to relax. Hmm I wonder if that symbol has some sort of importance. I will have to ask Piper when I meet with her. I can't believe I am going to call up a complete stranger and tell her… fuck… tell her what… I am a long lost relative who has witchy powers like you… yeah brilliant. I will need to think of something. I have a funny feeling… this symbol is the key.

I was about ready to leave for the Cullen's when there was a knock at my door. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs, there standing there on my porch, was Alice. She was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Hello Alice."

"Hey Bella, just so that you know, it's about fucking time you decided to open up to us. I was practically giving myself brain aneurysms keeping your secrets from Edward. Do you know how hard it is to block a fucking mind reader? I just wanted to let you know I knew. I figured it out when Carlisle told me that we had more in common than I thought. It got me curious so I kept tabs on you… but at first I wasn't too sure because you kept changing your mind on what you wanted. But what solidified it is when Carlisle made you the promise to keep your secrets… your mind betrayed you with your decisions to trust him. And just to let you know your secrets have been safe with us."

"Alice… slow down. What are you doing here?"

"Silly Bella, you don't know how to get to our house, I came to pick you up."

"Umm… Alice… I hate to point out the obvious but where is your car?"

"At home." She said sheepishly.

"Why is it at home?" I said suspiciously.

"Well... because I ran all the way here." She said as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice, why would you run here?" I must have had stupid tattooed on my face or something.

She looked down at her shoes and mumbled "Iwashopingtodriveyourcartomyhouse." Rather quickly I might add.

"Umm what was that? And could you say it a bit slower please."

She sighed, "I was hoping to drive your car to my house."

"Not one scratch on my baby do you hear me!"

She grabbed the keys from me and skipped… yes skipped to my car. Damn pixie. Fuck I wouldn't be surprised if there were such things as pixies and elves too. Next you will expect me to believe in shape-shifters and werewolves too huh? We drove to the outskirts of town and came upon a side road that I would have missed if I had been on my own. The road was about a half a mile that opened up into the most beautiful front yard I have ever seen. I got out of my car and started to walk up to the front door; Alice was there already with the door open for me to follow her through.

I was immediately greeted by Carlisle with a warm hug. Esme tentatively followed with a motherly hug of her own. Rose greeted me with a small hug, and finally I got a big bear hug from Emmett. Both Edward and Jasper held back I nodded in their directions knowing why they hung back.

"Bella thank you for coming over today."

"It was my pleasure Esme; you have a lovely home by the way!"

"Thank you."

I figured it was best to get straight to the point, "I guess I should get to the point of why I am here shouldn't I?" All but Carlisle and Alice nodded.

"I guess I owe it to you all to know the truth about me, as I am going to need all your help."

I looked to Carlisle, "Oh, by the way Carlisle, I have leads to more answers."

I turned my attention back to the rest. "I know you are all dying to know what Carlisle and Alice know. Yes, Alice knows but only because she has visions. I didn't tell her, the damn pixie figured it out on her own."

I threw that last bit in because I saw some very aggravated faces that thought I accepted Alice over them. Which was not true, each of them has something that I can truly bond with. Yes including Edward… however I haven't figured out what _that_ bond will be yet.

"Bella, whatever help you need we will provide it for you." Emmett said. Carlisle, Alice, Rose and Esme all nodded in agreement. The only two who had any reluctance were Jasper and Edward.

"Thank you, Edward I understand why you are reluctant to help me, your proximity to me makes you fear you might hurt or worse kill me, and Jasper I know your reasons too… but I assure you, I can handle myself."

Edward scoffed at this. His scoff turned into full blown laughter, however after a few glares from both Carlisle and Alice he coughed and regained his composure. "Bella, you are what… 120 lbs soaking wet? How can you protect yourself from a vampire who desires your blood as strongly as I do?"

Insulted by both his scoff and laughter, I just looked at both Alice and Carlisle with a smug expression on my face. Alice clearly just had a vision of what I was about to do because she had a huge grin on her face and was nodding her head up and down vigorously.

"Bella I think it is about time someone puts him in his place." Edward just looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and a scowl on his face. I could tell he was trying to read her thoughts but was being blocked…

"Way to go pixie on the full on blockage you got going on in that head of yours." She just smiled back at me.

"Really Edward... scoffing… laughing… what are you… 5? You want to know how I… me? A 120 lbs soaking wet Bella… can protect myself? Hmm let's see. Oh and by the way, Esme, I am really sorry for your window that I am about to break, I will pay for the damages I promise." She just looked at me with an extremely confused look on her face. But at that very same moment in time, I waved off my hand towards Emmett, who in turn went through said window.

"What the fuck!" yelled Emmett with a thud! With that he came charging back into the room after me. Just as he was about to grab me I orbed out of the way, and he stumbled in to the spot that I just vacated. He stared stupidly at me beside Carlisle trying to figure out what just happened.

When his brain finally caught up with mine and his actions, he said "Bella, How the hell?"

"Can't protect myself huh Edward… Seems I just knocked your big, strong vampire of a brother off his feet, literally and it was easy enough too. Pretty much sending his ass flying across the room… hang on a minute, I just remembered something… oh yeah… I vaguely remember saying something like that about you too." I was full out laughing at the look on Edwards face.

Esme, Rose, Emmett and Jasper just stared at me. I knew they were waiting for an explanation. Just as I was about to start explaining; when Jasper had come up to me.

"Bella that was impressive what you did to Emmett, being able to move out of his way at the last second, wow." He took my hand to shake it, that's when I had a premonition involving him. That is when I knew how to show them my ability to freeze time. Again Alice had a huge grin on her face. It looks like she saw my premonition the moment I decided it was going to come true. She nodded at me to let me know that she was going to be at the ready for the end part of the premonition.

"Thank you Jasper, now I hope you can remove that stick out of your ass and be friendlier towards me with knowing that there is no possible way that you could hurt me without me defending myself." I was walking towards the broken window while speaking to Jasper.

I stopped and picked up a piece of glass and pretended to examine it. "Esme I really am sorry about the window." I said. I was still pretending to be interested in the type of glass I would need to replace. I let my finger lightly graze over the edge of the glass a few times; I knew the 4th pass would yield a small cut. Sure enough on the 4th pass blood started to come through the skin, and at that moment both Edward and Jasper went rigid but Edward held his breath. He must have heard Alice tell him that in her mind. Just as I was about to ask Edward if he was ok; that's when Jasper struck. As a reflex my hand went up in front of me and in my mind I yelled freeze, and he froze, just like it had happened in my premonition. The moment Jasper was frozen Alice had a band-aid on my finger.

"Emmett grab Jasper around the waist, Edward grab his hands behind his back. When he unfreezes he will still want to attack and won't understand what is happening and why there is no blood anymore. He will need to calm down and you two restraining him will help. You have 30 seconds left before he unfreezes.

Looking at me dumb founded they did as they were told. But I realized something in that moment, to make these powers work… it is like I pretty much have to command them to work. I think I know how to explain to the Cullen's how my powers work.

"Ok Bella, what the hell is going on?" Jasper said as he unfroze struggling against his restraints. "Why am I being restrained?"

"Well… remember Edwards words, '_Bella, you are what… 120 lbs soaking wet, how can you protect yourself from a vampire who desires your blood as strongly as I do?_'." I mimicked in the best possible Edward voice. Jasper nodded. "You can let Jasper go now, he won't attack. I am a witch, I have Telekinetic abilities, I have the power of premonition, I can orb, and I have the power to freeze time. Emmett you were the victim of my telekinesis and orbing. Jasper you were the unwilling victim of my premonition which gave me the idea to show you all my power of freezing time."

I looked Edward straight in the eyes when I said with a smug grin, "I told you I could handle myself. I know you are all dying to know how it works so I will do my best to explain. I can telekinetically move almost anything. As you saw it was as easy as a flick of my wrist but in my mind, it is like, I am ordering it, the object/person, away and no I do not need to use my hands to do so. I can orb, although I still do not know what exactly orbing is, but what it means is, I can move myself," I grabbed Carlisle's hand and orbed to the other side of the room, "and others with me." If Carlisle could turn green I think he would have. For some reason, I really don't think he likes to orb all that much.

"It is a matter of thinking of where I/we want or need to be. I figure it is a form of teleporting oneself from point A to point B but with cool white lights swirling around me. I can also call things to me, example:" I held out my hand and said "VASE" and the vase orbed into my hand. They stood there, with stunned looks on their faces.

"The premonitions are kind of like Alice's visions, except mine are going to happen regardless of one's decision. If a person changes their mind, my premonition doesn't change, just the time frame changes. And finally the power of freezing time, I didn't actually figure this out until you Jasper, but I believe, like telekinesis, I have to 'order' it to happen. For example, Jasper when you went to attack me all I really remember was putting my hand up and in my mind I yelled freeze and you froze."

Everyone was looking at me as if I had suddenly grown a third head. I felt really uncomfortable being here at the moment and was seriously regretting telling them. The only two who didn't look at me differently were Carlisle and Alice. Maybe that is because they have known for a week already and had time to get used to knowing. But even they had a strange look on their face that I couldn't place. I guess knowing and seeing are two different things.

Emmett was the one to break the weirdness of the situation. "Well holy shit. All of 5'4" and she can kick my ass. Who'd a thunk it? Sure as hell not me, Bells could you do it again? Please, please, please!"

"Umm actually Emmett I really wouldn't mind trying something else if you don't mind. Like I said, I think I figured out how to use my ability to freeze and I would like to test some theories if that is alright with you?"

"Well bring it on little sista!"

Rose was about to intervene, "Rose I promise this won't hurt him. I only tossed him to prove a point to Edward. The Jackass that he is, thought I wouldn't be able to handle myself around him. God what an ego, and since Emmett was the biggest and strongest…" I let it trail there as Rose was laughing at what I said. She allowed me to go ahead.

Everyone was no longer looking at me like I had three heads; they actually looked at me with genuine curiosity. I think they were just as curious to see/know how my ability worked and if I could pull off what I was thinking.

"Ok Em, this is what I am going to do. First I am going to freeze you, and then I am going to speak to you, to see if you can hear while frozen. And then, I am going try and unfreeze you myself."

"Rack 'em up roll 'em out." He said rather enthusiastically.

I held my hands fisted in front of me and then flicked out my fingers so that they were extended, as I did that I thought to myself Emmett freeze. He froze, solid as a statue. (**A/N: please picture Piper from Charmed as she is freezing a demon)**

"Emmett is a complete goof in gym." Everyone laughed.

With my hand still extended I flicked my wrist back towards me as if to take back the freeze while thinking, unfreeze. Sure enough Emmett unfroze.

"HEY! I resemble that remark Bella." We all laughed because Emmett knew he was a goof and he was proud of it. But it also just proved that he could hear me while frozen. Hmmm… wonder if I could make all things frozen including his brain.

"Em, I want to try again, this time slightly different, is that ok?" he nodded his head. I did the same thing this time I thought to myself complete body &amp; mind freeze.

This time I thought of something the others would get a kick out of. "Emmett wears women's clothes." And I did the same thing to unfreeze him.

"Emmett did you hear anything?" he shook his head. Everyone was laughing hard.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Emmett, Bella what did you do differently this time?" Carlisle asked and you could tell he was completely curious.

"Well the first time in my mind I thought freeze, second time I thought to myself, complete body &amp; mind freeze. Emmett claims he heard nothing but he could be bullshitting me."

"Well try it on me." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?" he nodded his head. I did the same thing, thinking complete body &amp; mind freeze.

"Carlisle, this is a test of the emergency broadcast system..." Then I did the same thing to unfreeze him. "Did you hear me?"

He shook his head, "Completely amazing Bella. Completely amazing."

"I still have one thing I want to try, Emmett, you still game?"

"Hell yeah!"

I did the same thing to freeze him, only this time once he was frozen, I flicked my wrist thinking unfreeze head. "What… why is my head unfrozen but not my body?"

"Emmett that is what I wanted to try. I wanted to see if I could unfreeze one part of a person and it looks like I can. Emmett, thank you very much, you know, for being my guinea pig today. I told all of you this because I need your help to research my history, I need to find a Piper Halliwell and I don't know how to go about doing it."

I explained to them the dreams I had and all of the information that Prue gave me. I told them how Prue said that Piper would help me with the power of freezing time, which I don't think I will need any time soon. I told them how Piper's husband Leo could help me learn why I am able to orb. I told them she told me about the box that was in the attic and that I could only be opened with Piper there.

"The help that I need is; researching into my past, as far back as I can. All I know is that I am a descendant of Elyzabeth Warren sister to Melinda Warren. Apparently, Elyzabeth and her bloodline have had no active witches until me. Melinda's line has always had an active witch. That is the information I need and I need as much as possible. Why am I the first in this bloodline and all that stuff? Carlisle found a bit of information in my papers yesterday, my mother's birth year is not her true birth year. I am hoping Billy Black current Chief of the Quileute tribe can answer some questions for me."

"What makes you think he has answers Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"When I ran into him my first weekend here he said something to me. He said and I quote, '_I know__what__you have been raised with Bella but I also know that you are not one either. Please do not ask me how I know this but please just know that I do_'. So I am hoping he has some answers for me." I felt kind of bad for bringing this up but I needed all the answers I could get.

"Will you help me look into my past while I look into what Billy knows and how to find this Piper Halliwell?"

"Bella, you talk to Billy. Leave the research into your bloodlines and locating Piper Halliwell to us." Esme said.

"Thank you so very much."

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	16. Unexpected

**It is that time again. Chapter 16 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Unexpected**

**BPOV**

After I left the Cullen's and went home, I took out Charlie's old phone book and looked through it to see if by chance Billy's phone number was in there… sure enough it was. I dialled it and Billy picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Billy, its Bella!"

"Hello Bella, how are you doing? Are you adjusting well to Forks?"

"I'm well thank you. Yes I am adjusting very well thanks. I actually have something I need to discuss with you, is it possible to get together tomorrow?"

"Uh sure, what time were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I could come over around 10:00 am, if that's ok with you?"

"That's fine. May I ask the reason for the visit, is it business or pleasure?"

"It is a bit of both Billy, thank you. I will see you tomorrow."

After giving me directions to his house on the reserve in La Push I hung up the phone. I made myself something to eat before heading to bed. Tonight I dreamt again, but the star of my dream was not Prue. I didn't know who this person was.

_I was standing on top of an orange bridge. When I say standing on top… I do mean literally on top. I was overlooking the bridge below me, not knowing exactly why I was here. Thankfully I am not petrified of heights, and thankfully if I managed to fall I can just orb myself somewhere else. I became aware that I was no longer alone. Standing before me was an older man dressed in white robes that came down to his feet._

"_If I have learned one thing, it's this… I know you are here to give me some information and that I am to just listen and then ask questions later. Am I right?"_

"_Yes that you are Bella. Listen to me child, involving the Cullen's in your search was the right thing to do; you are going to need all the help that you can get. Even the Halliwell sisters can't help you with that part. Unfortunately, they, the Cullen's that is, will not be able to find the Halliwell sisters, they are not listed and any type of search the Cullen's do, will not give them any kind of information either._

"_You will know how to find them when the time is right. Another holds the key to locating Piper Halliwell, time will reveal her to you. When that happens she will know what to give you. In order to get Piper to agree to meet you, just mention Charlotte Warren. She will know and agree to meet you with no hesitation, well there will be a little bit of hesitation but not much. In order to get all the answers you need, you must also get her to bring Leo with her. You need the other to help unlock your box as well. Just so you know we keep the Halliwell sisters well hidden, just like we will keep you well hidden. Unfortunately you will only be hidden from the human population only. Witches and Warlocks on the other hand have means of locating others of their kind as do demons and other kinds of 'beings'._

"_I know you have not been raised by your..." I had to cut him off._

"_I am sorry but did you say demons and other beings… aw fucking hell, are you telling me there are such things as pixies, elves, faeries, shape-shifters and werewolves?" It really wasn't a question but more of a statement than anything. I think I really was afraid to have an answer to that question._

"_Bella, what I am about to tell you goes against everything we stand for, but if you are going to get any answers from your friend Billy, you will need this bit of information as leverage. What do you know of Quileute legends?"_

"_I don't know anything, why what does this have to do with anything?"_

"_Bella, the Quileute's are decedents of men who turn to wolves. No, not the actual kind of werewolves that come out on the full moon, nor do you need to bitten to become one. Rather they are men who shift into wolf form it is a genetic factor that is passed from one generation to the next. They are called shape-shifters if you will. Billy's ancestor Ephraim Black, made a treaty with the Cullen clan so that they can live in peace in Forks, you don't need full details but that alone, will help you get information from Billy. He does know a bit about who you are… but not much. Take this information and go in peace. Get the answers you need so desperately._

"_Thank you… um by the way what is your name?" But he was gone._

I woke with a jolt; the phone was ringing, "Hello?"

"Bella, its Billy, listen something has come up, I will need to reschedule our visit till next Saturday, is that ok?"

"Billy that's fine for now but we really do need to talk. This is rather important; you have answers to my questions."

"Saturday Bella, I promise."

"Ok, by the way, is everything ok?"

"Yah, Jacob is coming home and I need to meet him at the airport. He was off studying the Mohawk language in Akwesasne; you know the Indian reserve that spreads through Ontario, Quebec and New York. Anyways, I am pretty happy he is coming home I missed him so much. I completely forgot that he was coming home today when I made the arrangements with you last night. I am sorry about the miss understanding."

"No Billy its fine, you spend some time catching up with Jacob, I will see you next weekend."

With that he hung up. I looked over at the alarm clock, it was 7:00 am, I am to awake now to attempt going back to sleep. Great, now what am I going to do? I looked out the window while stretching out the nights kinks in my body when I realized it was snowing.

I know what I can do today… I will go second car shopping. There is no way I am driving my Vanquish in the snow. I will also need to buy one of those car ports to store my car under so that it is safe from the snow.

With that I got out of bed, showered and dressed… when I realized something… I have no one to drive my car back here once I pick up the new one. I thought about calling one of the Cullen's, but which one? Aw hell Alice has probably already had a vision of this. I know who to ask, Rose. She is such a car enthusiast that she would jump at the chance to come with me car shopping.

As I was thinking about what type of car I would get, when sure enough… knock, knock, knock. I walked down stairs to see Rosalie at my front door.

"Rose, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Um Alice…"

"Enough said Rose, she told you that I have to go car shopping and seeing as you are such a car enthusiast, she knew I thought of you right away…" she was just nodding as I was talking. So I cut myself short.

"Not only that but I was thinking, well… maybe… if you don't mind… that is to say…"

"Rose, spill it."

"First off I want to say that I am sorry for the way I have been behaving towards you. I didn't mean to treat you like a child, I…" I cut her off.

"Rose, it's ok. Honestly please forget about it."

"Also I was thinking we could pick up a beater truck and I, we, could fix it up together. I don't share my tools well with others, but I am willing…"

Again I cut her off again, "Umm, Rose… I don't know much about cars, so this project is all yours. Do you know of any good used car lots in the area?"

She nodded her head and I handed over my keys knowing that she was probably _dying_ to drive it, but I gave her the same warning I gave to Alice. With that out of the way, we set off to the local used car lot. When we got there, Rose started to look around the lot. I however, was drawn to a red 1950's Chevy Truck that looked perfect. I motioned Rose over to get her opinion and she was done for, this was the vehicle. Rose spoke to the dealer; you could really tell she knew her shit… 10 minutes later we were heading back to my place. The pour truck would only go 25 m/p/h, and the engine was in desperate need of some TLC.

Rose told me she would take the truck back to her place, work on it and have it back to me by tomorrow morning in time for school. She also told me, that she would try and get the old truck to go twice as fast and she would clean up the engine as best as she could. I thanked her with a big hug and promised I would go shopping with her and that, yes, she could drive the Vanquish there and back… as long as the roads were not icy.

After that, I spent the rest of the day on the piano in the music room. However, for the better part of the rest of the day, I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that I was being watched. Every time I looked over my shoulder or out the window I couldn't see anything at all to explain said feeling. I was so engrossed in my music that before long I realized it was 10 pm. I closed the lid of the piano and put away my sheet music, but upon further inspection of the pages I realized that I had been writing. I hadn't realized that I had done that; hmm I will have to play it again to properly hear what I wrote. I made myself something for supper then I went to bed.

I awoke the next morning much like the day before, stretched the kinks out of my body, showered got dressed, went downstairs to eat and have my coffee. Once that was done I grabbed my book bag and I went outside. Immediately I noticed 3 things; 1, my Vanquish gone 2, a red truck in its place and 3, a big ass carport. I went over to the carport and sighed with relief… the Vanquish was safely tucked behind the material door. I opened the door to the red truck and there was a note on the driver's seat.

_Bella,_

_I have been able to tweak your truck to go as high as 55 m/p/h, I can't bring it higher than that, sorry. Then engine is as clean as it will get. The keys are under the floor mat on the passenger side and since you don't have a garage for your baby, I went out and got you the carport; I had Emmett put it together last night while you were sleeping. See you at school._

_Rose._

Grabbing the key from where Rose said they would be, I set off for school. School passed much as it had last week, except for two things; first I met Jacob. He was in my homeroom with me and Rose. I hit it off with him right away but Rose seemed less than impressed with him. I couldn't figure out why, but when I asked her about it, she just shrugged it off as if I didn't say anything, so I left it alone.

The second thing that happened was that I was sitting with the Cullen's at lunch. I managed to somewhat combine my little group of friends with the Cullen's, well most of them anyways. Mike, Lauren and Tyler decided to sit by themselves, they were pretty pissed that I had managed to become friends with the 'elusive' Cullen's. Well actually Lauren was pissed because she had been trying to befriend them for like ever. Tyler followed her lead, only because he was a love sick puppy and would go anywhere her snatch was. Mike was… well he was pissed because I wouldn't give him the time of day in the way he wanted me to, so he sat with Lauren and Tyler.

Jess sat with us for the popularity of it all; with Eric I think he just sat with us because we don't make him feel uncomfortable about being gay, that and I think he had a crush on Edward. Angela was just, well, Angela. She sat with us because she was my friend with no ulterior motive and Ben was dating Angela so he sat where she was. That being said, at first they were all a bit nervous sitting with the Cullen's… all of them except Angela, she seemed to feel at ease with them for some reason.

Jacob walked into the cafeteria late and I invited him to sit at our table, I noticed the Cullen's wrinkle their noses slightly, if I hadn't been gauging Rose's reaction I would have missed it completely. I would have to remember to ask them about it later.

"Jake, let me introduce you to my friends." I introduced them all by name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Again I saw a slight wrinkling of the nose, but this time it was from Jake. I shrugged it off, for now.

"Jake are you from around here, I have never seen you before." I was surprised that Eric asked he is normally the quiet one.

"Yeah I am from La Push; I have been studying in Akwesasne for the last little while."

"Where is that?"

"Akwesasne is a Mohawk Indian reserve that spreads threw three areas, Ontario &amp; Quebec Canada and New York."

"Why would you go there to study?" Eric was genuinely curious about Jakes motives. I was sure Eric was crushing on Jake, Edward forgotten. The look in his eyes was giving him away. When I looked at Jake, I could see that he was interested in… Holy Shit! Jake's gay. I didn't see that one coming! Man I guess it's true what they say, the good looking ones are either gay or married. This time gayness wins out, fuck!

"Well, Eric is it?" Eric nodded. "Eric as you know, the Quileute's are Native American's that live here in Washington and our language known as Quillayute which is part of the Chimakuan family of languages, well the reservation I visited is part of the Mohawk family of languages. I thought it would be interesting to learn about another family of languages."

"Why did you come home?" I asked.

"Well I guess I got home sick, I missed the messed up weather, my home and my dad. Yeah, yeah, I know, I sound like a sap, but I don't care."

They continued their conversation without interruptions from the rest of us. From the corner of my eye I could see the Cullen's giving Jake funny looks, like they knew something I didn't. I would have to talk to them about that. I could also see Angela looking at me with a strange curiosity burning in her eyes. I was about to ask Angela what was wrong when the bell signalled the end of lunch and we got up to head to our respective classes.

The rest of the day passed rather slowly. Finally it was the end of the day; I was making my way towards the front door of my truck, when I heard the screeching of tires. I turned just in time to see a minivan sliding towards me; I threw my hands up and screamed in my head... FREEZE. When I looked around the whole school seemed to be frozen.

Everything and everyone was frozen and I now knew that they would stay that way until I released it. I should reiterate… All were frozen… except one person, the only thought that came through my mind when I saw this person walk towards me is… '_Time will reveal her to you'._

"Angela?!"

"Bella, I knew it. From the first time I saw you, I knew what you were, who you were."

"How… what… HUH?" was all I could say in my confused state of mind.

"Bella, I am a witch, mind you I don't have active powers like you obviously do, however my ability is that I can detect others of the 'supernatural' world. The first time I saw you, I knew you were a person of said world, just like I know the Cullen's are of said world too."

My mind raced, she knew the Cullen's to be different, and she knew I was… suddenly I got all defensive. I started yelling "Fucking shit Angela; you come up here and tell me this bullshit story of…"

"Bella shut the fuck up will you? Yes the Cullen's are not human this you know already, just like I can tell you are a witch. I have known since I was a little girl I am a witch and my whole family are from a very long line of witches. We are neither good nor evil and our gift is that of detection, we detect creatures of the supernatural world. You are a witch; the Cullen's are vampires… and J-J… never mind. I can detect and tell you who each creature is by looking at them; even if/when they take on a human form."

I stood there stunned. "Angela…" she cut me off.

"Bella listen to me, I had a dream visitor the other night telling me the time is coming for me to reveal myself and that I am to do three things for you. One is to give you a phone number the second is to give you a hand. I don't know what that means exactly but I was told that when you meet Piper Halliwell I am to be there with you. The third thing is to help you and the Cullen's with your research; I was told by my visitor that the Cullen's will need proof if they are to accept me. I don't know how I can do that, but I was told that you will be able to help."

Once everything sank in I realized just how I can help. It was at that moment I realized my powers must not work on a fellow witch, good to know. "Angela, I know exactly how to help."

Before I unfroze the school, I moved from the path of the minivan near the front of my truck to the back of my truck. Not too far from where I was but enough that it could be easily explained if I needed to. Once I unfroze the scene, I made my way to the Cullen's. We watched the scene unfold as the minivan hit my truck. Mike made his way over to make sure I was ok because he could swear to god that I was standing in between the two trucks. I managed to convince him otherwise, I told him that I was making my way to the rear of the truck with Angela seconds before it hit, he bought it. Tyler however was harder to convince but I managed.

Finally I was able to turn my attention to the Cullen's, "Guys we need to talk, now! Rose, I need you to call Carlisle and get him home, Angela you are coming with us." They were about to argue. "No arguments… everything will be explained at your place. We will meet you there, now move!" Angela and I moved away before they could argue more.

They got into the Volvo and headed off, "Angela, how do you feel about orbing?" I guided her towards the trees so that we could not be seen. Once in the thick of the trees, I took her hand and orbed to the Cullen's front yard. Needless to say, Carlisle had pulled up at that same moment and was shocked to see me 'materialize' like that with a 'human'.

"Bella, are you out of your mind. She is…" he was about to continue and I held up my hand to stop him.

"Carlisle please, I know what I am doing. Trust me and let's wait for the others so that I can explain."

"They are pulling up the drive now." Angela said. When Carlisle looked at her questioningly she shrugged.

"In minute Carlisle I promise." Is all I said.

When the others got to the yard and saw me and Angela there with Carlisle, there were a lot of confused and angry faces that I brought a human to their home. They all started to yell but I stopped them.

"Guys, stop I will explain everything right now. Esme could you come out please, everyone should be here for this." Esme came out of the house and joined Carlisle at his side.

"Contrary to what I told both Mike and Tyler, you all know exactly where I was standing and why I was suddenly by Angela on the other side of the action right?" All the Cullen 'kids' nodded their heads. "That would tell you…"

"Bella…" Carlisle said with a lot of warning in his voice that I might be giving away a huge secret to a 'mere' human.

"Relax Carlisle; I am explaining that Angela knows. Please be patient. As I was saying, you must now know that I can freeze pretty much anything that I want to right?" again they nodded their heads. "Angela could you grab a rock and throw it in the air, just so that I can show them and prove my point, please."

Angela picked up the closest rock she could find, tossed it as high as she could and I froze it in mid air. "Now that rock will not fall until I let it fall." Suddenly I froze all the Cullen's but unfroze their heads so that they can still participate in what I am about to do to prove Angela to the Cullen's.

"Before all of you freak out, there is a reason your bodies but not your heads are frozen. I am doing this to prove a point. Angela, go over there and start running towards me please." She did what I told her and all the Cullen's turned their heads to watch. As she ran towards me I tried in vain to freeze her but she wouldn't. When she finally reached me she stopped and stood by my side.

I unfroze the family and Rose was the first to speak, "What does that prove?"

"Rose, Angela is a witch, when I froze the scene at school she came running over to me and told me that her and her family are from a long…" I looked at Angela, "Ang, why don't you tell them."

"I have known since I was a little girl that I am a witch and my whole family is from a very long line of witches. We are neither good nor evil and our gift is that of detection, we detect creatures of the supernatural world. When I first saw Bella I knew her for what she really was, a witch. I can detect and tell you who each creature is by looking at them; even if/when they take on a human form."

They all looked at her and this time Edward spoke up, "She knows we are vampires, she has known since day one when we first arrived here. She has kept our secret and kept it well, she is here to help Bella with her research."

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	17. Unexpected in EPOV(mostly)

**It is that time again. Chapter 17 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Unexpected in EPOV(mostly)**

**ALICE POV**

We knew that Bella was coming over today but other than me and Carlisle, the rest of the family thought it was a simple 'meet and greet'. Edward was the only one who didn't yet know that Bella was going to be here, I told Carlisle that Edward was going to be home while I was out getting Bella and that he should go back to blocking his mind. And also he would need to let Edward know that Bella was coming over.

There was something that Bella didn't realize either, she doesn't know how to get to our house. So I thought I would just run over there and get her. What I really wanted was a chance to drive that hot car of hers. Don't get me wrong, I love my Porsche, but this is a Vanquish Volante… how can you pass that up?

When I got to Bella's I could hear her rustling around in her closet, opening a trap door or something, when I knew it was safe I knocked on her door.

"Hello Alice."

"Hey Bella, just so that you know, it's about fucking time you decided to open up to us. I was practically giving myself brain aneurysms keeping your secrets from Edward. Do you know how hard it is to block a fucking mind reader? I just wanted to let you know I knew. I figured it out when Carlisle told me that we had more in common than I thought. It got me curious so I kept tabs on you… but at first I wasn't too sure because you kept changing your mind on what you wanted. But what solidified it is when Carlisle made you the promise to keep your secrets… your mind betrayed you with your decisions to trust him. And just to let you know your secrets have been safe with us."

"Alice… slow down. What are you doing here?"

"Silly Bella, you don't know how to get to our house, I came to pick you up."

"Umm… Alice… I hate to point out the obvious but where is your car?"

"At home." I said sheepishly,

"Why is it at home?" Uh oh, she is suspicious of me.

"Well... because I ran all the way here." Wasn't it obvious… hello… vampire here… inhuman speed and all.

"Alice, why would you run here?" Aw shit the one question I hoped she wouldn't ask

"Iwashopingtodriveyourcartomyhouse." I spit fast out looking at my feet.

"Umm what was that? And could you say it a bit slower please."

"I was hoping to drive your car to my house." I said a little slower

"Not one scratch on my baby do you hear me!"

Yay me! I grabbed the keys before she could change her mind and skipped to the driver side of the car. This car handles like a dream, if I was human I could easily cream in my panties just by the feel of the leather.

**EPOV**

I walked through the front door and was greeted by Carlisle singing _Sexy Back_ from Justin Timberlake in his mind. That's sooo wrong on so many levels; I can't picture Carlisle like that.

"Carlisle… seriously, _Sexy Back_?"

"Then don't listen in, Edward, by the way, Alice has gone to get Bella, she will be here in a few minutes. Go up and get cleaned up and changed."

When I came back down Bella was just walking in the front door, god she is beautiful. Why didn't I realize this before… oh yeah right… her blood… speaking of which, I inhaled… yup still potent but bearable. Hmm wonder what that means.

I finally tuned back in when she said, "I guess I owe it to you all to know the truth about me, as I am going to need all your help."

"Oh, by the way Carlisle, I have leads to more answers." Answers? Answers to what?

"I know you are all dying to know what Carlisle and Alice know. Yes Alice knows but only because she has visions. I didn't tell her, the damn pixie figured it out on her own."

"Bella, whatever help you need we will provide it for you." Emmett promised. Carlisle, Alice, Rose and Esme all nodded their heads in agreement. The only two who had any reluctance was Jasper and I. I knew my reasons were not what others thought it was, they probably assumed that it was due to her blood. I made a point of ignoring her up to this point because it was for her safety that I was doing this. I was starting to care for her and I knew the call of her blood would end up killing her.

"Thank you, Edward I understand why you are reluctant to help me, your proximity to me makes you fear you might hurt or worse kill me, and Jasper I know your reasons too… but I assure you, I can handle myself."

I scoffed at that… handle herself next to a blood thirsty vampire draining her dry. I started laughing at the image that brought to the forefront of my brain, a struggling Bella, fighting me, as I suck her dry. I realized both Carlisle and Alice were staring at me. Sarcastically I said, "Bella, you are what… 120 lbs soaking wet, how can you protect yourself from a vampire who desires your blood as strongly as I do?"

What the hell is going on?! The sprite was nodding her head up and down, I tried to hear what she was thinking but the fucking sprite was still blocking me, so I cocked an eyebrow and scowled at the same time she said "Bella I think it is about time someone puts him in his place."

"Way to go pixie on the full on blockage you got going on in that head of yours." She just smiled back at Bella.

"Really Edward, scoffing… laughing… what are you… 5? You want to know how I… me… a 120 lbs soaking wet Bella… can protect myself, hmm let's see. Oh and by the way, Esme, I am really sorry for your window that I am about to break, I will pay for the damages I promise." Esme was looking completely confused by what Bella said.

Holy Fuck! What the hell did she just do to Emmett… his ass went flying through the window. "What the fuck!" at the same time there was a thud outside. Then he charged after her… my brain had yet to catch up to the scene in front of me. Holy shit… where did she go… oh there by Carlisle. Christ, how did she do THAT!

When my brain finally caught up with everything, Emmett said "Bella, How the hell?" Bro, you took the words out of my mouth. Needless to say I was shocked, I am sure that shit was written all over my face, along with the fact I realized my brother was about to attack what was mine. HOLD THE PHONE. Did I say mine… when did Bella become mine?

"Can't protect myself huh Edward… Seems I just knocked your big, strong vampire of a brother off his feet, literally and it was easy enough too. Pretty much sending his ass flying across the room… hang on a minute, I just remembered something… oh yeah… I vaguely remember saying something like that about you too." I stared stupidly at her not registering the goings on around me.

Jasper went to shake Bella's hand, just like I wanted to but I was rooted in my spot dumb founded, "Bella that was impressive what you did to Emmett. You being able to move like that, out of his way at the last second, wow… just… wow."

She was about to show us the rest of what she can do… and I picked up from Alice's mind what was coming next…

"Thank you Jasper, now I hope you can remove that stick out of your ass and be friendlier towards me now. Knowing that there is no possible way that you could hurt me without my defending myself. Esme I really am sorry about the window." I watched the scene unfold in front of me. I knew from Alice's thoughts that on the 4th pass that blood would break through the skin, I held my breath.

I was vaguely aware of the rest of the conversation around me, I heard Bella say she was a witch, and she went on to tell us about her powers that she had, and she had shown the family all of what she could do including the tests on Emmett. What a ham for a fight or anything fight related. You could tell he loved this shit; Bella was freezing and unfreezing him for various tests.

All I kept thinking was, this girl is amazing, A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. Fuck me! I have to have her. I can't ignore her anymore. I need to be with her, I need to make her mine. Although I'd need to tread lightly around this girl, I have a funny feeling she could do some serious damage when it comes to the other powers that she mentioned. The fact that she could eventually blow shit up when her powers advance further. She will be empathic like Jasper. Hell being in two places at once, I wonder if and when she masters that power will she be able to project her powers when she projects herself. Again… amazing woman.

We all willingly volunteered to help Bella with her research into her family bloodline. Find out where she came from why she is who she is. When I learned she would be going into wolves territory tomorrow that bothered me. She seems to think that there are answers for her there; she thinks Black's ancestor knows something about her history. I don't trust the wolves as far as I can through them.

After Bella left I went out to hunt again. I got back in the early hours of the morning and Alice informed me that Bella's plans have changed. Due to the snow, she now has to go car shopping. I got my hopes up only to have them dashed by the sprite, she has decided to invite Rose to go with her as Rose knows her shit about cars.

I spent most of the morning on my piano trying to put my thoughts to paper, this song that has been playing in my head is driving me crazy, if I get it on paper maybe it will clear my head. When I heard Rose pull up in an obnoxious sounding vehicle I decided to see what was up.

"What the fuck is that Rose?"

"Bella's truck, she wanted something that would get her around town in the winter so she didn't have to drive the Vanquish in this weather and risk getting it wrecked."

"But why that shit box?"

"It was my idea, I thought it would be a great project for me and her to work on but she said that it was ok for me to do… so now leave me to it so that I can get it running for her."

I decided to swing by Bella's to see what she is up to and maybe see if she would want to hang out, maybe work at looking more into her past together. When I got to her place it was just after lunch, I could hear piano music coming through the house. Man this girl even has good taste in music, I haven't heard the composure before, and I am sure that I have heard them all. When I got to the window I peaked in to see that she was sitting at the piano herself playing, WHAT! Aw fuck a girl after my own heart, she plays the piano.

I stayed there for the next few hours listening to hear play, she is good. Looking around threw the window I could see that there was a wall dedicated to the… Pan Flute! That is an odd interment to play. There aren't many who play that interment any more. I wonder if she is any good. I will have to get her to play for me one day. I think I should take my leave now, she knows someone is watching her… she keeps looking around and if I am not careful I am going to get caught. I hauled my ass home when I walked through the door I received a few knowing looks from my siblings I just brushed them off.

~*~ **Queue passing of the rest of the day**

Today is Monday and two things happened today. First Rose was in homeroom and I could hear her thoughts screaming at me that the young Black pup was back in town and going to school with us. According to Rose, he and Bella seemed to have hit off rather quickly. _Be careful Edward you may have some tough competition going on with this one. I would make a move and soon to let your intentions known._ I texted Rose to let her know I heard her loud and clear. Alice however seems to be a mental mute today, actually she is blocking me with 80's music, such as The NeverEnding Story.

The second thing happened at lunch. Bella and some of her previous group started sitting with us. They are a good bunch of people that Bella has made friends with. Angela has a peaceful mind, she is always thinking about her brothers and her family, making sure she gets good grades. Ben, her boyfriend also has a peaceful mind. He thinks about Angela and Angela only, unlike the other guys in this school. Then you have Eric, he has always had a crush on me, nice guy and all but I DO NOT like being in his mind. And then there is Jessica, she is with us thinking she can get close enough to get me to notice her, she thinks the popularity of sitting with us will help her in obtaining the ever so single Edward Cullen. Yeah think again Jessica. Out of the 4 of them Angela is the only one who seems to be at ease with us. I wonder why that is? Thankfully Lauren, Tyler and Mike opted out of sitting with us. I don't think I could take Lauren draping herself over me. I sure as hell can't take the obscene fucking thoughts that go through Mike and Tyler's mind whenever they are around Bella.

Jake walked in at that point and right off the bat I could smell him from a mile away… wolf. Bella invited him to sit at our table.

"Jake, let me introduce you to my friends." Bella said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." He wrinkled his nose at us. He knows what we are, I am sure of it.

"Jake are you from around here? I've never seen you before." Eric asked. _Wow he is quite cute, I wonder if he…_ I tuned him out before I could hear the rest of his thoughts.

"Yeah I am from La Push; I have been studying in Akwesasne for the last little while."

"Where is that?"

"Akwesasne is a Mohawk Indian reserve that spreads threw three areas, Ontario &amp; Quebec Canada and New York."

Jake and Eric got deeply involved in the conversation, Jake was genuinely interested in… FUCK ME! Jake is gay, I guess I don't have to worry about the competition like Rose thought. I looked at Alice and suddenly she was no longer a mental mute, she saw this all along. Holy shit that is funny.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation; finally the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. I was lost in my own thoughts and the next I knew it was the end of the day. I was waiting for my family near the Volvo, when I heard it, the screeching of tires on slippery pavement. I looked over to where the sound was coming from, and I saw Bella standing there between the minivan and her truck. I was about to race over there, when I saw Bella and Angela walking towards me.

Wait a minute, wasn't Bella in the path of the minivan… Alice's thoughts interrupted my internal rant.

_Edward what happened, I saw Bella being hit by the minivan. Why is she… what…? OH! She froze the scene and moved out of the way. That is why I am mid vision and confused as hell._

'_You're not the only one sprite',_ I thought to myself. Mike cut in front of Bella's path; she managed to convince him that she was only walking towards her truck and not actually in the path of the oncoming minivan. _I guess from the angle I was, it did look like Bella was going to get hit. Thank god, I wouldn't want that fine piece of ass damage or dead before I dipped my stick in her._ God could Mike be any more crude if he tried. Then there was Tyler, he was a bit harder to convince, but Bella did a good job there too.

Finally she made her way over to us, "Guys we need to talk, now! Rose, I need you to call Carlisle and get him home, Angela you are coming with us."

'_What is she crazy…?'_

'_Angela is a human, what is Bella thinking'_

'_Say what you need to say, Say what you need to say, Say what you need to say,'_

John Mayer's Say... Are you kidding me? What's with Alice? What the fuck is going on? Bella must have seen that they were about to verbally argue.

"No arguments… everything will be explained at your place. We will meet you there, now move!"

We got into the Volvo and headed home. What is Bella up to by bringing this human to our home? She is going to know something is not right the moment she gets there. This is a bad idea, I can feel it. Bella I hope you know what you are doing?

When we pulled up to the house both Bella and Angela were standing there talking to Carlisle… I could hear the conversation from Carlisle's mind. He is not thrilled that Bella brought Angela there. Apparently they orbed to our house, if Bella didn't want herself exposed to the populous of Forks High, she definitely was not going the right way about it.

The moment everyone was out of the car they started yelling at Bella. She stopped us mid rant.

"Guys, stop I will explain everything right now. Esme could you come out please, everyone should be here for this." Esme came out of the house and joined Carlisle at his side.

"Contrary to what I told both Mike and Tyler, you all know exactly where I was standing and why I was suddenly by Angela on the other side of the action right?" We all nodded at the same time. "That would tell you…"

"Bella…" Carlisle said with a lot of warning in his voice, _is she crazy, she is about to divulge her secret to a human._

"Relax Carlisle; I am explaining that Angela knows. Please be patient. As I was saying, you must now know that I can freeze pretty much anything that I want to right?" again we nodded. "Angela could you grab a rock and throw it in the air, just so that I can show them and prove my point, please."

Angela picked up the closest rock she could find, tossed it as high as she could and Bella froze it in mid air. "Now that rock will not fall until I let it fall." Suddenly I couldn't move any part of my body, except my head. From the voices in my head seems like the others are in the same situation.

Bella continued, "Before all of you freak out, there is a reason your bodies but not your heads are frozen. I am doing this to prove a point. Angela, go over there and start running towards me please." She did what she was told and we turned to see what was going on.

She ran towards Bella, and she tried numerous times to freeze Angela but she couldn't freeze for some reason. Everyone in my family was just as curious as I was as to why Angela was not freezing like the rest of us. She finally reached Bella and she stopped still beside Bella.

"What does that prove?" Rose said. You could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Rose, Angela is a witch, when I froze the scene at school she came running over to me and told me that her and her family are from a long…" Bella stopped and looked at Angela, "Ang, why don't you tell them."

She took a deep breath, "I have known since I was a little girl that I am a witch and my whole family is from a very long line of witches. We are neither good nor evil and our gift is that of detection, we detect creatures of the supernatural world. When I first saw Bella I knew her for what she really was, a witch. I can detect and tell you who each creature is by looking at them; even if/when they take on a human form."

'_What does that mean for us?'_

'_Curious. I wonder how she detects us.'_

'_Great, our secret is out, we have to move again!'_

'_Wow a few weeks ago I didn't even know witches existed now I have met two of them, what are the odds?'_

'_I wonder if she has active powers like Bella she could use me as a test subject that was fun last time.'_

'_I wonder if there is a reason…'_

Even as those voices were loud in my head there was one that shocked the shit out of me, Angela's mind. She finally opened up her mind fully. I saw us walking in to the high school the first time and I saw how she discovered who we were. In her mind's eye she saw the word vampire, with Bella she saw the word witch, and Jacob she saw the word shape-shifter. That is cool; she actually sees the words of what we are, as if it were branded on our foreheads.

What is even more cool is once she knew what we were she knew of our abilities the same way. She looked at me and saw 'mind-reader', Alice she saw 'visions', Jasper… well you get the point.

I saw the dream she had of someone telling her she needs to help Bella, and seeing as she has kept our secret since day one, I vouched for her. "She knows we are vampires, she has known since day one when we first arrived here. She has kept our secret and kept it well, she is here to help Bella with her research."

They all looked at me, "Angela, thank you for allowing me to see your mind. May I tell them how you knew what we were?"

"You're welcome Edward; please by all means let them know. Coming from me might sound like I am lying."

I proceeded to tell them exactly how she knew who we were and what each of our abilities were. Needless to say everyone was shocked. For the rest of the evening we talked about a plan of action to help Bella uncover information about lineage. Once that was done, Angela said she needed to get home, Bella grabbed her hand and they orbed out, I guess back to the school so that they could retrieve their respective vehicles. Once they were gone we were left to do what we normally would do, however this time around we sat and discussed the day's events. Who would have thought a vampire's life would become this exciting?

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	18. Family Tree

**It is that time again. Chapter 18 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Family Tree

**BPOV**

The rest of the week passed by without a hitch, Angela and the Cullen's got along really well together. Throughout the week we would gather at the Cullen's house, laptops in tow to research as much as we could about my ancestral bloodline. So far though, our searches have come up with nothing.

It was Saturday and I couldn't be more eager to meet with Billy. I could finally get some answers to some of my damn questions. As I drove to La Push, I couldn't help thinking of the phone call I had made last night.

"_Hello."_

"_Piper Halliwell please."_

"_Speaking."_

"_My name is Isabella Swan, um I don't know how to tell you this but I was told to get in touch with you as you and your husband Leo have some answers for me."_

"_Who are you? How do you know my husband? How did you get this number?"_

"_Please Ms. Halliwell, I was told that you would know me if I said the name Charlotte Warren."_

_There was silence on the other end. Then I heard muffled voices, going back and forth._

"_Isabella, first of all please call me Piper and second my husband and I will fly out to visit you. Are you in Forks?"_

"_How did you know that? Oh and by the way it's Bella."_

"_This is not a conversation to have over the phone. We need to talk. Apparently we were expecting contact from you."_

"_Piper, store my number and call me when you land, there is a motel here in town. I don't have a spare room or I would offer it up for you."_

"_A motel is fine, we will get together on Sunday and talk. I am sure you have a lot of questions..."_

"_I will see you Sunday Piper."_

I was brought back to reality when I pulled up to Billy's house. I got out of the Truck and made my way up the walk. I was greeted by an almost 7 foot Jacob, I should say almost run over by a 7 foot Jacob.

"Sorry Bells I can't talk, I am already late meeting Eric."

"No worries Jake, I'm actually here to see your dad anyway. I'm glad to see that you and Eric are hitting it off though."

I walked into Billy's and there he was in the tiny kitchen pouring me a cup of coffee. I sat at the table and waited for him to join me. Once he pulled his wheelchair up we sat in silence for 5 minutes.

"Billy, I know you know something about what is going on with me. I know you are a descendant of shape-shifters, don't ask me who told me I don't know his name but he told me in a dream. You have known my mother a long time. But for some reason I get the feeling that it is longer than what is considered normal."

Billy sat there looking stunned. "Bella, what do you know?"

I told him of what was found on my mother's birth certificate about her age discrepancy, I told him about my time with the vampires in Montréal and I told him what I am. While I was talking I was looking for any form of emotion or expression change in his face to give away that any of this was a shock to him. But there was nothing, none of what I told him seemed to shock him.

"Bella, it is true, I know more about you than you think. Let me explain, yes you are right I am a descendant of shape-shifters, Jacob however doesn't know yet so please keep this to us for now. As for your mother, well I don't have the specifics as to who or what she is, but what I do know is that when I first met her it was about 10 years before you were born, and in the 10 years that we knew each other, I knew something was not right. She didn't seem to age, I never really thought of questioning it seeing as how I really wasn't aging either. I thought that maybe we had more in common than I might have thought; you know some kind of shape-shifter ability in her too? Hoping that would explain her lack of getting older. Anyway, shortly before you were born she looked different, older, if that makes any sense."

"So you don't know why she didn't seem to age? I highly doubt that it is due to her being a shape-shifter. I am a witch like I said; I don't have any ability to shape-shift so I really do not think it is that. I personally think it has more to do with why I am able to orb. I have another witch coming to visit tomorrow with her husband. And from what I have been told, he will have some answers for me."

We sat there for the rest of the day talking about everything that I've learned and from time to time Billy kept referring back to my friendship with the Cullen's and I told Billy that I trust them with everything and he should too. At one point he told me that he was disappointed with Jake and him being gay, only because he would never have grandchildren to carry on the Alpha lineage for his tribe. I asked him if he was proud of Jake and his answer was without a doubt a yes. I told him that in the long run, that's all that matters.

Finally I looked at the time and told Billy that I had to go. "Billy I will visit soon and give you an update as to everything that is going on."

Today is Sunday, Piper's flight landed last night at 10pm after being delayed in San Francisco, so and she and Leo were going to be here around noon for lunch. Angela said she would be here for lunch as well and told me she was bringing the wine, I told her that was not a problem and to bring a red wine to go with lunch. So right now it is 8 am it gives me enough time to make a nice lasagna for us. With the sauce simmering on the stove, I took a shower and dressed; I went into the study and got my mother's birth certificate and the unopened box.

I set the birth certificate on the table, and looked closer at the box I realized that it was silver. So I went into the kitchen, and took out the silver polish to clean up the box, while I was cleaning it, Carlisle called and told me that he had found something about my family tree. I told him he might as well come over with the rest of the Cullen's at noon.

Before I went back to cleaning the box I called Piper to let her know that there would be seven more people joining us, she was fine with it and said she would see us in a few hours, so I went back to cleaning. When I was finally done it was 11 am. I went into the kitchen and put on a pot of water for the lasagna noodles. I took out the silverware and set the table in the dining room. Back in the kitchen I prepared the garlic bread au gratin and salad. Once the water was boiled I put in the noodles and set it at medium to cook.

I kept thinking there was something I was forgetting. Food… check, box and birth certificate… check, Piper and Leo… check, Angela with the red wine… check and the Cullen's… FUCK! Piper and Leo don't know the Cullen's are vampires. Aw shit, I don't know how they are going to take it. I will have to bite the bullet when they all get here, Piper is sure to know there is something off with them when she sees them.

I drained the noodles and as I prepared the lasagna I looked at the clock, 11:45 am, ok time for the food to go into the oven. Just as I put the food in the oven there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!"

"Hello Bella, I know I am a bit early but I thought I would bring the wine so that you could have it ready and waiting for when the guests came."

"Aw thanks Angela, there is a cork screw in the drawer, could you open it and let it breathe please? Put it on the table in the dining room. Thanks."

Again there was another knock on the door.

"It's open!" I called again. This time all the Cullen's walked in.

"Hey guys, um just to let you know I realized that Piper and Leo don't know you're vampires. We will have to tell them at lunch."

"I understand Bella, if you are going to understand what is going on we will have to be honest with them too." Rose said. This shocked the hell out of me; as she is very protective of her family and its secrets.

Exactly at noon there was a knock at the door again. This time I went to answer it personally rather than yell… '_It's open_'. There standing in front of me was a woman, who I could only describe as looking like me but older. She had the same long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her husband had sandy blond hair and looked fairly well built.

"Piper, Leo, welcome to my home." I stepped aside to let them in. "The rest of the guests are in the dining room. I figured we could talk while we eat."

"Thank you Bella, but you really didn't have to go through all this trouble…"

"Piper it is very rare I get to cook for company, and I would hate to have all my training go to waste."

"Very well."

She followed me into the dining room where the rest of the guests were. Once they were seated I introduced them to everyone.

I served the food to those who are eating and noticed Leo look at the Cullen's. It was almost as if he knew who/what they were.

"Okay, I don't know how to bring this up casually so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Piper, Leo…"

Leo cut me off, "Bella you don't need to tell me, us, we already know of the Cullen's, or at least I did. I already told Piper who they were. Let's just say that my wife had previous bad experiences with vampires but when I explained to her that the Cullen's were not the typical sort of vampires that she had come across she relaxed."

Oh, to say that I was shocked was putting it mildly. I am sure each one of us sitting at the table started thinking the exact same thing at the exact same time… the… How did you know? The who told you? Leo had to have seen the identical looks on our faces, he held up his hand to allow himself to continue.

"Bella, I was a white-lighter, and as a white-lighter I was privileged to know just about everything about the supernatural world. Before you ask, a white-lighter is a guide of sorts for witches. We are there to help new witches when they come into their powers. Very rarely does a white-lighter fall in love with one of their charges, but it has happened… three times. See almost 18 years ago I clipped my wings in order to be with Piper and my son. At that same time…"

"Excuse me did you say a guide for new witches, then were the hell is my guide and how come they haven't made themselves known to me?" I said indignantly.

A strange look spread across Carlisle's face, "Excuse me Bella, Leo you said three times didn't you?" Leo just nodded his head. "Bella, I think I know what happened to your white-lighter. Leo, am I correct in assuming that a white-lighter cannot die by convectional means?" Again he nodded.

"You started to say something else Leo, please continue but I believe I already know what you are going to say."

"Bella, the day I asked to clip my wings there was another white-lighter asking for the same thing. She said that she fell in love with a man and was about to give birth to their first child, a daughter. I knew this white-lighter very well, you look a lot like her, has anyone ever told you that?"

Realization hit me, he was talking about Renee, "Leo, would that explain why Carlisle here saw 1912 on her birth certificate and why it would have been changed to 1972?"

"Yes Bella, see both Renee and I were in WWII, she was a nurse and I was a medic, we were both killed in 1940, because of what we did during life, we were given the opportunity to become white-lighters to help guide new witches. When the time came I was assigned to Piper and her sisters, Renee was assigned to Charlie. White-lighters don't usually fall for their charges, but Piper and I paved the way for Renee and Charlie to get married. Renee later found out she was pregnant which we, as white-lighters, didn't think was possible and sp she asked to clip her wings so that she could raise her daughter, to live out her life with you and Charlie."

"When was the third time?" I asked.

Piper answered instead. "My mother's white-lighter and my mother also had a child."

I could see there was more to say but instead I said, "I think we should finish eating. We can talk after dinner."

After dinner we convened in the living room and we sat around talking about what powers I had. I told Piper that I was able to freeze time, I had premonitions, telekinetic abilities and that I can orb.

"Um, Leo from everything that I have been able to learn… orbing isn't a normal witch power, is that something that a white-lighter can do?"

"Yes Bella, you are half white-lighter. Just like…"

"Bella what is that?" Piper pointed to the ornate silver box.

"Oh, Prue told me that I had to be with you, to open it." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh I forgot to mention the dreams." I launched into the dreams I had where Prue visited me. Actually I started right from the beginning leading up to how I got her phone number. She looked over at Angela who shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow… just… wow!" Piper was genuinely shocked.

"Ok so we need to get this box open and Prue said I can open it in your presence, but when I cleaned up the box there was an inscription etched into it. Look…" I pointed to the box. "She shall be the Key. Now in each point I see our ancestral matriarch's names and the word key. Any ideas as to what it means?"

"Sorry Bella, no, I don't know what it means at all." Piper said and when she looked at Leo he just shrugged his shoulders.

Piper and I were sitting in my living room on the floor with this box front of us. The way we were sitting, we each had our respective point of the Triquetra in front of us. As I said before, once I had the ornate box cleaned, I found the clue etched in the ribbon banner above the Triquetra symbol.

"_She shall be the key"_. Who is this _'she'_ person they are referring to? Something kept scratching at the back of my mind as I continued to stare at this box. I knew from the points on the Triquetra where to sit and where Piper had to sit, but the third just had '_the key'_etched into it.

Then, like a slap on the forehead, it hit me, it was something Angela said to me the day she told me who she was, '_I am to do three things for you. One is to give you a phone number the second is to give you a hand.'_Give you a hand, that was the clue, or better yet… the key to all this.

"Well fucking tattoo my forehead and call me stupid, I know how to open it." I was vibrating with excitement just as bad as Alice is when she's in the mood for shopping. "Angela do you remember what you told me the day we met? That you had to give me a _hand_? Piper and I will put our hand on our points; Angela, come sit down and please put your hand on the point in front of you after us."

When all three hands were on the Triquetra we heard a soft click of a lock opening. Angela was the key to opening the lock, the neutral party between the two bloodlines. Before I could open the box, Piper looked at me confused.

"Bella, is Angela a witch? Boxes like this can only be opened by witches."

"Yes Piper Angela is a witch." I explained to Piper what Angela is able to do.

"Wow… umm… just… wow." She was perplexed about what she learned. "Let's see what is in that box shall we."

Turning back to the box I carefully I opened the lid and there was a really old letter sealed with a wax dollop with the Triquetra embedded in the wax. Under it was a really old book, Piper gasped when she saw it.

"That looks like…" she stopped there picked up her cell phone and dialled.

"Paige, where is the book? Uh huh… ok… are you sure? Paige I will explain later. Yes I will I swear. I need to finish here first. We will be on the first flight back tomorrow. Ok… bye." With that she hung up and stared at the book again.

"Piper?"

"Bella please read the letter. Let's hope that it explains why you have the exact same book that I do."

I cracked the seal and saw a few sheets of paper folded in the envelope. The first one was a letter and the rest looked like journal entries. I read the letter out loud…

_To my darling granddaughter,_

_This book was given to me by my mother and an exact duplicate to my sister. These two books have had spells cast on them by our mother, your great grandmother. She has told us both that when we are to have our own daughters we are to pass our books down. Our daughters are to pass it to their daughters, and so on._

_I write this letter explaining the book in hopes that my granddaughter will have the honour of knowing what it is. Alas, I have not been blessed with a daughter to pass on the knowledge that we are Warren witches. The spell that was cast upon this book was a duplication spell, what I mean is, when one book has had an entry filled in so shall the other._

_My darling grand-daughter, guard this book with your life, lest some evil claim it and all our powers. Only the female of our line claim any power over this book. When your time comes pass it to your beautiful daughter along with the knowledge you obtain as you fill each page._

_Blessed be my granddaughter._

_Your loving grandmother,_

_Elyzabeth Warren_

Both Piper and I yelled "Holy Shit!"

"Bella, May I?" I nodded and she lifted the book from the box. "Leo, every spell, every demon known, is in here just like the one at home. And yes it is at home that is why I called Paige, just to make sure."

"Um Bella, I have found some information about your family tree." Carlisle said. "Actually I have been able to locate both family trees, what I have discovered is quite fascinating to say the least."

"What do you mean Carlisle?" I asked

"Well something Elyzabeth says in her letter about her not having a daughter. You see, Melinda's family tree is dominated by female generations, and any males were either stillborn or died shortly after birth. Whereas, Elyzabeth's family tree is the opposite, her tree is dominated by male generations, and any female were either stillborn or died shortly after birth. Obviously, that is, until you Bella, as Elyzabeth stated, only the female of the bloodline can possess active powers. It seems it has something to do with the genetic mark-up in the bloodline."

Both Piper and I sat there just staring at each other. "Well at least it makes sense in some strange way…" Piper said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Let me explain. Years back I cast a spell to go into the future and I saw that I had a daughter, but I actually have a son. Now I don't know if Prue dying when she did had any repercussions that altered our, my side of the family lineage or that you were born altered it. I am more inclined to think that both played a factor in the lineage swap. The books are identical but our family line can't be more opposite than they already are. What I mean is, twins are identical like the books but twins are complete opposites in every way so why shouldn't our family lines be any different. Get what I am saying."

"I think so, but let's see what else we can find out from the journal entries, shall we." I said.

_June 01 1692_

_Today I was visited…_

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	19. Prophecy

**It is that time again. Chapter 19 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Prophecy**

_June 01 1692_

_Today I was visited by the new neighbours up the road. They are such a lovely couple, Josiah and Anne Webber._

"Webber… Angela, do you think…"

"I think so. I've seen those names before from my own family tree."

I kept reading…

_I invited them in for some tea and to get to know them. There is something about Anne that you can't help but like. She tells me that she and her husband have moved to Salem Massachusetts to raise their family, two boys named Joshua and Jonah. I told her that my husband and I were trying to start our own little family but we were not having much success. She looked at me as if she knew something but only said that it will happen when it happens._

_Charlotte_

_July 01 1692_

_A full month has gone by since I met my neighbours and we became fast friends. There is something different about Anne; it's almost as if she can see things that no one else can. For example, we were at the market the other day and I made a comment about one of the villagers who was pregnant, I should say very pregnant, and I stated that she is bigger than she should be. Anne just blurted out something about twins. And sure enough today the local doctor delivered twins._

"Do you think she has the gift of a seer Piper?" Leo said.

"I don't know but it sounds like it. But then again if Angela is from a long line of 'seers' it makes sense."

"Let's get back to reading, shall we?" I said.

_There were other instances that she would say something only for it to be true. When I questioned her about it, she brushed it off saying it was a gut feeling. I warned her that she should be careful about who she says "gut feeling" around. Her answer shocked me; she said… I know you aren't going to tell… we all have our secrets, don't we?_

_It was like she knew_**_who_**_or shall I say_**_what_**_I was. She was right, who would I tell?_

_Charlotte_

_July 14 1692_

_Anne has done it again, she came over at tea time and took one look at me and said, "You're pregnant aren't you?" I nodded to her "Anne how did you know? I just found out from the doctor I haven't even had the chance to tell my husband." She sighed and told me that she needs to talk to me but not before I tell my husband about the baby._

_We spoke for a bit more that day; she told me that she was having a bad feeling something bad was going to happen. To be honest, so was I having that same bad feeling? It was like we were never going to see each other again. She told me she would be by the following day to speak to me about what it was that I needed to know. I bid her a good evening and went back to knitting a pair of booties for my child._

_Charlotte_

"I know what's happening." Angela said with a small voice. "Look at the dates and tell me they don't ring any bells for you guys."

Piper's face blanched, Angela's was pale. "Angela, you mean…"

"If you mean the Salem witchcraft trials… yes." She said barely above a whisper. "She was accused of witchcraft even though there was no proof. She was hung to death on August 14 1692."

"Angela let's see what else we find out, okay?" She nods and this time Piper starts reading while I hold Angela in comfort.

_August 01 1692_

_It has been two weeks since I have heard from Anne and her husband. Jonah and Joshua have been at their grand-parents back in Boston while Anne and Josiah have been settling here. I have written to her mother asking if she has heard anything, I have yet to hear back. I am worried, there are trials going on here in the village, hanging people accused of witchcraft. I have stated so in my letter to Anne's mother; I want her to know that even though Anne has not said anything to me, I have my suspicions that Anne had more to hide than half these women being hung._

_I fear writing my suspicions in case of Anne's return; in hopes it was just urgent family business that she had to attend to. This feeling of dread won't leave, I fear her injured or worse dead._

_Charlotte_

_August 14 1692_

_I have been questioned by the courts about my friendship with Anne; thankfully I have nothing to hide as I have not been told anything. But now I know what has happened to Anne. She has been locked up in a cell and her husband 'left' her. I begged the courts to allow me a few minutes to talk with her, stating it would be to give her mother some peace in any news I write home to them. They reluctantly granted me my request._

_While we were speaking, Anne told me that in the root cellar of her home was a box that she wishes for me to have. She said it was to be a gift to my two babies. She said I was having twins and that in the box was a letter that explained everything._

_She told me her husband 'left' her, openly stating that he had lain with a witch and not known it. At first I was disgusted, she said to bare him no ill will, he did it so he could raise their sons, and not someone else doing so._

_The last thing she told me was that she was being hung that night at dusk. If I was going to retrieve the box, then doing so at that time would be best. "The whole village will be watching the witch hang" is what she said._

_The guard came to escort me out but before I left she gave me her necklace, "This was never mine to keep, but mine to pass on to you. Explanation's are in the box._

_Charlotte_

"That is it for the journal entries, but there are other papers here. Before I read them let's grab supper. I am sure the Cullen's wish to hunt, and…"

I looked at Piper and said, "I don't know about the rest of you but I don't want to eat. I am not hungry right now. I want to know what was in that letter from Anne to Charlotte."

Everyone else just nodded in agreement with me. "That's fine, I was just…"

"Piper, thank you, your heart is in the right place but Bella and you need these answers. Remember this is your family that you are learning about too Piper." Carlisle said.

"You're right my apologies." He just waived it off in true Carlisle fashion.

I started reading the letter…

_Charlotte,_

_I fear I have little time left; I am being accused of witchcraft. It is not a false accusation; I am a witch of sorts, just like you are a witch. Yes I knew you as one the day we met. See I saw you in my mind for what you were, I am a seer. I see what a person really is, I see what they are and I see things to come. I saw the word witch in my mind when I first laid eyes on you, your husband is not but your twins will be. I saw that you would have twins and so I purchased two books and cast an identical spell on them. What one twin puts in one book so shall it appear in the other! And as it is passed along threw the families… so shall it be the same. They are to be their book of shadows, where they will have their spells written in them._

_The necklace you now bear upon your neck is as I said when I gave it to you. It was never mine to keep, but mine to pass on to you. _

_"She knew that Charlotte was going to visit her even before this letter was written. I wonder what else Anne would have known that she never put on paper or told Charlotte." Angela said._

_"Well, let's keep reading." I said._

_It along with your name was passed on through our generations until you were born. We knew you to be born in the new world in a village named Salem. You were to be found and befriended. The moment you were with child, the necklace was to be passed to you._

_You are the creator of a long line of witches and that line will accumulate into the MOST powerful witches of all time. That being said, I have foreseen the future; one child will have a prophecy to fulfill. When she is born this necklace will be hers. Bind this necklace with one of the two books I gave you. When your daughters are of the age of 16 you are to give each of them one._

_To forewarn you, once the necklace is bound to the book, the lineage of the barer shall only have male heirs, until the prophesized child is born, the barer of the other book, shall have an all female lineage. There is a letter that is sealed that only the rightful child shall see, and so shall she be able to open it. It is baring all the information of the prophecy._

_Blessed Be_

_Anne Webber_

"Angela, you're a seer, wow. Did you know that is what you guys were called?"

"Our family has always thought of ourselves as detectors rather than seers only because the one true seer was Anne. None of the rest of the lineage has been able to see future events, or has seen as she has. I can just tell who/what a person is by looking at them. I look at you Piper and I see good witch in my mind like it is tattooed on your forehead. Leo, I see former white-lighter, the Cullen's vampires… etc."

"I have heard of your kind Angela, we know of seers who see the future and we know of the detectors, your kind, but we have never known both like Anne." Leo said.

"You know, I have a feeling, especially after hearing her words, it wasn't needed anymore after Anne had the vision of said prophecy. Then again this may be something that needs to be unlocked. To be honest I don't have the answers and nor do I think my family does either."

"Well it is nice to know that our ancestors were friends Angela and now you and I are friends…"

"Bella, our family has co-mingled with yours for generations, even though my family is neutral in sides we are supposed to be mingled with your family. Yours too Piper, you know Darryl and Sheila Morris." She nodded. "Sheila is a distant cousin of mine even though Darryl says he wanted nothing to do with the witchcraft anymore… doesn't mean Sheila has stopped keeping tabs on you and your family. I think from Anne's time we have bound ourselves to your family. There is no written proof or request; I think it just was something my family felt bound to. Jonah is my family lineage and Joshua is Sheila's."

"Um I hate to point out the obvious but Sheila is black and you're not." Piper said.

"Yes that is because one of Joshua's great, great, great… grandsons worked with the underground railway in the 1850's, he fell in love with one of the slaves. They lived in St. Catherine's Ontario until they moved to San Francisco in the early 1900's to be closer to your family Piper. Your family home had been rebuilt in 1906 and has housed your family since."

"We should get back to the information we found, Bella please keep reading." Piper said.

"Well that was the last page. I don't see any other letters, do you?" I asked.

The others shook their heads no. I reach in the silver box and lifted out the book. It is extremely heavy. I open the front cover and there on the inside of the cover is a beautiful sliver Triquetra pressed into the leather, the chain dangles as if it's a book mark. I trace the pattern and it's as if I broke the spell; the necklace falls free. I pick it up and let it hang from my fingers.

"Bella, it is as if it knew you to be you. Put it on." Leo said.

I put the necklace on and start flipping through the pages. An old envelope caught my eye. I pull it out, and by the looks of it, there didn't seem to be a seal on it or any place I can open it from. I can tell the front from the back only because I would assume before it was sealed Anne would have written on the front, and on the front it says 'open me'.

"Umm Piper, any ideas as to opening the letter?"

"No sorry Bella, but the letter from Anne said you would know how to open it."

I sat there holding the offensive looking thing in my hands; I couldn't shake the feeling that the answer was staring me right in the face. What felt like hours later Piper and Leo bid us a farewell, "Thank you so much Bella, lunch was amazing. We have to leave, we have an early flight and my kids are at home with my oldest."

"Piper, Leo, please keep in touch. You should bring your kids next time you visit." I hugged both of them, "Thank you again for all the answers to my questions. Leo, you certainly helped me understand who and what I am."

"Anytime Bella, you have our number. If you have any more questions please feel free to give us a call. And when you finally open that letter could you let us know what it says? I am curious to know how it ties in to the rest of the history of this family." Leo said.

"You got it." I closed the door behind them. I turned to Angela, "You should call your mom, I would like you to stay here with me tonight and then I will take you to school in the morning." With that she went into the other room.

"You guys, thank you so much for your help, it was greatly appreciated. But you guys do not need to stay you know that right?"

"Bella, at some point you are going to need to sleep, and if for some reason you haven't figured it out by the time you go to bed… we don't sleep, we can pour over this again in hopes of finding you some answers." To say I was shocked as to who answered was an understatement. It was Edward, he looked at me with such a fierce emotion and I couldn't place it. The rest of the Cullen's agreed with him.

"Thank you again." Angela came back into the living room, I got up and made us a late supper, "You guys should hunt, and it looks like it will be a late night."

They left and I made grilled cheese sandwiches for Angela and I, we ate in silence. In my mind I kept thinking over and over, the answer is right there staring me in the face. After we ate, Angela and I did the dishes in silence. I made my way back to the living room to see Edward going over the letters and the journal entries. I was playing with my necklace… Holy Fuck!

"Fuck me and call me a whore… I know how to open that letter. The answer has been staring me in the face all along."

"What do you mean Bella?" asked Rose. Damn I didn't hear them come in.

"Well, when I started meditating way back when, I used the Triquetra symbol as a focal point to help me relax; there is a Triquetra on the silver box and the book inside. There is one in the wax seal as well as my necklace. To remove the necklace from the book I had to trace the symbol. Don't you get it… the Triquetra is the key to opening the letter. The how is another thing I have yet to figure out."

"That makes complete sense that the Triquetra would be the key, it is everywhere in your life, apparently even before you knew what you were." Carlisle said.

"Edward, hand me back the letter, I am going to see if I can get a premonition on how to open this damn thing." I took the letter from his outstretched hand and sat down. I closed my eyes and let my mind clear, after about a half an hour… nothing.

"FUCK!" I screamed. "Nothing, I have never been able to not call a premonition if I needed to. Why won't it give me the answers I need?"

"Not to be a downer here, but maybe this is something that you need to figure out without any kind of witchy help." Alice said.

"What I need is to see a way of opening… wait a minute… I need to see… I think I have the answer. Alice I will need your help I hope you will do."

"Hope I will do… what the fuck is that supposed to mean."

"Alice chilax… let me explain. I have premonitions… therefore I see the future, Angela is a seer… sorry Ang you are… therefore she too sees the future. I would need a third person who 'sees' as well. Now I am not sure if it means we all have to be witches with the same ability or just those of us who see. See what I mean." Everyone shook their heads no.

"Is it any coincidence that Angela and Alice are still here, even though I had told you guys to go home you refused and part of me was hoping you would refuse. I asked Angela to stay; originally I thought it was because I didn't want to drive her home in these conditions. Again I was hoping she would be able to stay."

"Almost as if it was a subconscious decision being made." Carlisle said. "Alice wouldn't have seen it because you really hadn't decided to have this happen."

"Exactly, now Alice you sit here, Angela you sit here and I will sit at the third point of the triangle. Now I will take my left hand and join with Angela's right, Ang take your left hand and take a hold of Alice's right hand with it. Now Alice take you're…"

"As seers of the future, even though I am only a detector, we are using our hands and body to create our own Triquetra, aren't we?" Angela said.

"Yes that is exactly what we are doing. And Angela Webber, you are a seer; you 'see' what beings really are. That makes you a seer even if it isn't of the future like me and Alice… and it is still in your blood by the way." I told her. "Now Alice, I need you to take my right hand please."

Three things happened at the same time; the letter opened, I had a premonition of two possible future out comes and Angela passed out. And Alice jumped up at the same time Carlisle picked up Angela and put her on the couch.

"Alice in my bag are some smelling salts could you bring them to me please." Carlisle said as he went into doctor mode.

"Carlisle… you brought your bag?" I asked.

"I always do when I am with humans; you never know what will happen."

"Good thinking."

He took the smelling salts from Alice, cracked it open and waived it under Angela's nose. When Angela came too she looked panic stricken.

"Bella, I saw… oh my god… I think… oh my god…"

"Angela, please calm down before you pass out again. Take a couple of deep breaths and start from the beginning."

She took a few breaths, and started "The moment Alice took your hand I was flooded with images of two possible futures, the images overwhelmed me it was like it unlocked my seer side or something."

"I had the same vision of two possible futures."

"I had a premonition of two different future out comes"

Both Alice and I looked at each other as we both spoke. The three of us looked at the letter.

"Well let's see what it says shall we?" I said.

_There will be a time when both a male and a female child are born on the same day of the same year both descendants of same matriarch of their bloodlines, Charlotte Warren. One is bred of the line of Elyzabeth while the other of Melinda, both will be blessed with powers so great but will be complete opposites, one is good while the other is evil._

_This will happen in a time where vampires walk with man but not drink them, they will be called vegetarians. Her blood will call to only one of these vampires thus drawing to her, the others of his kind. Her gentleness will have humans crave and want to be with her. Her spirit will draw the shape-shifters to her. There will be one in each 'race' who will be drawn to her, to be her chosen other half. Only she will know who he is when he is found, she will feel it._

_When she finds her true other half and they share loves first kiss shall they both be marked, with the marking of her lineage. It will be them, who rule the world she is linked to, supernatural and otherwise._

_He, of the other lineage, will attempt to stop her, to possess her, although they may be of distant blood he will want to make her __his__ other half. Doing so will destroy her. If he succeeds all will crumble._

"OH…" I said

"MY…" Alice said

"GOD!" Angela said.

Everyone just stared at me. What does all this mean, this is crazy and this is too much. I started to sway on my feet and the next thing I knew everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	20. Aftershocks

**It is that time again. Chapter 20 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Aftershocks**

**BPOV**

"Carlisle… what happened? How did I get on the couch?"

"Bella you passed out shortly after reading the sealed letter."

"The sealed letter, oh my god. What does it mean? I don't understand. I need to fucking understand what the prophecy means. This is a piss off, I am no chosen one, although I can do the job… but still, I am no fucking chosen one!"

"Only the chosen one could have opened the letter and remove the necklace from the book Bella so deal with this shit already and get on with it." Got to love Rose… get straight to the fucking point why don't you.

"Fuck you Rose… excuse me if I am a little freaked out. As I said I can do the fucking job Rose, but this shit scares the hell out of me. Carlisle, could you help me understand please." I said.

"Well from what I understand of it Bella, you have a distant cousin who was born on the same day as you, one of you will be good and the other will be evil. Angela when you look at Bella what do you see?" Carlisle says.

"I see good witch plain as day."

"This makes him evil. Even though you are distant relatives your blood connection is so diluted that he will try to make you his mate if you let him, and if he does he will destroy you and destroy the supernatural world. Apparently you living is vital to our world of supernatural. Again from what I understand this is the right time frame as we are the vampires the prophecy speaks of, we are the vegetarians, your blood alone calls to Edward and only Edward, which intern drew us in to your life." He smiled at this, like the idea of being involved was a good thing. Fucking dolt for thinking that, who wants to be part of this if they can avoid it.

"It also says that your gentleness makes you well liked by the human population and your spirit makes you well liked by the shape-shifters as well. That being said, there will be one from the vegetarian vampires, one from the humans and one from the shape-shifters vying for your affections. Apparently only you will know who is supposed to be your other half… your mate."

"Aw fuck! You mean I'm gonna have to beat them off with a stick? I would use my powers... but hey this is fucked up in itself, let's not add fuel to the fire." I complained.

"I guess so, or at least until you find your other half that is." Carlisle reasoned.

"Great… just fucking great." I huffed. "I am going to call Piper and Leo and let them know about this development."

I gave Piper a quick call and explained to her that I had managed to get the letter open, and how I was able to do it. I asked her if she had a child that was born on Sept. 13 and she said yes her oldest Wyatt I briefly explained what was in the letter, not wanting to worry her that her son might be evil I left out those details. She thanked me for the update and we talked a few more minutes about unimportant stuff, I bid her a safe flight and hung up. Somewhere during that phone call the Cullen's left letting Angela know they would be in school the following day.

"Why didn't you tell her about the parts about her son being evil?" Angela asked.

"Angela, I really didn't want to worry her. Now I have to call Uncle Aro and Felix and let them know what is going on, then we will go to bed."

I spoke to both of them for over an hour, Uncle Aro was not thrilled to find this out, he was worried for my safety, however Felix on the other hand thought and I quote… '_That shit kicks ass! The chosen one… who knew!'_ Felix promised he would be visiting next month to see how I was doing and get to know some of my friends around here. I think he wanted to see Angela for himself. When I told him what she was able to do he thought it was the coolest shit in the world.

"Bella, when I am out there I would like to talk with you about something, no Cullen's, no Angela, just you and me ok?"

"Yeah Felix no problems."

With that I hung up and Angela and I went to bed.

~*~ Queue passing of time ~*~

ONE MONTH LATER

To say the last month was boring would be a lie. So much has happened that it isn't even funny. First thing that came about was the fact that I have one _human_ male admirer… can you guess who it is… wait for it… wait for it… you guessed it… Mike! After my 'near' death experience he is determined to follow me around like some lost, love sick puppy. It's sickening. I thought if I went out with him a few times and showed him the worst possible time, he would get the hint and back off… WRONG! He kept blaming himself for showing me such a bad time and keeps vowing to show me a better time the next time. I don't know what the fuck I am going to do with him. To top it off Jessica is starting to distance herself from me… I now she likes Mike but... I will be damned if I am going to kiss her ass just to keep the peace between us, maybe I can get him and her together and maybe she will back off her ongoing PMS towards me.

The second thing that happened is that the school on the reservation closed due to faulty wiring which caused a fire. So the Quileute students have been transferred to Forks High, and so enter my second admirer, James. With the help of Angela she told me he was a shape-shifter. He also started following me around the school, he wasn't as much of a pain in the ass as Mike but still, he has the same lost puppy syndrome Mike has. And me being me, I went to dinner and a movie with him. James is very much different from Mike. Mike has no sense of humour and with James I laughed all night. Mike and I have nothing in common, where as James and I have a lot in common, he likes some of the same movies and books I do.

The night of our date, James was polite, sweet and very much a gentleman, he would pull out my chair, open doors for me and all that bullshit. We went and saw some movie about vampires and werewolves… ha ha if only they knew. At the end of the evening I thanked James and I kissed him on the cheek. Since we had some things in common and he was very sweet to me, I had agreed to go out with him a few more times. Like Mike, there really wasn't much chemistry, but I do have fun with him, unlike Mike who is a complete bore.

OK! So let's recap shall we, in the prophecy, I am to have one human male, which, much to my dissatisfaction, I have determined to be Mike. One shape-shifter which I now determine to be James and one vampire (who has not presented themselves yet) and they are all supposed to be interested in me, and I'm to know which one is to be my 'mate' so to speak. So far now that's two down, one to go. I can seriously rule out Mike, there is definitely nothing between us, I just don't _feel_ it. With James, there is some mild chemistry we have a great time together but again, I don't _feel_ it.

I have been doing a lot if thinking when it comes to James. I really shouldn't lead him on, I know there is nothing there between us and I highly doubt there ever will be anything. I will have to let him down gently, however there is this girl in one of my classes that keeps giving me the stink eye. I think she really likes James, her name is Victoria and I think they would make a cute couple. I think I will set them up together and see how it goes from there.

Now, I can only speculate which vampire it might be given that only vegetarian vampires are capable of being around humans without killing them. So I can rule out Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper as they are already with a mate. And I am sure Esme, Rose and Alice would kill me if I tried to take their mates. But I am sure this shit is uncontrollable when I find my mate, the prophecy said I would _feel_it. So that only leaves three vampires that I know who are vegetarians and who are without a mate, Uncle Aro, Edward and Felix.

Let's break them down for you ok, First off… Uncle Aro… eww gross… he is my father so to speak. Second, Felix is my brother and best friend we grew up together. He was my personal body guard and if I think about it, I don't even have those kinds of feelings for him, not like that anyways. And third, there is Edward, and Edward is… well Edward. He is gorgeous that is for sure but this whole blood lust issue puts a damper on things. That being said though, Edward and I have been getting to know each other very well over the last month. It is funny however, even with the scent of my blood around him; he seems to be fine with it. We talked about school, movies, books and music. We seem to have the same taste in all of those things. We talk about everything under the sun except for who and what I am, for which I am extremely grateful.

One night I was in Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica, since I got her and Mike together she isn't such a bitch anymore. Anyhow we got separated I went to the book store and they were still in the clothing store. I ran into a couple of guys, who started to follow behind me, they had led me to a back alley and had managed to corner me. I saw things in a premonition when one of the guys touched my face. The things they were thinking of doing to me were disgusting, I was about to 'toss' one of them when Edward showed up. He stopped me by reminding me that I didn't want to reveal myself. He was right but it still pissed me off that I couldn't punish the shithead the way I wanted to.

I thanked Edward anyways; I kissed him on the cheek. I don't know if it was just me but I felt a strange electrical sensation on my lips when I kissed him. I brushed it off as our temperature difference, but I was determined to see if it would always happen when I touched him. I don't remember that sensation when I kissed James on the cheek, hmmm I will have to test this out.

So yeah... that is the strange life of Bella Swan, for the last month. Never in a million years did I think my life would ever be so complicated.

Today Felix was coming to visit for the weekend and I can't wait to spend time with my brother, my best friend. While I was waiting for him, I cleaned up the house. Not like he would have cared, but I do. It took me two hours to clean, and do my laundry. When I was done there was a knock at the door.

"Felix!" I squealed as I opened the door. I jumped into his arms.

"Bella… babe, how are you?" he said as he spun me around. "Girl it has been too long. You look good honey; you've grown up away from us. You've changed!"

"Thanks Felix, I would say the same about you but I know vampires don't change."

"So what's new with you?"

"Well I can use my powers to freeze time and I figured that shit out myself…" I told him everything, from A – Z. When I finally caught him up he was impressed to say the least.

"Wow Bella, and to top it off you have to fulfill some sort of prophecy, wow that rocks. Why didn't you tell Piper and Leo that their son is going to be evil, I don't get it?"

"Felix, would you want to know that your child was going to be evil and that he would bring down the supernatural world?"

"I guess your right Bella. But still... don't you think she has a right to know?"

"I have thought about that but I don't know Felix, what if he has some sort of destiny that is pre-planned like I do. Do you think they would have given me all the details, especially if they know that I have to destroy his plans and maybe destroying him at the same time? I wouldn't tell if I knew."

"I guess you're right. So how is the kick boxing training going?"

"Emmett is great; he's helping me improve my abilities. I have my blue belt already and we are working on my purple now."

I was talking about how Emmett was helping and I could see certain something in Felix's face, I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Felix… what's wrong?"

"Bella, it should be me helping you not someone else fuck. You should never have left Montreal, you could have stayed with me, become my…" He trailed there not looking at me anymore.

"First of all Felix," I said venomously, "I had to leave Montreal and you fucking know it. If I had not left I wouldn't know who I am. I always knew I would be drawn back to Forks in one way or another, Angela and her family has been tied to mine for generations. So that alone would have drawn me back." I couldn't keep the venom out of my tone.

I moved out of Felix's hold and walked to the couch, I took a deep breath to calm down. "Felix what are you talking about when you said 'become my'. Become your what?"

"Bella, I want you to be my mate, my wife. I want to help you fulfill your destiny; I want to be by your side when that happens." OH GOD! No he can't be going this route.

"I love you Bella, I have always…"

"Felix, stop, please! From what I understand choosing my mate isn't as easy as picking someone and wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, love destiny fulfilled. Again from what I understand it seems to have something to do with a deeper connection like fate has already pre-determined who I am supposed to be with. Don't get me wrong Felix, I love you but not as a mate would. You are my brother and best friend, nothing more than that."

While I was talking to him all these emotions flitted across his face, each emotion was making me nervous and scared. I need back up here now, hopefully Alice is paying attention. So I _decided_ to accept some help.

"Bella," Felix said through clenched teeth. "How can you say things like that to me? I have practically helped raise you with Aro." He was slowly advancing towards the couch.

I stood my ground, "That's my point Felix, you are like my brother, you were my body guard for so long and you are my best friend. I have never ONCE led you to think that there was anything romantic between us or that there ever would be. Like I said, you are like my big brother; I know you are my best friend in the world. No one and I mean NO ONE can ever take over that spot in my heart." I kept talking about the good times we had and the good things he has helped with, hoping to defuse the situation. "Felix you may think that you are in love with me but I think it is the power that I bring that you are in love with, not me."

I think I might have pushed it too far with that. At that moment he had my arms pinned to my sides and I was up against the wall. He was grabbing my arms so hard I could feel the bones starting to break. I was too shocked by Felix's actions to realize I can defend myself. When I did come to my senses, Felix was no longer holding me.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were crouching in front of me; and Felix was on the other side of the room getting up on his feet. Edward had a pained expression on his face when he saw the bruises forming on my arms.

"This has nothing to do with you three!" Felix hissed. Edwards face contorted at that moment, Felix must be thinking something he doesn't like.

"It has everything to do with us you fucker, she is like my baby sister and you come into her home and you physically assault her, you bastard." It took me a moment to realize it was Jasper who said it. Yes it was Jasper who called me his baby sister. I thought something like that would come from Emmett's mouth considering he has practically said as much in the past.

"She. Is. Mine. you fucking bastards; I. will. be. the. one. to be by her side to help fulfill her destiny…" Edward flew at Felix, knocking him to the ground. If I didn't stop this shit the neighbours were going to call the cops, then how would I explain this.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed freezing all four of them, leaving only their heads free. I even managed to freeze their vocal cords. You could tell they were trying to yell, scream and pretty much make any kind of sound when they realized they couldn't the looks on their faces was priceless. I will need to figure that shit out… at a later date though.

"Listen and listen good Felix, Jasper is right, you come into my house and you hurt me… you nearly busted both of my forearms you prick. Is that what you call love, nice way of showing it you bastard. Felix, you will not now or not ever be by my side in that fashion. You do not deserve to have me love you as a mate. In the past you never once showed me that you loved me the way you claimed. Your 'love' for me only came about when I mentioned that fucking prophecy. You knew that I would have to choose between a human, a shape-shifter and a fucking vampire. I will tell you now and you better get it through your thick fucking skull… it. Will. Not. Be. You… EVER!" I put as much venom in that last little bit as I could muster.

"Get the fuck out of my house, NOW!" I unfroze him. "You can garan – fucking – tee I will call Uncle Aro and let him know what you did. Be lucky if he doesn't rip you limb from limb. Be lucky I don't let these three do it for him. Now GET OUT!"

"Bella, I have loved…" I cut Felix off. I didn't even look at him.

"Emmett, escort my unwanted guest out of my house please." I unfroze Emmett to escort him out.

"Edward you and Jasper are staying frozen until Felix is gone… do not look at me like that Edward, I do not need vampire pieces all over my house." With that I called Uncle Aro to fill him in on what had just happened.

After explaining the whole Felix debacle he said to me "Aw Bella je suis désolé qu'il ait fait cela à vous." (_Aw Bella I am sorry he did that to you_)

"Oncle Aro ce n'est pas votre défaut. Vous ne pourriez pas avoir su qu'il allait faire ceci." (_Uncle Aro it is not your fault. You could not have known he was going to do this._)

"Bella, I know, I still feel bad though. Will you thank Jasper, Edward and Emmett for me please? They did a great service to me today by being there for my baby. Et Bella, vous trouverez votre compagnon, je promets." (And Bella, you will find your mate, I promise.)

"Thank you Uncle Aro, and I will give the misfit trio your thanks." I hung up the phone. It was pretty funny to look at their faces when I called them the misfit trio, Edward's brow furrowed, Jasper smiled like I gave him the best compliment in the world, but Emmett made me laugh because his answer was… I quote… 'I resemble that!'

"Guys lets go to your place, I need Carlisle to look at my forearms. They hurt like a mother fucker." I unfroze Edward and Jasper.

"Um before we go…" I looked down and shuffled my feet; I was not used to showing weakness in any form, especially since I had been able to handle myself in the past.

"What's wrong Darlin'" Jasper said in his southern drawl.

"Well I want to thank you for stepping in like that. I know you know I can handle myself but I was too shocked by what he did that my own brain froze and I forgot that I could. I never thought Felix would do something like that to me. So I just wanted to say… um… thanks." I kissed both Jasper and Emmett on the cheek. Well Emmett gave me his best big bear hug... without breaking me of course. Fuck me if that electrical sensation wasn't apparent when I kissed Edwards cheek.

**EPOV**

After we left Bella's that night I couldn't help thinking about the prophecy she has to fulfill. She has to choose between a human male, a shape-shifter and a vampire to be her mate, to help her fulfill said prophecy. Holy fuck if I couldn't help thinking that I would love to be that vampire. I have come to realize that I am head over heels in love with Bella. I haven't told her, only because at first I didn't want to scare her off, now it was just because I don't want to sway her decision. If she's meant to be with a shape-shifter and I tell her I love her… I don't want to think about it right now.

A month has passed since the night she found out about the prophecy and it's almost like fate knew she had read the letter. There was a human male and a shape-shifter vying for her affections, Mike fucking Newton and James Gigandet. James comes from the Quileute reservation. Since their school caught fire they have been coming to Forks High, the fucker could go back for all I care.

Yes I'm jealous, she has been out on dates with those two several times in the last month. I have followed her on a few… from a distance of course; on her dates with Mike I could see she was not having a good time at all. There must not have been anything between them; so she is setting Mike up with Jessica instead. I know Jessica hated Bella for going out with Mike as often as she did. Bella being Bella shrugged it off like she always does.

When she was on her dates with James, I could see they were having fun, they seemed to have quite a bit in common. I want to rip his balls off and shove them down his throat. No I am not jealous… much. I just wish that it was me she was out with instead of those two losers. I do have to be honest we have been hanging out quite a lot in the last month because of her research. We have talked about everything other than what she is and what she will have to go through. I could tell from her body language that she was relieved that we don't talk about it.

One night I happened to be in Port Angeles picking up a new journal and sheet music. When I came out of the music store I picked up on Bella's scent going towards an occult shop, so I followed it. When I got there I saw Bella in some guy's mind and all the vial things he wanted to do to her… _MINE._ When I got to where she was… I knew exactly what she was about to do… not because I heard it in her mind… shield remember… no, I know what she is capable of doing. She could really fuck up these men but she would also expose herself to them.

I reminded her that she didn't want to reveal herself; you could see that she was pissed off but she thanked me anyways and she kissed my cheek. When she did there was an electrical current that ran through my whole body. I never felt anything like that before; I would have to ask Carlisle if he has ever heard of anything like that before.

Today Felix is visiting Bella, and I am not getting a good feeling about this visit. Something about this is not right; Bella has been in Forks now for a while. Why is Felix visiting now, after Bella finds out about her destiny. I had asked Alice to keep tabs on Bella for me.

"Edward, Bella can clearly take care of herself, you know that."

"I know Alice, but I am getting a bad feeling. Please just do this for me."

"Fine!"

Within minutes of me asking her she had a vision of Bella deciding she needs help, apparently something scared her enough that she would decide that. I grabbed Emmett and Jasper and told them to follow me, we raced to Bella's house in time to see Felix grab her and throw her to the wall. He was holding Bella's forearms so tight I could hear the bones starting to give. I threw him off of her and we three crouched in front of her. Oh god, I can see the bruises forming on her arms; what a fucking bastard.

"This has nothing to do with you three" Felix hissed at us. Was he kidding me with that bullshit? Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, someone said it for me.

"It has everything to do with us you fucker, she is like my baby sister and you come into her home and you physically assault her, you bastard." _Alice would kill me if something ever happened to Bella, Rose would cut Emmett off._Wow I thought those words would have come from Emmett.

"She. Is. Mine. you fucking bastards; I. will. be. the. one. to be by her side to fulfill her destiny…" That is what it is you want you fucker… power. I don't think so. I lunged to him knocking him to the ground. I was just about to say something to this fucker when I could no longer move my body.

"ENOUGH!" Bella yelled. She must have frozen us. I tried to say something to her but nothing came out. I looked at my brothers and they too tried and failed to say something. She froze our vocal cords… holy shit.

Then she started to lace into Felix, saying how she didn't love him that way, and only now that she mentioned her destiny that he loved her. She thinks it is the power he loves and not her. I have never heard someone talk with so much venom in their voice... it is a fucking turn on.

"Emmett, please escort my unwanted guest out of my house please." What the fuck? I would gladly do it for her. Oh please let me do it. "Edward you and Jasper are staying frozen until Felix is gone…"

'_Fucking bitch is going to get it. She can't toss me out of the house and get away with it. Powers or no powers… that bitch is mine, I will have her or kill her._

I am going to rip that mother fucker to shreds; he does not deserve Bella's friendship let alone love. My face must have shown my anger because she said "Do not look at me like that Edward, I do not need vampire pieces all over my house."

After that I really didn't process the rest of the conversation or her phone call to Aro. I kept thinking about what Felix said, _I will have her or kill her._ I wanted to rip that fucker to shreds, several times over. Had I not been frozen solid I might have done just that. I will have Alice keep tabs on him. Maybe she can foresee what he will do and when, then we can stop him before he hurts my Bella.

When my brain decided it was time to listen to the conversation Bella was thanking us for helping her out. Emmett gave her a big bear hug and she kissed Jasper on the cheek. When she kissed me there was this electrical charge that went straight to my toes. My cheek felt like it was on fire after she kissed it. I wonder if she felt it too, I wonder what it means. I guess only time will tell.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	21. Supernatural

**It is that time again. Chapter 21 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Supernatural**

**?POV**

Bella and Wyatt were both born on the same day; one was the epitome of good while the other was the source of all evil. I know which one is which and if I let Wyatt fulfill his destiny we all die. As much as I don't want a good witch to rule the supernatural, I sure as hell don't want us evil beings dead either.

You're probably wondering how I know of Bella and Wyatt, I've known ever since Renee told the white-lighters she was pregnant and clipped her wings. I had vision of both babies. The vision happened back when I had to go to the Charmed ones for some help. It was the lowest point of my life, but I had to do it. This was before Piper even knew she was pregnant; we shook hands on the deal we made for the help I sought and that is when I had the vision.

I know the outcomes of both futures and I need to make sure one of them DOES NOT come to pass. I could turn to the Charmed ones once again for help, but I can see them defending Wyatt. I am sure this is how the conversation would go, as I saw it happen in either version of my vision.

"Seer, what the hell are you doing here." Piper demanded

"I have come in peace. I have seen two futures come to pass. Believe me I do not want one of them to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Paige's voice was laced with impatience.

"I am talking about the prophecy, the one that I know all about and the one that was uncovered by Bella. The one that states, both Bella and Wyatt are born on the same day of the same year, they are both direct descendants of Charlotte Warren, they are both very powerful but one is good while the other is not."

"That's bullshit! Bella told me what was in that letter." Piper said angrily.

"Piper, reverse the rolls, would you tell her that her child might be evil." She couldn't say anything. "As I was saying the prophecy goes on to say that he will try to make her his own and in doing so destroying us all and her. If she succeeds she will rule with her mate."

"That's bullshit, I do not buy that. Wyatt is a good warlock, what proof do you have?" Phoebe said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just my vision that's all, I can show you if you let me Phoebe?"

"A vision that you have manipulated, Thanks but no thanks. I will trust my nephew any day over you Seer."

I turned to walk out of the house but not with one final parting word, "That will be our undoing witch."

Yeah, so as I was saying. I am not going to let that happen, if I have to work with Bella to make sure Wyatt doesn't win, then that is what I will do. Again, evil working with good, this is happening way too often for my liking. Now I just have to find a way to get in touch with Bella Swan.

**2ND** **?POV**

I had created this website called "supernatural-world dot com", it is a discussion board where people, and I don't mean mere mortals, can come and talk about their lives and just hang out in a safe online supernatural environment. But like any website out there, anyone can access it even mere humans, so I had to come up with a way that those of us who are of the said world can go undetected from the human race. Yeah we have humans who come in and just talk about the supernatural. It is funny to watch the discussion boards to. Some humans like to '_play'_ witch, what I mean is… ah you know what I mean. You have some who like to think they are vampires, the funny thing is, they are so oblivious to that fact that these creatures really do exist around them.

So anyways what I did to get the true supernatural beings to access the website was embed various things into the site that can only be accessed by the supernatural. For example: vampires, lycan and shape-shifters have amazing hearing, so I embedded an ultra high frequency message that says, "_If you can hear this, than retype in the address bar "_the-true-supernatural-world dot com_" and it will bring you to the true website designed for all of us beings, to be without detection._"

For any witch/warlock, demon or other, there is a button that says cast your spells now and it would take you to a page that has about 20 or so drop downs in a row that lets you choose your words to make phrases. Now any human who sees that, will play with the drop downs forming various sentences and phrases and when they click submit it will take them to another page that says '_your spell has been cast_' as I said, playing witch. However if you were a true witch/warlock, demon or any other creature, you will be able to see that a certain word is slightly different than the rest in each drop down menu. Also any true witch/warlock or demon would know that to gain access it is a **verbal** spell that you need to say to reveal the true page, not a click and submit spell. The verbal spell being... "Bring me to the world of the supernatural, where the mythical creatures are real, and where we can live freely". Lame I know, but it works.

As I said this site was intended for those of us in the supernatural world to communicate with each other via message boards. I wanted us to be able to keep up to date with the world around us. I have a few simple rules for the boards:

You must use what you are in your screen name, example: if you are a witch; then it should show Witch_ (enter rest here). The rest does not have to be your name or any name for that matter; it could be numbers as well.

Respect the staff. As long as you respect the mods on the boards anything goes. This brings me to rule #3.

Anything goes. Since we are of the supernatural world we have any and all kinds who post, so if you have issues with a certain 'breed' then don't read.

On the boards I usually go by Admin_1, one of the perks of being the owner of the sight… my sister and brother help me moderate or mod the site, they could change their screen name to include mod in the title if they wanted to, but they don't. I won't give you their screen names, privacy laws and all. Besides it's not that important.

My identity that I want to go by on the boards is Warlock_C; I posted that on my bio so that users do not have to always call me Admin_1 all the time. As my screen name states, I am a warlock and I am quite powerful, not quite as powerful as some others I know and heard of, but none the less still quite powerful.

Like I do every day, I log in to the admin portion of the page just to check the daily logs. I also open a separate window on my second screen to keep track of the boards themselves; there hasn't been too much activity on the boards today. It's crazy though, in the last month though these boards were hoping, the first time was almost exactly a month ago:

THE CHOSEN ONE! Posted by Elf_Jenna

_Hey all just wanted to let you know that ripples are forming through the woodlands, looks like the necklace was claimed. Is it possible our chosen one has come to pass?_

Replied to Elf_Jenna from Faerie_Queen

_Seems quite possible, we are feeling our own ripples as well._

Replied to Elf_Jenna from Shape-shifter_Sam

_Wow cool… I will have to speak to our tribe elders to see what they know of this chosen one._

Posted by Elf_Jenna

_If anyone has actual info to confirm that the chosen one is really real please reply._

Then there was another post about a week after that.

CONFIRMED! Posted by Seer_1695

_The chosen one has indeed claimed her necklace; I have seen it with a vision__._

Replied to Seer_1695 from Witch_1900

_Seer… that confirms nothing. How do we know you aren't faking it? Since that last thread was posted a week ago and there has been no confirmation yet. You could be doing this for your own lime light. Unless you have some real proof, don't defile the thread with lies._

Replied to Seer_1695 from Seer_Witch

_I can confirm that the chosen one has claimed the necklace. I witnessed it myself a week ago. She is a very powerful witch._

Replied to Seer_Witch from Shape-shifter_James

_Is she hot?_

After that last thread the boards have been hopping about the chosen one, threads such as, what powers does she have, how beautiful she is, and of course from the demons, plotting ways to steal her powers. Good luck dudes if she is the chosen one there is no way to steal her powers… oh wait someone posted a reply to that same effect. I wish she would post on here that would be like… wow.

I wonder if my brother and sister are following the boards like I am, I know they mod only when it doesn't interfere with their lives… me… this is my life. I love bringing all the supernatural beings together, even if it is only in chat.

After making some modifications to the site, I decide to check up on the boards see if any of the quite threads have any activity on them… a new thread catches my eye. From Vamp_Felix, I have seen him post from time to time and he seems quite docile in his posts. Wonder what set him off!

FUCKING BITCH! Posted by Vamp_Felix

_I know who the chosen one is… she is a fucking bitch… that's who she is. Now that she has this whole prophecy attached to her, she acts like she is too fucking good for me. I will show her who is better, fucking bitch! I go there to declare my love for her and she throws it right back in my face, telling me that it's the love of power I am after… bitch. She thinks it only came to pass when I found out about the prophecy… well fuck yeah I want to be the one beside her when it happens._

Replied to Vamp_Felix from Demon_Quazin

_What the fuck did you do? I would kill the bitch myself if I could._

Posted by Vamp_Felix

_Not much I could do, her three body guards got in the way. I will get my revenge though._

Replied to Vamp_Felix from Warlock_W

_What did the prophecy say about her?_

Posted by Vamp_Felix

_As a vampire I have a photographic memory and she had read the whole thing to me over the phone. Here it is…_

_There will be a time when both a male and a female child are born on the same day of the same year both descendants of same matriarch of their bloodlines, Charlotte Warren. One is bred of the line of Elyzabeth while the other of Melinda, both will be blessed with powers so great but will be complete opposites, one is good while the other is evil._

_This will happen in a time where vampires walk with man but not drink them, they will be called vegetarians. Her blood will call to only one of these vampires thus drawing to her, the others. Her gentleness will have humans crave and want to be with her. Her spirit will draw the shape-shifters to her. There will be one in each 'race' who will be drawn to her, to be her chosen other half. Only she will know who he is when he is found, she will feel it._

_When she finds her true other half and they share loves first kiss shall they both be marked, with the marking of her lineage. It will be them, who rule the world she is linked to, supernatural and otherwise._

_He will attempt to stop her, to possess her, although they may be of distant blood he will want to make her his other half. Doing so will destroy her. If he succeeds all will crumble._

_I thought since I have known her since the age of 5 that we would be destined to be together but the bitch threw in my face the fact she doesn't think it is something that you can control… like wham-bam-thank you-ma'am instant love… or some shit like that._

Replied to Vamp_Felix from Warlock_W

_Interesting information dude. Thx. Vamp_Felix… here is my contact information please email me. warlock_w_

I shut everything off and just stared at the screen. No no no no… it can't be… oh my god. No no no no no.

**3rd ?POV**

From: Vamp_Felix

To: Warlock_W

Subject: Chosen one.

Hello Warlock_W,

Dude why did you want me to send you an email?

Felix

**REPLY**

From: Warlock_W

To: Vamp_Felix

Subject: Re: Chosen one

Felix,

From your messages on the boards, you seem like you could use some revenge on this woman. How well do you know her? What can you tell me about her and why is she attached to this prophecy?

W_W

**-REPLY-**

From: Vamp_Felix

To: Warlock_W

Subject: Re: Re: Chosen one.

I would love to get the bitch back but like I said her three body guards will be keeping an eye out for her now.

Well I have known her for 12 1/2 years. Her parents were killed when she was 5. A car accident did them in. Aro, of the Volturi took her in as his own child; his brothers did not like that idea at all. I think they are pissed with Aro for bringing this girl in, and they are definitely pissed at her for taking Aro away from his duties as "royalty" of our kind. I heard words like, soft… pushover… fool, but I can't be sure.

I also know she is a very powerful witch, with powers that have not been seen in her bloodline ever. She has the power to freeze time (eventually speed up time and explode shit), she has the power of premonition (eventually to have empathic abilities and levitation), she also has telekinetic powers (eventually be able to astral-project herself and do so while using her powers). She can move stuff with her mind, she can orb shit to herself and she can orb anywhere she wants.

As for the prophecy as it says in my post man, she is destined to rule the supernatural with her mate. Her very VERY distant relative, male apparently will want to make her his mate and destroy her and the supernatural world in the process.

Felix

**-REPLY-**

From: Warlock_W

To: Vamp_Felix

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Chosen one

Felix,

That is very interesting information, I would like you to know, I am looking to extract a little mayhem myself, would you and Aro's brothers would want to join me in my mission?

If you think you're interested please let me know a time and place to meet you.

W_W

**-REPLY-**

From: Warlock_W

To: Vamp_Felix

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Chosen one

I am currently in Montréal; you can come to Chateau Voltura any time and ask for me. Be prepared the other vampires do not drink animal blood like I do, they drink human blood. Watch your back.

Hopefully you will clue me into what is going on. I can only assume it has something to do with the chosen one as you have been asking very particular questions about her.

Felix

**-REPLY-**

From: Warlock_W

To: Vamp_Felix

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Chosen one

Felix,

Yes it very much has a lot to do with the chosen one. I will reveal my plan to you and the others when I get there.

W_W

**2nd ?POV**

The emails go back and forth for a month. While I knew I shouldn't have done it, I knew I had to. I hacked my brother's email account and printed off his communications with this Felix character. If anyone was going to believe me I was going to need proof. I can't let him do what he's thinking of doing. I also have another piece of incriminating evidence against him, to put with the emails to show as proof.

A while back while I was straightening up the office, I found an envelope marked with his name on the front, now if you ever had siblings you know we can be nosey fucks. Well I got nosey; I opened it and read the contents… my jaw dropped when I read it. I made a photocopy of the letter and put it back where I had found it. I opened my desk draw and reached under the lip and popped open the secret drawer. I took out the manila envelope and stuck the emails in with the other letter.

I slip the envelope into a back pack, along with a few changes of clothes, my passport and my cell. I need to find out who this chosen one is… her life depends on it. So I closed my eyes to feel for my brother… shit he is in Montréal already. I orb to his last location so that I can follow him at a safe distance without being detected by him. If he knows I am here then my plan falls to shit. See, I want to follow him to Chateau Voltura so that I can speak with Aro; he seems to be the one that I will need on my side for help.

I reach the city limits just after dark. I could have orbed but Montreal is so full of people and secrecy is key to being a witch/warlock, so I took a bus and walked when I could. I close my eyes to reach out my senses for my brother. He isn't in the Chateau, good. I walk carefully to the center of the court yard, and then a thought crossed my mind. Vampires have impeccable hearing…

"Aro, I know you can hear me and I know you don't know me but we need to speak, it is extremely important. I believe it is about someone very dear to you, she is in danger."

"I am Aro, who are you? And what are you doing here in a Chateau full of vampires who wouldn't think twice about feasting on your blood."

I opened my bag and handed him the envelope. "Aro read this!"

He took the contents out and read. Damn vampire speed reading. He was done 2 minutes after I gave him the envelope, and he had read it 4 times to be sure he was reading right.

"My Bella?! No please tell me this is a joke? Please!" I am sure if he would have cried he would have. He sounded so broken while pleading with me.

"I am sorry," I hung my head in shame. "I can't. I want to help you… her… both of you. I have read her prophecy online, and if what it says there is true, which it is. We have to stop him and get her with her true mate. Or none of us will survive."

"Wait a minute, you said you read her prophecy online?" to say he was mad was putting it mildly, he was PISSED OFF! Then a knowing looked crossed his face, "Felix, that fucking bastard." He must not swear very often because he clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Aro please do not worry about offending me, I may be fifteen but I have heard worse. You know, if I know my brother like I think I do, him, Felix and your brothers are planning something. I think we should to, don't you?"

"Good point. Before I let you in though, I need to know if I can trust you… may I." He held his hand up for me to take, I hesitated to take it. "I have the gift of seeing into all of your thoughts that you have ever had, all of your interactions with others and their conversations with you. If I am to trust you I need to know others have trusted you in the past."

How could I argue with that? I gave him my hand and let him see what he needed to. The whole process took no more than two minutes, he dropped my hand and said, "Let's go, you can stay in Bella's old room while you are here."

"Aro, if you don't mind, to keep from getting into trouble I will orb back and forth from here and my home. Here is my Cell number call me when you need me. I am an orb away."

We exchanged numbers and I left.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	22. The Choice is Made

**It is that time again. Chapter 22 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

**I want thank charmed190 for bringing something to my attention, she mentioned that in Charmed the men are not warlocks but male witches... for the purpose of the story my male witches are called warlocks. Thank you charmed190 for bringing this to my attention.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – The Choice is Made**

**BPOV**

Over the last month or so, I have gotten quite close to Jacob and Eric, I found out Eric had a flair for hair and make-up while Jake had a flair for clothes. Those two have gotten along with Alice and Rose very well. Between the 4 of them they have re-done my whole closet and my make-up. However I had to draw the line at them throwing out my bitch boots. Actually it started out as a yelling match but ended up with me having the most ingenious idea in the world that ended with me almost pissing my pants laughing at the looks on all 4 of their faces.

All I said was, "Touch those boots and you boys will never have a hard on again, I will make sure it is stuck in the limp position that it is in right now." I said with small flicks of my wrists towards their most private of parts. "And as for you two ladies, if you so much as even think about throwing those boots out behind my back, I will permanently close up your holes so that your men will be begging me to undo you. Do I make myself clear?" Again I motioned at them with the twitchy wrists.

All four of them had the most horrified looks on their faces... it was priceless. I still laugh at the thoughts of their faces. At least I know how to get out of Bella-Barbie from here on out.

Also Jake had called me up in a panic once; he said he needed to talk to me. I invited him over immediately, told him that my door was always open he didn't need to ask. 20 minutes later he was at my door.

"Jake, what's up?" I asked as I let him into the house.

"Bella, I know you and my dad talked a while ago about various things. I don't know exactly what you all talked about but he said something about you already knowing something's about our legends."

"Yea that's right Jake, why do you ask?"

"Bella, remember a while ago when I wasn't in school for a bit, everyone thought I had the flu?"

"Jake!" I said with excitement. "You went through the transformation?"

"How… who… Huh?"

"Jake, no one told me you did… aw hell I guess you might as well know." I told him the whole story of whom and what I am, of how I knew of his family, of my whole prophecy… everything. He asked questions and I answered them, finally after about an hour I got to why he had called me.

"Jake, tell me why are you in a panic?"

"Eric… how do I tell him?"

"Well if you want I can help there, call him and invite him over." Jake did just that. Within 10 minutes Eric and I were sitting in the living room with Jake. We started watching re-runs of the TV show Bewitched, when a thought hit me.

"Eric, can I ask you a question." He just nodded his head. "What do you believe in?"

"What do you mean Bella, like in a god of sorts? Are you asking if I am religious?" he asked with a quizzical tone to his voice.

"No Eric, nothing like that, what I mean is… do you believe in witches, vampires and shit like that? Do you think there is such thing as a 'Samantha'?" I motioned towards the TV.

"Well… um… why do you bring it up?" There was a lot of apprehension in his voice, and he started to fidget.

"Eric, you and Jake are very dear to me… Aw hell, I am not going to beat around the bush with this I am going to get straight to the point. Shit is going to happen and I am going to need as much help as I can get. I am a witch with several active powers…" I went on to tell him in some detail, I even showed him some things, like moving a few things and freezing stuff that Jake threw at me. Eric took it all with a grain of salt, I thought for sure he would be shocked but he wasn't.

"Oh thank fucking god." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I am a warlock, nothing like you mind you, but I can cast spells and make potions but that is about it. You can count on my help any time girl."

I looked at Jake and gave him a look that said everything will be fine. I left the two of them alone to talk it out, letting them know I would be in the music room if they need me. When they were done, Jake told me that Eric took the news well and they are stronger for it.

Also in the last month or so, I have been out on a few more dates with James despite my trying to hook him up with Victoria. However before you judge me... there was a reason behind my doing this and it was not due to the prophecy... well it is but it isn't. I figured I should give James a fair shot since we did get along so well. However pour Victoria was being pushed aside by other girls who were vying for James attention, so I did this to get her to show her jealous side. I wanted her to realize she wanted James as much as I know she does, I see it in her eyes. I realized he really doesn't 'ignite' anything in me, and I told him as much, he deserved to know. I really didn't want to lead James on, he is a sweet guy, which is why I pointed him in Victoria's direction. I told him that I think they would make an amazing couple and I "feel" that they are perfect together and for each other.

I had also decided to give pour Tylor his chance too, mostly I did it really to piss of Lauren, which in itself is quite hilarious but the prophecy did say 1 human, 1 shape-shifter and 1 vampire right. Well the shape-shifter is out, and now so is the human, I didn't feel it with Tylor either. While I was 'dating' Tylor, Lauren kept shooting daggers at me, if she was really hot for him why didn't she go after him; no instead she treats him like shit. I think it is because I was getting more 'action' than she is. None of the guys as school will date her skanky ass.

Then there is my time with Edward, let me just say if I thought James was a gentleman, in comparison to Edward, James is a barbarian. James's first date came about at school with a student passing me a note asking for dinner and a movie. Nothing major right sounds normal doesn't it? See that is what I thought, but I know better now though. My first date invitation was something out of Pride and Prejudice or Casablanca or something equally romantic.

~*~FLASHBACK FEW WEEKS EARLIER~*~

It was a typical Wednesday morning and I was getting ready for school, there was a knock at my front door, when I answered it there wasn't any one there. As I was closing the door I happened to look down and saw an envelope on my stoop. I picked it up and looked around to see if anyone was still in the area, when I saw no one I closed the door. I looked at the front of the envelope and in the most beautiful elegant script was written… _Miss Isabella Swan._ I carefully opened it and took out an invite of sorts. It read…

_REQUESTING YOUR PRESENCE!_

_From: Mr. Edward Cullen_

_To: Isabella Swan_

_Date: Friday 6pm_

_Event: Diner and a movie_

_R.S.V.P.: today at lunch._

OH. MY. GOD. A formal invite, who does that anymore, Edward does… that's who. This has never happened to me before and it is so sweet. Needless to say at lunch I accepted his invite only to be rewarded with his signature crooked grin. As the rest of the week went by, news got out about my date with Edward. I got daggers shot at me from every girl at school.

By Friday I was on pins and needles, I didn't know what I was going to wear, or better still what was going to be appropriate to wear. Time to call in reinforcements… Jake, Eric, Alice and Rose. Within minutes all 4 of them were at my house and doing one thing or another. Rose was on mani and pedi detail, Jake was on clothes, Eric on make-up detail and Alice was doing my hair.

By the time 5:30 rolled around I was pressed, dressed and stressed but ready to go. Rose had given me a French tip manicure and matching pedicure. Jake had me dressed in a black, form fitting, tank top style dress that had a silver buckle on the right shoulder, I had on 3 and a half inch suede boots that stop just under the knee. I looked dressed for casual but pair it up with a black and silver lace shawl and I am ready for a fancy dinner.

Promptly at 6:30 Edward showed up, he was holding a single red rose.

"A rose is the most beautiful flower in the world, but its beauty pales in comparison to you." With that he took my hand and kissed the top. And I will be damned if the electricity wasn't back. He handed me the flower and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

I only nodded my head; I couldn't trust my voice at the moment. He led me to his car and I almost shit myself. There sitting in my driveway was a Dodge Viper, but it was not the typical style you see now a days.

"Edward that's a Dodge Viper is it not?"

"Yes it is." He smiled from ear to ear like he was in on some secret no one else knew.

"Um, Edward, why doesn't it look like the traditional style Viper?" I had to ask.

"Well some guy thought it would be fun if he did a Viper in a 1967 style, one that would compete with the corvette of the time. He did extensive research on design, materials and construction techniques of the 60s. Styling cues of the concept include large circular headlamps, 15-inch wheels, curved surfaces and chromed trims. He mixed those elements with the modern day Dodge Viper elements like curved roof, side air vents, huge dominating hood and driver seating almost on the rear axle. This is what he came up with, sweet isn't it." (**A/N: Links to both traditional Viper and this 60's style available on profile page as well as more information about how this vehicle came to be**)

"Wow Edward it is beautiful." He opened the door for me and I got in to the car. The seats were soft leather and they were actually warm. Fuck me if he doesn't have seat warmers built in. We went to Dinner at the Bella Italia in Port Angeles and then after we went to the dock where there was a boat waiting for us, he took my hand and led me to the deck. The moment I stepped onto the boat there were rose petals that led to a candle lit table were dessert was waiting. We sat down to eat watching the sun set over the horizon

"Bella, I am so glad you have come out with me tonight. I have wanted to ask you for a while now, but you were either busy with the 4 'girls' or out with James or Tylor. At one point I wasn't even sure you would go out with me."

"Edward, I have decided not to go out with James and Tylor again. I think I was doing it only because of this stupid prophecy that is hanging around my neck, other times I did it because no one else was asking me out."

He looked at me with a quizzical expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You know how the prophecy says '_I would know, I would feel it',_well there is just no chemistry there, and I can't 'be' with someone if there is no spark or feeling. Does that make sense?"

"It most certainly does love."

"And in regards to no one else asking me out… I was waiting for you to ask me, you ass. You took your fucking time didn't you? Since that day back in Port Angeles when you kept me from going after those guys, I felt something when I kissed your cheek; I always wondered if you felt it to. And since then I was hoping you would ask." I said with a shrug and a smile.

He didn't answer, he just took my hand and turned on some music, "May I have this dance?"

For the rest of the evening we danced. There was this low lying hum between us, every time out skin made contact it felt like nothing else in this world. I think I found who I am supposed to be with… my other half.

~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~

Edward and I have enjoyed each and every one of our dates since that first one. And as I had already said, I thought James was a gentleman, he was nothing compared to Edward. Edward and I have spent quite a bit of time together. He would come to my place and while he played on my piano I would play on the Pan Flute. Other times we would just talk about everything and nothing. On one of those days where we did absolutely nothing I realized something, I was madly in love with this vampire.

We never talked much about Felix, but the times we did we couldn't help feeling that he was up to something. I know he is pissed at me for turning him down but I didn't think he would hurt me and I had told Edward on many occasions this very same thing. He would always counter me and say… '_You didn't hear what was in his head_.' It would always go back and forth like that.

One afternoon while Edward was out hunting, I got a call from Uncle Aro. He told me that he needed to meet with me as soon as possible; it was regarding Felix and this whole prophecy situation. For some reason I didn't like the sound of that, so I questioned further.

"Papa, what is this about? Who does it involve? Can the Cullen's be there?"

"My dear, as I said this is about the prophecy, it involves whomever you chose and if you feel more comfortable then yes the Cullen's should be there. I have a feeling we are going to need their help. I will be brining someone with me when I come to visit. I suggest you speak with Billy Black and see what you can do about getting the shape-shifters together."

"Papa, you're scaring me, what is going on?"

"Soon Bella, I promise. How much time do you need to get everyone together?"

"I can speak to the Cullen's tonight and I would need to call Billy to see if he can arrange a meeting with the Elder's so that I can plead my case. But until I know what is going on I can't very well do that now, can I?"

"Ok Bella, at the very least, see when the when the Cullen's can be available to meet with me and my guest."

"Ok papa I will call you back when Edward gets here and I ask him."

"Merci beaucoup." (_Thank you very much)_

An hour later and much pacing on my part, Edward knocked on the door. "Alice said that our services were needed? She called while I was hunting." He must have seen the confused look on my face.

"Yes Uncle Aro would like to know when you are all available to sit and meet with him and his guest."

"Oh I have the answer to that too, this Saturday will be fine."

I picked up the phone and called Uncle Aro back. "Papa could you and your guest be here this Saturday?"

"Hang on Bella let me text him to find out." After a few minutes Uncle Aro came back on the phone. "We will be there for noon, is that good for you?"

"Yes papa that will be fine. See you then."

"Oh and Bella I will need you to have Angela there too please. This involves her as well."

"I will see what I can do papa, I will see you Saturday. Je t'aime avec tout mon coeur." (_I love you with all my heart_)

"Je t'aime aussi Bella." (_I love you too_)

With that I hung up and called Angela, I explained the situation to her and asked her if she was free to be here on Saturday and she said she will be here.

Saturday came faster than I would have liked, but there was no denying that I couldn't escape the inevitable, I had to meet with the Cullen's, Angela and Uncle Aro's guest. Angela showed up at the same time as the Cullen's did and they warmly greeted each other. 10 minutes later Uncle Aro showed up with his guest, or I should say guests, I was shocked to see who was at my door.

"Bella!" she said.

"Piper, what are you doing here?"

"To be honest my sisters and I have no idea why we are here. Bella this is Phoebe and Paige. Paige, Phoebe… this is Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I said as I shook each of their hands. "Who is this young man?"

"This is my son Chris. Apparently this meeting is his doing and I am extremely curious as to why we had to meet."

"Mom I will explain everything I promise." He smiled at his mother.

"Please all come in, don't stand in the doorway." I moved out of the way.

I gave Uncle Aro a huge hug, "I have missed you papa, and it has been too long."

"I am sorry Bella, we have been busy," he motioned between himself and Chris. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, which he ignored. "Carlisle, my friend, it has been too long."

"Aro, how has life been treating you?"

"Tres bien mon ami, tres bien." (_Very good my friend, very good_)

Everyone took a seat in the living room, and we expectantly looked at Chris for answers.

"Ok I need to brief you quickly before I get to the heavier stuff. I created a website called for those of us in the supernatural world and for those wanna-be humans who hope to be part of our world…"

Angela gasped "You created that site?" Then realization showed on her face, "Oh my god! Is this meeting about what I think it is about? What I saw on the website?"

"Yes, I am afraid so." He sighed and they both hung there head at the same time.

"Could someone please fucking fill me in?" I demanded.

"A few months ago I had a random poster post something on the site about _the chosen one_ claiming the necklace bound to her book of shadows… you, I am assuming Bella. At that time it was only speculated rumours, until a week later…"

"When a fellow seer posted that she 'saw' you claim it in a vision. I posted in there confirming that you had indeed claimed the necklace as I was witness to it. I didn't know you ran the board Chris."

"That doesn't matter, the boards were bouncing for about two more weeks with activities of what type of powers you had, demons plotting trying to steal your powers, and you know all that type of stuff. It was when I was making modifications to the site I decided to take a break and check the boards and that is when I came across this."

He opened a large manila envelope and pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them to me. I read each and every one of them, and as I read my face grew paler and paler. I was getting anxious stairs from everyone.

"What does it say?" "Bella are you ok?" "Talk to us Bella!" "Read them out loud." The questions came all at once.

The questions kept coming; the only two who didn't say anything were Uncle Aro and Angela.

I looked at Angela, "I read it on the site."

I looked at Uncle Aro, "Chris came to me for help and showed me them."

"Chris, you say you own the site right…"

"Bella I know what you are going to ask me, the email address is my brother's. When I saw that I shut everything down. I don't even think I saved my work, I had to think, and I needed to figure out why he would contact him. I needed to bide my time so that I could figure out what to do next."

I passed the pages to the Cullen's to read, "Angela is Chris…" I asked her.

"Good, yes I am." Piper was now looking at me and Angela very confused.

I took the sheets back from Carlisle and looked at Piper, "Piper, when I told you about the prophecy I didn't give you all the information in that letter." I handed her the sheets so that she could read them.

Her face went white, "No, no not possible!"

"Yes mom, very possible. After a month had passed I hacked into Wyatt's email and this is what I found." He pulled out more sheets from the envelope and began to read them. After he finished Piper, Phoebe and Paige were in tears.

"Piper, now you see why I didn't want to say anything to you about the prophecy, I am so sorry."

"I am not done yet, there is one more thing I need to show you, all of you but especially you mom." He pulled out the final piece of paper and read it.

"The beginning starts off like Bella's, but the rest definitely does not end like Bella's." Chris said.

_"There will be a time when both a male and a female child are born on the same day of the same year both descendants of same matriarch of their bloodlines, Charlotte Warren. One is bred of the line of Elyzabeth while the other of Melinda, both will be blessed with powers so great but will be complete opposites, one is good while the other is evil._

_"While he only has the powers of his parents, she has the powers of her lineage. Once she is marked he will not win. He needs to make her his in order to destroy her and all that she will rule, and thus, he will attempt to claim all she holds, wanting to rule the supernatural world himself._

"In some twisted way he thinks he will win and will rule the supernatural world. Not knowing at the time he got this, that he will destroy it all. Even seeing it on the screen I don't think he cares, he wants the power of it all, the possibility of possessing your powers, possessing you Bella. He is power hungry. Mom I am so sorry."

"Bella, we stand by you." Edward said with agreeing nods from the rest of his family.

"Bella my family is with you too." Angela said. "We are bound to your family even though we are supposed to be neutral. If you die, we die. I am sure of it."

"Bella, I stand by you." Chris said.

"No Chris..." Piper said sadly. Phoebe, Paige and Chris all looked at her with confused and angry looks on their faces. Piper just held her hand up, "_**We**_ stand by you Bella, as a family. We are family no matter how distant. I can't believe my son, who I raised to be good, could do this… would do this to his family. With a heavy heart I say this but he has to be stopped, they have to be stopped. I am sorry Aro; I know we may be destroying your brothers at the same time but…"

"No Piper, this is my daughter. She may not be of my blood but she is all I have and if they are threatening to kill her then I will kill them."

"Paige, I need you to orb home and get Leo, could you at the same time inform the Elders of what is going on. We may need all the help we can get."

"Does anyone know when this is supposed to happen?" Phoebe asked. "I have been trying to have a premonition but it is not working, what about you Bella, anything?"

I just shook my head and looked at Angela who also shook her head. Everyone who knew Alice turned to her to see if she could possibly see this information, she just shook her head. "Marcus and Caius have not made any decisions so I don't know."

I walked into the kitchen for something to do, I needed to keep my hands busy and I had to focus on something else. I started making lunch for everyone. A few moments later had a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

I turned to Edward.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	23. Confessions & Revelations

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Remember, if you have any questions or something you don't understand, please PM me and I will do my best to reply as soon as possible.**

**Also, I am starting a new story... no... not Club Mia Bella... it is a cross over, be sure to check it out.**

**It is that time again. Chapter 23 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Confessions &amp; Revelations**

**EPOV**

Bella turned towards me; I figured it was now or never. Over the past few months I have fallen head over heels in love with this girl. I needed to tell her, I needed her to know that I would stand by her and I would fight for her to be with me.

"What's up Edward?"

"I wanted to tell you something. I need you to know how I feel about you. I have been infatuated with you for a long time, or at least that is what I thought it was. It was only in the last little while that I truly realized what it was. Bella, I am head over heels in love with you. I want to spend whatever time we have left with each other. I don't care if it is a day, a week, a year or even 10 years; I want it to be with you, if you will have me."

"Edward, I don't know what is coming our way, nor do I know how long we have in this life, but as long as I am living and breathing, I want to spend that time with you too. Yes I will have you, because you see, I am totally and irrevocably in love with you as well."

I gently cupped her face in my hands, I lightly brushed my thumb across her lips, "Bella," I whispered. "I have never done this before so please stay very still. Even though I have control I don't want to hurt you."

I lowered my lips to her chin, and lightly traced along her cheek bone towards her ear, she let out a low moan. I traced the path back towards her lips and firmly but gently kissed her. My tongue traced her lower lip and she granted me access. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but I wanted more and could feel that she did too.

I was about to deepen the kiss when all of a sudden she went stiff and arched her back and let out a blood curdling scream. She fell to the floor, just as everyone was running into the kitchen. All I could think of was that I hurt her, that I hurt my Bella.

"What the hell happened?" Everyone screamed at the same time.

"I don't know, one second we were kissing and the next second she screamed and she fell to the floor."

"It's time." Alice said with a smug smile. The bitch knew this was going to happen, she knew what was happening right now.

"What do you mean '_it's time_?' Alice? I have hurt the love of my life and all you can say is '_It's time_'?"

"Exactly! First of all, you didn't hurt her, Edward just think about it. What would I mean by that? What did you guys just do?"

"We declared our love for each other."

"Yes and...?"

"We shared…"

Everyone gasped with realization. Then it hit me… the prophecy… '_When she finds her true other half and they share loves first kiss shall they both be marked, with the marking of her lineage'._

"… Loves first kiss" I whispered.

I was just about to say something further when all of a sudden Bella's body just started to rise off the floor. All these bright lights started swirling around her; she let out a soft sigh and a single tear fell from her eye. But there was no sadness on her face, just the look of peace and tranquility. Then the strangest thing happened, even though she was already pale, she grew paler, and she was visibly changing in front of us. Finally her body gently drifted back to the floor.

I picked her up and brought her to the couch. As I laid her down I noticed Paige was back but she was not alone she had Leo with her and another gentleman with her.

"Looks like I got her just in time. My name is John, I am an Elder. We have been watching over Bella since she was born, she is a special woman. She is the first in her bloodline, the first in the history of witchcraft. Please let me explain what you have all just witnessed."

All we could do was stand there and stare at him. "Please do, because I feel like there is something very important that's missing. The prophecy said nothing about what was just witnessed by my son and family." Carlisle said. "But Bella is starting to come around could your explanation wait a few moments; I need to make sure she is okay, that she's not hurt?"

"Carlisle I'm as fine as I can be at the moment." She put her hand on his face. "Please continue John I would like to know what the fuck just happened."

"There were some details left out of the prophecy, you see when Anne Webber had that vision, we had her write an edited version of it on paper. As you know upon loves first kiss with your soul mate that both of you shall be marked, that is what caused the scream, the mark is now upon you both. If you look at Bella's right shoulder blade you will see the Triquetra, it is as if she went out and got it tattooed onto her shoulder. Edward you have one too in the exact same spot." Everyone scrambled to see the marks; I could see mine through their minds.

"What you don't know Bella, is that when these marks appeared, would you come into your full powers… all of them and you would, by instinct, know how to use them. This is what caused the single tear to fall from your face. It was as if you finally felt that you were whole again. Like nothing was missing anymore, only you didn't know that it was gone until you had it again. You now have the ability to freeze time and also speed up time, but in doing so; it will cause things to blow up. Use that one wisely please… right Piper?" Piper just smiled sheepishly.

"You also have, along with the power of premonition; you have empathic abilities and levitation. With the telekinetic powers, you can astral-project yourself, and what is nice, is you can use your powers in the projection of yourself. That was something Prue could never do. You can orb stuff to yourself and orb anywhere you want. Sorry Edward but she still has a quiet mind or a shield as Eleazar once called it. You, Bella, are quite a powerful witch.

"Also upon baring the mark, you would take on your other half's attributes. Meaning if you had chosen a shape-shifter, you would have been able to shape-shift and have the long life or choose not to shift and grow old… everything that goes with being a shifter. But you Bella… you chose a vampire, so you have the gift of eternal life, the impenetrable skin, vampire strength, speed and senses. You still retain the need to eat… human food that is, and whatever human attributes that remain, including the need to sleep, just not as long as you used to. You Bella are technically now half vampire, your blood no longer will call to Edward.

"Edward no need to fear hurting her or longing for her blood anymore." I just smiled at that. Thank god I thought to myself, at least now I can focus on loving her and not wanting to drain her blood when the hunger gets too much.

"As I said, both your marks are on your right shoulder blade, wear them with honour. Now you may be wondering why we had Anne edit the prophecy…"

"Actually… not anymore." Bella said. "Upon hearing what you just said. If I had read all that… I would have freaked the fuck out more than I did. I would have probably locked myself away and never come out… or gone back home, one of the two. This is definitely something that I would not have been able to handle all at one time. As it is I am barely hanging the fuck on now."

"Bella, you have a huge battle coming, Wyatt does not yet know that you have bonded with your mate. In a very miss guided prophecy of his own he believes he will be able to possess you and your powers for himself and be able to rule the supernatural world. The rest of your prophecy is true; if he wins he will destroy us all, you must not let him win." He turned to look at Aro, "In order for her to take her rightful place as ruler of the supernatural world, I am sorry Aro, but she has to destroy your brothers and when she does that we, as Elders, will also cease to exist. We won't be needed anymore.

"I need everyone's solemn vow to watch out and protect Bella. Those of you who have pledge your alliance to Bella already have bound yourself to her. If she succeeds you will all have honoured places by her side, if you fail… well you already know the outcome to that. Once Wyatt figures out she has chosen her mate he will kill her any way he can. He must not be allowed to; she will be carrying our future."

All of a sudden Alice got this look I had seen many times before, but before I could find out what it was she was seeing, she started singing the song Halo in her mind. "Alice? What do you know?"

"Time will tell Edward." And she left it at that. John exchanged a knowing look with Alice and when I tried to read the Elder's mind, my brain got zapped.

"Hey! That hurt."

"Well that is what you get for trying to pick an Elder's brain Edward. As Alice said, time will tell. Alice, let me do something for you so that you don't have to try and block it from him all the time." With that he traced Alice's forehead with his thumb to from a Triquetra. While he did that, he moved his mouth as if he was silently chanting something. He put a small kiss on Alice's forehead as if to seal it.

"Thank you."

"Okay, how much time do we have?" Bella asked.

"Well I know my brother is meeting Felix, and Felix is getting Marcus and Caius involved. From what Aro has told me, the guard are less than impressed with Aro because of you Bella. The brothers hate you because they think you took him away from his duty as the ruler of vampires. They are gathering demons to help them in this battle. They think if they can gather enough fire power they can take you down. They have been meeting for a while now, and this attack can be at any time. Please be prepared for anything each and every day." Chris said. Then he lowered his head. "He tried to recruit me to help him. He thought if he had me, then he would get the Charmed One's on his side. He is out to kill Bella, please don't take this lightly."

"When it comes to my death Chris, I never do." She said.

* * *

**AN: I updated my profile to show you pictures from chapters 18 &amp; 21 please check them out.**

**Recommendations**** for you to read... In-Pursuit by Sarge's Girls. What a fantastic story line, I was hooked.**

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	24. The Urgency of it All

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Remember, if you have any questions or something you don't understand, please PM me and I will do my best to reply as soon as possible.**

**The new story is up and working. Please check it out from my profile it is called Ultimate Warrior. If someone has ideas for a killer cover for that story please PM me. Thanks**

**It is that time again. Chapter 24 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – The Urgency of it All**

**BPOV**

Angela left to inform her family of what is going on so that they would know she involved them in the upcoming battle. Piper and gang left to go book a room at the local motel so that they could be near. The Cullen's left to go home, Carlisle told me he was going to try and contact the Denali's, the vampire clan in Alaska, to see if they would be willing to stand with us. Eleazar is part of the Denali clan and was completely intrigued with who I was and what I could do at such a young age, my being a shield that is. I had asked Carlisle not to say anything about what I could do; I wanted to know that they would stand with us because they wanted to and not because they had to. I would reveal myself when they were at the Cullen's ready and waiting to help.

Edward and I were sitting on the couch watching TV; well just staring at it is more like it.

"Damn it," I said to no one in particular.

"What's wrong love?"

"I just keep thinking of how Felix could do this to me. You know I thought he was my best friend, my brother. But yet, just because I don't feel for him what he feels for me, he is willing to destroy the supernatural world with Wyatt. I don't get it.

"Love, he is scorned he thinks this is the best way to get you to see he is serious about his feelings for you. I know it is sick and twisted the way he is going about it but…"

I cut him off, "I won't let that happen, one way or another Wyatt will be stopped. I just hope I don't have to destroy Felix in the process. Even though he is against me right now, part of me is hoping that he will realize that he was wrong. The other part of me can't find the will, want or need to care one way or another for his choices."

"Bella, he is power hungry, his feelings for you are genuine, he had tried to suppress that from me when he was here but when he would look at you I could see there was true feelings for you, but right now his very miss guided. He really did think you felt the same way for him, and that it would be you two together in this. I am just happy that it is me you chose and not him."

"Edward, even before meeting you, I only ever thought of him as my best friend and brother." We discussed in length the things he used to do for me growing up. Edward would laugh in the right places and feel sorrow when it called for it. We talked like that for a long time that is until I started to doze off in his arms.

"Love, you need to get some sleep. I will be here in the morning when you wake up, if that is alright with you."

"Yes Edward that is fine. I will see you in the morning." I walked him to the door and kissed him good night. I made my way up to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair. I went into my room and changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. Even though I was tired my mind wasn't.

This is a lot to take in, I thought to myself. I am half vampire and I have full use of all my powers. I can understand why they wanted an edited version of the prophecy but what if Edward and I had not declared our love for each other until after the battle that is to come. That brings me to a different question, would the battle have happened before our declaration, or is it because of our declaration that the battle is happening. In some form it is the age old question of which came first the chicken or the egg. Right now all I know is that I now need to contact Billy and the tribe Elders to see if they would permit the shape-shifters involvement or not.

As it stands right now, I will have to amass a group of people to help fight with me in this great battle that is coming up. The Cullen's, the Halliwell sisters &amp; Chris and the Webber family are on my side. I need to call Billy in the morning and request counsel with the Tribe Elders. Finally I drifted off to sleep somewhere around 4 o'clock in the morning.

I awoke the next morning feeling like I had slept for a week solid. When I looked at the clock it registered 8 o'clock, wow I thought, John was right. I no longer needed to sleep as much as I used to. With that I grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower. After my morning routine was done I went to get breakfast.

"Morning love, I hope you're hungry." Edward had prepared breakfast for me. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, ham and even pancakes.

"This looks amazing Edward." I kissed him good morning. "Edward this is delicious. For someone who has not had the need to eat human food in almost a century, where did you learn to do this?"

He laughed, "Food network, and let's just say I had a lot of time on my hands so I read a lot of cookbooks too. I know you were taught by world famous chefs so I take it that it pleases your culinary palate?"

"Very much, thank you Edward this was a nice surprise to wake up to. Listen, I need to contact Billy today and hopefully by stressing the importance of why I need to meet the Tribe Elders that I get a meeting with them today. I would like you to be there with me."

"Bella, I don't know if they will allow me on their lands, we have a treaty with them. Remember I told you about that once?"

"I remember Edward; I will explain it to Billy that you will need to be there so that they can visually see what I am going to be explaining to them."

"Then if they allow it, I will be there with you every step of the way." He kissed my forehead. "Now please eat before it gets cold."

After I ate, I called Billy. "Billy, how are you?"

"Bella, it has been a while. I am good, how are _things_ with you?"

"Actually Billy, that is why I called, I need to meet with you and the Tribe Elder's. I will need the help of the shape-shifters…" I explained to Billy everything that has happened. I told him about the letters between Charlotte and Anne, the book of shadows with the embedded necklace, the sealed prophecy… everything.

"And Billy with this battle looming on the horizon, if I am to save the supernatural world, I need all the help I can get."

"Bella, I will call the counsel, and we shall meet in the great hall up the road from me. Do you remember how to get to my house?"

"Yes Billy I do, also I want you to know I have to bring Edward with me, I am sure the Tribe Elders will want some kind of proof of what I told you about the markings."

"I will let them know he is coming. Is he the only Cullen to come?"

"Billy I know of your treaty, and I would not do anything to breach it… but at the same time I am doing so by bringing Edward, so for the faith you are giving me and the trust you are also giving me, he will be the only Cullen I bring."

"Thank you Bella that will go a long way in the eyes of the Tribe Elders. Let me call you back with a time they will meet you."

"Billy I have to stress the importance of this meeting… it has to happen today, I don't know how much longer we have until this pending battle happens. Please stress this to them. And also do not give them too much information yet about me please. I will need to use that to prove everything I will be showing them."

"Bella, I promise. I will call you back."

"Thank you." With that I hung up the phone and turned to Edward.

"Edward, please let your family know what is going on. Also could you find out if Carlisle had been able to reach the Denali clan, and will they stand with us? I will call you when I have word from Billy? Right now I need to clear my head and focus on what I need to do with the Tribe Elders; I will be in the music room waiting for his call."

"Tell you what, you call me when you have word and you are ready to go. Then and only then will I update you about the Denali's, this way I won't interrupt your focus time."

He kissed me and left. I went into the music room and sat at my piano, I let my fingers guide my mind as I relaxed.

All of a sudden I was pulled out of my revere by the phone ringing. I looked over to see that 3 hours had passed since I sat down at my piano.

"Hello?"

"Bella its Billy, I spoke with the elders and they said they can meet with you in 2 hours is that good for you?"

"Billy that is perfect, thank you. I may stop by earlier if that is ok with you?"

"I just wanted you to know I did not tell them you were bringing Edward, they would have refused the meeting immediately, and I trust that you will be able to handle that part on your own. Oh and just so that you know both Jake and Eric are here and they very much want to talk to you."

"That's ok Billy, I will do what I can when I get to the meeting. And I need to talk to them as well. See you soon."

With that I called Edward and filled him in on what was going on with the meeting with the elders. He told me that Carlisle contacted the Denali's and that they agreed to meet with us to know the full details of what is going on and only at that point would they make their decision about what they wanted to do.

Edward said that he would meet me at the meeting later and that I should spend the time with Jake and Eric and fill them in on what is going on. Let them be able to choose their own path and what they wanted to do. With that I hung up the phone and made my way to my Vanquish, I needed to get there fast and the old Chevy was just not going to cut it today.

About 15 minutes later I was pulling into Billy's drive; both Jake and Eric were in Jake's garage working on Jake's Rabbit waiting for me.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Bella, my dad said you needed to talk to us."

"Yes Jake I do." I filled them in on all that has been going on, from the declaration of love to the full unedited version of the prophecy. "So there you have it that is the full story guys."

"Wow, Bella that is a lot to handle and to take in at one time. How are you holding up?"

"I don't have time to think about it. I have to make sure I have all my eggs in my basket before Wyatt makes his move and we are caught off guard."

"Well we are behind you for sure Bella, in whatever path you choose you know that right?"

"Yes guys I know and thank you for that. I must go and meet with the elders now. Talk to you guys later."

"Oh Bella, before you go we need to ask you something. Should we be victorious in this battle, we would be honoured if you and Edward would stand witness for us."

I looked at them stunned. "Witness for what Jake."

"Well Eric and I are going to be joined in a civil union ceremony and we want you two to be there as our witnesses."

"Jake that is great news," I hugged them both. "And if we make it out of this alive I would be honoured and so will Edward. I am happy for both of you."

As I pulled up to the great hall Edward was waiting for me inside his Volvo. We got out of our cars at the same time and he kissed my cheek, "How are Jake and Eric?"

"They want us to witness for them in a civil union ceremony and I said we would. That's if we make it out of this alive that is. Oh and they said they would stand by us in this battle regardless of the outcome of this meeting. Now… let's hope the Elders will allow the rest of the Shape-shifters as well."

As I was about to walk in, Billy met me at the door. "Bella, I need to discuss proper etiquette with you. I know you don't know much of the Quileute ways and if you wish to have the Elders favour your request, you need to follow what I am about to tell you."

"Billy, anything that will help me to succeed with this."

"Well first, when you enter the great hall you must remove your shoes and remain at the doorway until invited in. Second, when you are invited in, you walk to the head of the great hall and kneel in front of the elders with your hands on your knees. Do not speak to them until they have spoken to you. And third when you do speak to them, look at the person you are speaking to in the eye and always remember to call them Elder and their last name. For example I will be Elder Black. There is also Elder's Uley, Ateara, and Clearwater, Bella by respecting these rules it will go a long way in helping you. Edward, do everything that Bella does but only after her. This is her destiny and you are only along for the ride, so that means you need to be secondary to her, so follow her every move after she makes said move."

"Thank you Billy, every little bit helps."

"Good luck Bella, Good luck to you too Edward. I will see you inside." With that he turned and went into the great hall. I reached into the car and pulled out the file folder I had put together of all the papers I had, including the letters, birth certificate and prophecy. I took a deep breath and headed towards the main doors.

Just as I was about to go in when Edward pulled me into his arms and said, "Tonight I would like to spend the evening just you and me at your place, I have something very special planned." With that he let me go and took my hand and led me through the huge door.

I was face to face with another set of doors, this time at the end of a short hallway. The doors were open but I could not see the Elders in the great hall. I mustered up all the strength I could and proceeded to walk down the hallway. When I reached the doors I removed my shoes and stood just in the frame and waited.

"Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Charlie and Rene Swan please step into the great hall." I grabbed Edwards hand and we walked into the great hall, it was then that I noticed that the Elders were sitting off to the right side of the building. Both Edward and I knelt in front of them with our hands on our laps.

"What is the meaning of this, by what right do you bring HIM to our great hall?" The youngest gentleman said.

In a voice so low Edward whispered _Uley_ to me. "Elder Uley, forgive my ignorance with regards to your treaty with the Cullen's but I bring with me Edward Cullen for a reason. But before I explain why I did it, it would please me to know what the Elders have already been told as to the urgency of this meeting. It would also please me to know what information has already been given to the Elders, the Elder council of the Quileute tribe. The Quileutes of La Push Washington. This way I will be able to please the Elders by eliminating any useless information that is already known, and give only the information that is NEEDED." I don't know where the how to address them with this level formality came from, but it was like I have known all along how to do this shit.

"Bella, I have told them only of the upcoming battle for the supernatural world, and that is pretty much it." Billy said.

"Thank you Elder Black." I faced each elder and addressed each by their name, "Elder's Uley, Ateara, Clearwater and Black, I have come before you to request the presence of the Shape-shifters of the Quileute tribe to aid in my quest to remove the threat that has come up against the supernatural world. It would please me, if you could take the time to hear my story and then shall you understand the reasons for my bringing with me just Edward Cullen. I would not violate your treaty forged with the Cullen's so long ago had I not thought it urgent, and I am hoping that once you hear my story you will no longer need to have said treaty in place."

As I sat on my knees for two hours, I explained everything from the death of my parents to being raised by vampires. From gaining my powers when I did to gaining my full abilities. In that time I was permitted to stand and to show the Elders everything. I showed them the documents, my powers and even the marks upon each of our shoulders. I also explained to them the gathering of the Halliwell family, Webber family as well as the Denali family to help in my aide. I didn't want to let them know that the Denali's were still not 100% on board as of yet, but it was only a matter of time. I also told them of the prophecy, both mine and Wyatt's that is. I told them of the misguided attempt on Wyatt's side to take over the supernatural world and how he was going about doing it. Gathering the demons, Marcus, Caius and how Felix betrayed me, I told them everything. I bared my soul so to speak.

Once all of the documents were read and the questions were asked and answered, they finally understood why I brought Edward with me to the meeting. The Elders asked both of us to leave the great hall so that they can discuss the situation amongst themselves.

Half an hour went by and I was starting to worry about the outcome of the meeting. Edward kept reassuring me they were each on board that they are just going through the verbal motions of being an Elder, getting everyone's opinion out loud. That they will let us know in due time… it was still very nerve wracking though.

Ten minutes later Billy came outside. "Bella, could you and Edward come back in please."

We followed Billy back into the great hall, after removing our shoes like before; we were motioned to come in by Billy. We knelt on our knees like before waiting for something to be said.

"Bella," Elder Uley said. "Will you and Edward please stand. We have come to a decision about your problem. First of all Edward, as you know our treaty has been breached just by you being here," Edward bowed his head in shame and nodded. "That being said, we have decided to amend the treaty." Edward lifted his head and met Sam's eyes, "Any vampire of the Cullen clan, the Denali clan and, if understood correctly, the only other vegetarian vampire Aro, shall be welcomed on our lands. That is the decision of the Quileute Tribe council. Second of all, thank you Bella for respecting our ways and addressing us as any Quileute would. It is for your respect and honesty towards the Quileute's and its Elders, that we will grant your wish to have the shape-shifters help you in your battle."

Sam Uley stood up and walked straight for us; he took my hand and shook it. "Bella please call me Sam, Edward respect her as you would your own family, she is definitely one of a kind. Bella, you have been raised well, raised to respect the ways of others, your 'father' Aro has done well. And for that, us Elders will also stand side by side with you and your family. You treated our family ways with respect and so shall we treat you and your family with the same respect."

Sam took both mine and Edwards hand in his and said, "Trust is earned; respect is gained and friendship is grown. You have earned our trust and gained our respect so now let our friendship grow together my new friends." The rest of the Elders did the same thing. With that they left us in the great hall by ourselves.

"Love, let's get you home. We have a special evening a head of us." With that he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to my car.

* * *

**AN: I updated my profile to show you pictures from chapters 18 &amp; 21 please check them out.**

**Recommendations**** for you to read... Coming Home by Sarge's Girls. I am only on chapter 26 but this story has me hooked. When you read it please leave them some love and tell them I sent you. **

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	25. Night of Romance

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Remember, if you have any questions or something you don't understand, please PM me and I will do my best to reply as soon as possible.**

**The new story is up and working. Please check it out from my profile it is called Ultimate Warrior. If someone has ideas for a killer cover for that story please PM me. Thanks**

**It is that time again. Chapter 25 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Night of Romance**

**EPOV**

Bella has been through a lot in the last little while; I don't know how she has managed to stay so sane through all of this. If it were me in her place, I would have run off screaming a long time ago and I never would have looked back. I will have to do something extra special tonight. I don't know what exactly but I want to make sure Bella knows just how loved she is.

While I waited at home for Bella's focus time to be over and news about the possible meeting, I filled Carlisle in on what Bella was doing. "She said that she has to get the shape-shifters involved if she can Carlisle, and she says that I have to be there to show the Elders what her proof is. I don't know if they will even amend the Treaty even a little to allow this. I didn't want to tell her that it was a possibility in case it caused doubt in her mind. She is so sure that they will allow this meeting to go through."

"Edward, have some faith in Bella, she may be able to persuade them into letting you be there."

"She did tell Billy Black that she wanted me there and from what I understand from the conversation, her being upfront about knowing that me even being there is breaking the treaty between us. But Billy seemed confident enough that it would be enough. I just don't think it will be." I said.

"As I said son, just have some faith that all will work out for the best. Regardless of the outcome, there is a reason for everything and if it is meant to be then it will be."

"Preaching was never your forte Carlisle. Best to stick with medicine and be thankful the church never did call to you." I smiled.

Carlisle just gave me a playful jab in the arm. "That's for the church reference."

**CPOV**

"On a serious note Edward, I called the Denali's, and I spoke with Eleazar." I said.

"And?"

~*~ BEGIN PHONE CALL RECAP ~*~

"Eleazar, its Carlisle. How are you my friend?" I said.

"Carlisle, it's been too long. Things are good here my friend, how are things with you and your family?"

"Not good Eleazar, not good at all. I need you and your family to come to Forks as soon as possible."

"Carlisle what is going on?" Eleazar said.

"Do you remember Bella? That little girl Aro brought with him all those years ago?"

"The one I said was a shield, yeah I remember her. What is going on?"

"Eleazar, I promised Bella that I would let her explain it all to you. She will be able to offer you proof... I am not explaining myself very well. Listen, our families and others of our kind are in mortal danger we need your help to stand by our side through this. Will you come?"

"We will come but only to hear what is going on and then we will decide from there. I make no promises Carlisle; you know we don't like to involve ourselves unless we absolutely have to."

"I understand Eleazar, all I ask is that you come and hear for yourself what is going on."

~*~ END PHONE CALL RECAP ~*~

"That is all we can ask for Edward. I don't think Bella expects anything more than that."

**EPOV**

Of course Carlisle was right, I know Bella well enough to know that she would want to at least be heard, nothing more and nothing less. Hopefully they do stand with us, because Kate has some serious powers that could help.

So leaving me to my thoughts, I thought about Bella, I know she has been stressed out to the max and I wanted her to have a night of relaxation and a bit of romance thrown into the mix. So I plotted with Alice to make a special night for Bella.

"Alice, I want rose petals from the front door leading to the bathroom and from the bathroom to the bedroom..."

Alice interrupted me. "Edward don't worry about anything, it will be perfect. All you have to do is follow exactly what I tell you." She proceeded to tell me exactly what she had thought up.

After everything was in order, I realized what time it was and I set out to meet Bella at the Great Hall in La Push. I contemplated on running but that would leave me vulnerable to the wolves, so I opted for the Volvo instead. At least I would have the protection of my car until I got out of it. As you can imagine, there were a lot of stares as I drove by. Finally I pulled up to the Great Hall but I didn't see Bella's car there so I waited inside my car, until she got there. No I am not a chicken shit but I know when to cover my ass and when not to, this was a time to make sure my ass was fully covered and not exposed to a pack of vampire hungry wolves.

I didn't have to wait too long, Bella showed up no more than 2 minutes later. I got out of my car and kissed her cheek, "How are Jake and Eric?"

"They want us to witness for them in a civil union ceremony and I said we would. That's if we make it out of this alive that is. Oh and they said they would stand by us in this battle regardless of the outcome of this meeting. Now… let's hope the Elders will allow the rest of the Shape-shifters as well."

Wow a civil union... good for them. I do hope that we make it out of this alive. I would hate to think that I only have Bella for only a short amount of time. I was thinking of how I would love to marry this woman when we get out of this, but I wonder will we have that luxury. I want to feel what it would be like to be with her, to have her, to truly make her mine... I was barely registering what Billy was saying to Bella on a conscious level until my name was said.

"Edward, do everything that Bella does but only after her. This is her destiny, you are only along for the ride, so that means you need to be secondary to her; follow her every move after she makes said move."

"Thank you Billy, every little bit helps." Bella said before I could even reply to his statement

"Good luck Bella, Good luck to you too Edward. I will see you inside." With that he turned and went into the great hall.

Just as Bella was about to enter, I pulled her into my arms and said, "Tonight I would like to spend the evening just you and me at your place, I have something very special planned." Then I let her go and took her hand and led her through the huge door.

Past another set of doors at the end of a short hallway, I could hear the thoughts of the Elders. _"What is the meaning of this meeting?" "I am being pulled away from my family?" "What is that awful smell, it smells of bloodsucker." _When I reached the doors I followed Bella's lead and removed my shoes and stood just behind Bella and waited.

"Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Charlie and Rene Swan please step into the great hall." She grabbed my hand and we walked into the great hall, both she and I knelt in front of them with our hands on our laps.

"What is the meaning of this, by what right do you bring HIM to our great hall?" Uley said to my Bella. _"I did smell bloodsucker. What is she doing with a leach like him?"_

In a voice so low I whispered _Uley_ to her. "Elder Uley, forgive my ignorance with regards to your treaty with the Cullen's but I bring with me Edward Cullen for a reason. But before I explain why I did it, it would please me to know what the Elders have already been told as to the urgency of this meeting. It would also please me to know what information has already been given to the Elders, the Elder council of the Quileute tribe. The Quileute's of La Push Washington. This way I will be able to please the Elders by eliminating any useless information that is already known, and give only the information that is NEEDED."

"_There should never be any valid reason to break a Treaty by bringing in THAT bloodsucker. There is nothing she could say or do that will change my mind as to why he should be here." Thought Uley._

"Bella, I have told them only of the upcoming battle for the supernatural world, and that is pretty much it." Billy said. _"The only battle that I can foresee is one between the wolves and the bloodsuckers."_

"Thank you Elder Black. Elder's Uley, Ateara, Clearwater and Black, I have come before you to request the presence of the Shape-shifters of the Quileute tribe to aid in my quest to remove the threat that has come up against the supernatural world." Bella said in a clear and powerful voice.

"_What threat to the supernatural world could a leach lover like her be talking about? I can't believe the other Elders are even entertaining this further than need be."_

For two hours I watched Bella hand out the papers she brought with her. She showed the Elders her powers, all of her powers. Finally she showed the prophecy that stated that we would be marked with the marking of her lineage as proof we were each other's other half. They finally realized the miss-guided attempts from this Wyatt person, to take over the supernatural world thus ending all of our lives.

They asked us to leave the Great hall in order to discuss the situation in further detail. I knew from their minds they decided, the moment Bella showed her powers, that they were on board but each didn't know what the other was thinking; only I did. They needed to verbally talk this out amongst themselves. I told Bella this a few times trying to reassure her, but she was still pacing back and forth.

Ten minutes later Billy came outside. "Bella, could you and Edward come back in please."

We followed Billy back into the great hall, after removing our shoes like before; we were motioned to come in by Billy. We knelt on our knees like before waiting for something to be said.

"Bella," Elder Uley said. "Will you and Edward please stand. We have come to a discussion about your problem. First of all Edward, as you know our treaty has been breached just by you being here," I lowered my head and nodded. "That being said, we have decided to amend the treaty." I looked into Sam's eyes, "Any vampires of the Cullen clan and the Denali clan shall be welcomed on our lands. And, if it is to be understood correctly, the only other vegetarian vampire is Aro," I nodded my head "He too is welcome onto this land. That is the decision of the Quileute Tribal council. Second of all, thank you Bella for respecting our ways and addressing us as any Quileute would. It is for your respect and honesty towards the Quileute's and its Elders, that we will grant your wish to have the shape-shifters help you in your battle."

Sam took my hand saying, "Trust is earned; respect is gained and friendship is grown. You have earned our trust and gained our respect so now let our friendship grow together my new friends." But he was thinking, _"I never thought I would see the day when I am actually shaking hands with a bloodsucker."_

"Love, let's get you home. We have a special evening a head of us." I led her to her car. "I will meet you at your place."

"_Edward, supper is in the oven ready to be plated for Bella. Remember to stick to the plan and you will be enjoying your night." _The pixie had a hint of smugness to her voice when she said that. I fired off a quick text to Alice thanking her. I reached the house before Bella did and I let myself in, I went to the kitchen and set the table with candles and set a single red rose in the center of the table. I hear Bella pull up to the house and went to greet her at the front door.

"Welcome home my love." I moved aside to admit her into her home. I took her coat from her and led her into the kitchen. I pulled out her chair for her and gently pushed in as she sat.

"Edward, when did you do this, you were with me all afternoon." She said with shock.

"Alice helped." I smiled at her.

"Well it's lovely, thank you."

"This is only the beginning love. I have a whole evening planned for you." As she ate, I cleaned up the dishes and put away any leftovers so that she didn't have to do it. "I will be right back love." And I set off upstairs to draw a bath. I put some jasmine scented bubble bath in the water and lit several vanilla scented candles around the bathroom. Believe it or not there is a method to my madness with the mixture of these scents.

I went back downstairs just as Bella was putting her dishes in the sink. "Leave that love, there is a nice hot bath waiting for you, go sit and relax in the tub while I finish up here. And when you are finished please call to me before you get dressed and/or head into your bedroom."

"Ok?!" she said. "Edward what are you up to?"

"Let me pamper you tonight Bella, you have been through so much recently, it is time to relax and let me take care of you for one night."

"Deal!" With that she went off upstairs to the bathroom.

Once I was finished, I went to her bedroom and saw all of the massage oils on the night stand. I picked through them taking out the one that had a light vanilla scent. I pushed the others aside. I set up candles all over her room and waited in the rocking chair in the corner for her to call me. I sat there thinking of what was to come and...

"Edward." Bella called.

I moved to the bathroom door with a robe in hand, I lightly knocked and opened it a little bit holding the bathrobe through the opening. "Put this on and meet me your room." I returned to her room.

By the time Bella showed up in her room 2 minutes later all of the candles were lit and there was some soft Zamfir playing the background. "You know Zamfir? I thought I was the only one." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw your pan flutes and assumed you liked his music. Do you like it." I motioned around the room.

"It's very romantic." She smiled.

I walked over to her, taking her in my arms and kissing her deeply. Now that I couldn't hurt her I didn't have to hold back. As I pulled away, I pulled on the tie of her bathrobe. I used the other hand to make sure it didn't open in the front.

"Lie down on the bed on your stomach please." She did as I asked. I pulled the bathrobe off her shoulders and down her arms, stopping just above her butt, leaving her back exposed. I pulled the bathrobe up so that it bunched just under her butt cheeks, leaving everything but her butt area exposed.

"Edward what are you...?" she asked in surprise, rising up on to her elbows.

"I am going to massage you love. I told you, you need to relax and be pampered tonight. Let me do this for you."

She relented by laying back down giving me proper massage access. I took the oil and put some in the palm of my hand, rubbed them together and started massaging her back. I moved up and down her back, I kneaded the knots out of her shoulders and lower back. I massaged her feet, her lower legs and then her upper legs taking in the smooth feel of her skin as I went. Once I was done with that, I debated if I should do her front, I almost didn't but want and need won over. I flipped her over making sure to keep her private areas private.

I took more massage oil into my hands and started from the front of her feet and worked my way up her legs. I got higher and higher waiting for the feel of hair between her legs to indicate when I went too far. What I felt instead is bare skin as my fingers rubbed against her sex, Bella let out a soft moan. Not wanting to do anything ungentlemanly I quickly bypassed that area landing at her tummy but the "damage" was already done, I could feel my growing need for her. I continued on as if my problem wasn't there, I moved higher towards her breasts ready to skip over them. But just as I pulled my hands away, her back arched up pushing her breasts into my hand. That was it; I was done for as she let out a soft moan.

So I started to softly massage her breasts they were not too big and not to small either. I took her nipple in between my finger and thumb and gently pinched it, eliciting another moan from her. I continued this for a few more moments, earning several more pleasant sounds from her. I moved one of my hands back down her belly, sliding it beneath the fabric of her bathrobe. When I reached the area between her legs, I slowly and lightly brushed my hand over of her mound, earning a mewling sound as she bucked up against my hand.

"Stop me if you don't..." I started to say.

"Shut up Edward and have your way with me." She demanded.

I aim to please and I gave her what she wanted. I slipped a finger inside of her and started to move in and out. After getting a bit of a rhythm going I slid in another finger, earning a loud "fuck me" from her mouth. As I was moving in and out of her with my fingers, I was rewarded with a hand around my shaft. "Bella." I breathed.

"Edward, I want you." she orbed my clothes off of me, leaving me only in my underwear.

"Are you sure about this love?" I said not wanting to force her into anything

She moved her hand away from my dick and said "Underwear." And there went my underwear. "Now shut up and fuck me Edward."

How could I refuse my love what she wanted? Just as I was about to enter her, I looked into her eyes to make sure this is what she wanted. The lust filled look that I saw, left me no further doubt as to what she wanted. So I pushed through her barrier and stilled inside her, letting her adjust to me and my size. She bucked her hips to let me know she was ready and with that I pulled back and thrust again a little harder. What started out slow and sweet ended hard and fast as I fucked my Bella. I could tell that she was reaching her climax; I wanted her to cum before I did so I started playing with her swollen clit.

"Edward!" she screamed my name. That was enough to make me cum and hard.

"Bella, that was amazing, but I feel as I have taken advantage of you. We should..."

"Edward DON'T! I wanted this just as much as you did. I didn't want to wait until we were married or any other shit you were going to say. I don't know if we have until the end of tomorrow, the end of next week or even the end of next month. So just shut the fuck up and let enjoy the afterglow of this amazing experience we just shared. Now lie down and hold me until I fall asleep please." I love that Bella can be this dominating person when she wants to be. She may need to be this way at the time of the battle. I took my Bella in my arms covered her over and she fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	26. Showing off Bella

**I am sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I have been extremely busy recently and I didn't have time to put up the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story up to this point. You are the ones who make me keep going, otherwise I am sure I would have given up a long time ago. **

**I would like to take the time to talk about the new story I started... it has't been getting any reviews but I will leave it untouched until this story is done. Hopefully my followers here will follow that story later.**

**It is that time again. Chapter 26 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Showing off Bella**

**BPOV**

Two days after the meeting with the Elders of the Quileute tribe, and the MOST amazing night of my life, the Denali's showed up at the Cullen's. I was in the study flipping through the Book of Shadows with Edward when Carlisle called.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Bella, its Carlisle. Are you busy right now?" He asked.

"No Carlisle, I can talk. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's the Denali's; they want to meet with you. Can we come over, say in about 10 minutes?" He asked.

"Sure you can Carlisle. I don't have any pig's blood to serve or anything, I hope you don't mind." I said referencing back to the first time he came over.

He laughed. "No Bella we don't mind. We'll see you soon."

"See you soon." I hung up the phone. I turned to Edward, "I am sure you heard that. I guess this can wait until later. Let's go down stairs and wait for your family to arrive."

Exactly 10 minutes later there was a knock on the front door. I got up to answer it. "Hello Carlisle, when you say 10 minutes you meant it. What did you do, run here or something?" I really tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. That earned a laugh from all of the Vampires standing outside my door. "Come on in." I said stepping aside.

Once they were seated and I looked at the new arrivals more clearly and when I saw Eleazar I knew it was him right away. I turned to him and said, "Hello Eleazar, long time no see. Thank you for coming. I am sure you all have a lot of questions as to why you have been called here and let me say, I hope I have all the answers for you. First let me start by saying, my name is Bella and welcome to my home."

"Thank you Bella and yes, it has been a long time. Let me introduce you to my wife Carmen, and they are Irena, Tanya and Kate."

"Eleazar, what do you remember from the day we first met?" I asked Eleazar.

"I remember telling Aro that you were a shield and I also remember mass confusion about how you got from Aro's arms into Rose's arms. If I remember correctly, you said something like: "You heard a very scary growl and it sounded like the windows were going to break around you so you closed your eyes and threw your hands up so you could try to cover your head and when you opened your eyes we were not moving, no one was. It was like we were all statues. That was when you noticed that you weren't in Aro's arms any more. You were on the floor in front of us and got scared so you hid in the cupboard under the sink and then you were with Rose."

"That's exactly what I said... stupid Vampire memory." I laughed. "Please don't take what I said to heart, I have a photographic memory too. Well I haven't figured out anything about being a shield and what that even does for me, but I had been able to figure out the rest of what happened that day. When I went from Aro's arms to the floor, I orbed." I showed them. "As for the how you were all statues during that orbing process, I had inadvertently stopped time." I took a glass jar off the table and through it in the air and stopped it from falling.

"How is that even possible." Someone, I think Tanya, said.

"When you are a witch with active powers, it is possible." I said.

"Oo oo oo... show her how you tossed me around." Emmett said.

"Emmett you just like being tossed around like a rag doll. You would think that someone as big as you would be ashamed to tell people you got tossed around by a girl." I said playfully.

"Aw hells no... I loved it." The four new comers just looked at us with curiosity.

"Ok Emmett, I have an idea. Stand very still please. Tanya and company, I am going to try and pick up Emmett with my bare hands." I went over and wrapped my arms around him to try and pick him up. "As you can see, I "physically" can't pick him up. I am not strong enough." I placed my hands out in front of me about waist high, palms up and started to raise my hands.

"Holy fuck!" One of them said.

"She is lifting Emmett... with what?" Someone else said.

"With her mind." Carlisle said. "It's called telekinesis."

I explained to them all of the powers that I have and showed them how they work. To say that they were impressed was an understatement.

"Now let's get to why you have been asked to come here." I said. "There is going to be a great battle, a good versus evil type battle. I need all the help I can get. I don't know who the leader of your coven is, nor do I want to know. I don't want the decision to help me be a forced one by the coven leader. I want you all to help me because you want to. Please read everything that is in the folder and let me know what you decide." I handed over the file and Eleazar took it.

I think it took a collective total of 5 minutes for them to read all the papers. When they were done, they all said in unison, "I will stand with you." Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"Great minds think alike." Kate said.

"Thank you. Thank you all so very much." I said.

As the weeks went by I kept myself busy. I studied the book of shadows from front to back. I needed to know every possible demon that was out there and could be coming after me. I wanted to know what powers they had and how to fight them. I wanted to know every spell and potion that was in the book in case I needed it. Actually the spells and potions I delegated to Eric and his family as they claimed to be masters at that particular aspect of magic. The Cullen's and the Denali's took to the four corners of the Earth searching out other Vampires that would be willing to at least listen to my plea before deciding if they would help defend our supernatural world. Alice and Edward stayed behind. Edward for obvious reasons and Alice stayed in case Marcus and/or Caius made any decisions.

Uncle Aro took to staying with me during this, claiming to be near the action, I think it is because he missed me. Chris and the Halliwells took to staying at the local Motel. This way they could always be around just in case the battle started. We were all on pins and needles during this time. Alice was constantly checking to see if Marcus or Caius had decided when they were going to strike. Seeing as they knew of Alice's ability, she believed they are working around it. Phoebe kept trying to get a premonition of the events to come but she too saw nothing.

During these last few weeks the vampires the Cullen's and Denali's sent back would listen to what I had to say and each and every one of them pledged to help fight Wyatt and his side. I was also visited by a variety of beings from the supernatural world. Those visits started with the one the Halliwells didn't think would ever show her face in front of them again.

**~*~ BEGIN MEMORY ~*~**

I invited the Halliwells for lunch and while we were eating someone teleported into my kitchen.

"Hello Bella." The new comer said.

"Seer." Piper seethed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other demons?"

We all tried to get up but couldn't move from our seats. "What have you done to us?" Paige said.

"I will let you go but please allow me to speak my peace..."

"Who is this?" I said.

"She is a demon, she is known as the Seer to the demonic underworld. This is a trap; she is not to be trusted."

"I have come in peace to work with the good side. I have seen both outcomes of the battle that lies ahead. I do not wish to end up on the losing side of this battle."

"Why should we trust you Seer?" Piper said.

"Evil has worked with good before, we have worked together before. Remember, before you had Wyatt all those years ago. When we shook hands back then I had a vision and have known about Bella and Wyatt since then. I never told you because... well would you have believed me?"

"No we would not have believed you." Phoebe said.

"My intentions are to live, not die. And if I am to live then I must work with you and your side in order to achieve this."

"Piper, is there a spell to bind some one's word to you?" I asked.

"Not in the Book of Shadows, there isn't."Piper said.

The Seer took out a piece of paper from her robe, "I had anticipated this. I wrote down a binding spell for you to use on me. There are no hidden "clauses" attached to it. You can do any spells you want to find out. Call me when you are ready." With that she disappeared. The Halliwells descended on the paper as if their life depended on it, I guess on some level their life DID depend on it.

After about 15 minutes they turned to me and said, "The paper is clean, I don't get it, why would she be so willing to help us. Does she really want to save the supernatural world or just herself?"

"Does it really matter, she wants to help. Seer" I called. When she showed up I said to her, "You will be bound to me and if I die so will you."

"I agree." She said with some reluctance.

I grabbed her arm and she grabbed mine just above the wrist. Piper wound our wrists with rope while I said the spell. "Compelled to do as you're told, your will is mine to hold, bow to me as I say these words, for your might is mine to hold till our last breath." I added that last part to show her I meant business.

"Now remember Seer, if Bella dies, you will too. It is up to you to make sure that nothing happens to her as it will undoubtedly happen to you too." Piper said.

**~*~ END MEMORY ~*~**

After the Seer showed up, there was waive after waive mythical creatures knocking at my door pledging themselves and their "people" to me. The first to arrive after the Seer were the Valkyries.

"Bella Swan, I am Freyja, leader of the Valkyries, we pledge our warriors and the backing of Valhalla to your upcoming battle." And she walks away.

"Not very pleasant is she." I said to Piper.

"Bella, you will want the Valkyries on our side, trust me on this." Piper said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is the Valkyries are a powerful race of Demi-Godesses, who scout battlefields for honorable powerful soldiers and then take their souls to their home in Valhalla. These soldiers are brought back to life and are trained for the final battle. The Valkyries are a force of good tasked with preparing warriors to fight on the side of good when the final battle between good and evil does come."

"Good to know." Was all I could say.

The next to arrive to pledge them-selves were the Nymphs. It was Paige who recognized them for who they were.

"Hello Miranda, how are you?" Paige said.

"Good thank you Paige but we are here for only a few minutes and then we have to return to the woods. Bella Swan, you are known to us as you are known to many, many others. We Wood Nymphs are here to pledge ourselves to you in the battle to come. We bring with us the power of Natures Elements, when you are ready we will be at your side." And they skipped off into the woods behind the house. Yes, they actually skipped to the woods.

After a while, there were Leprechauns, Fairies and Elves that have shown up to pledge their "services" to the final battle. There was also the obvious people to show up, the other witches in the world. They too also pledged themselves to our side. The one group the Halliwells warned me about were the Genies, even though they are pledging themselves to our side, I was told not to trust them as they can be tricksters and their ultimate goal is to get their "master" to make wishes that come with unseen consequences. That knowledge is good to know.

Then one day Jacob knocked at my door and let himself in. "Bella?" he called out.

"In the kitchen." I yelled back.

"Holy shit, it looks like a Wiccan store blew up in here." He laughed.

"What do you want Jake, not to be rude but we are working on some very complicated spells right now." I said to him.

"I just wanted to drop off this bottle that washed up on to First Beach. It has your name on it." He said.

"My name? Who could it be from?" I took the bottle and broke the seal and pulled out the letter. "Really... a message in a bottle?" I read the letter out loud.

_Bella,_

_ My name is Mylie, I am a mermaid. I have sent you this message to let you know that all of us Merpeople are behind you 100%. That being said, since there is no body of water near where you will be fighting, we unfortunately cannot participate in the battle much to my father's disgust. My father wishes you and your comrades the best of luck with this battle. May you all come out victorious!_

_Mylie_

After getting that message in a bottle, the flow of newcomers seemed to have dwindled down. From time to time there would be a new group or person to show up but not many. So now all we do is wait... wait to live or wait to die but wait none the less.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	27. The End is Coming!

**Ok people... I will be away for the next two weeks and I won't be able to update until I get back... please don't hate me.**

**I wanted to say... for those who celebrate X-mas... Merry Christmas. For those of you who celebrate Chanukah... Happy Chanukah. For those who celebrate Kwanzaa... well you get the message. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!**

**It is that time again. Chapter 27 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – The End is Coming!**

**?POV**

Time seems to move so slowly when you are waiting for the end to happen. Fall turned into winter and Christmas came and went. Families, who would normally be spending it at home with the rest of their families, all spent it at Bella Swan's house. Bella's house became the place to be. When you showed up, you didn't even have to knock anymore; all you had to do was just walked in. Mind you, there were protections put in place, just in case. If you happened to be evil or were working for the evil side; you were barred from entering into the house. Just so you know, the spell was placed on the door knob, the moment you touched it, you were detected.

The Cullen's, Denali's, Halliwells, Webbers, Blacks and whoever else decided to show up, were always welcomed at Bella's. She always seemed to have a smile on her face for you. Believe it or not they all seemed fit into her tiny little home, tiny to the outside that is. To accommodate these large numbers, Bella and the Halliwells cast a spell on the house to make the inside much larger than the outside makes it seem.

Those that have pledged themselves to Bella were never too far from the house. The nomad Vampires, from time to time would leave the wolf territory to hunt, much to the dismay of the wolves that is. Since Bella couldn't have all these mythical beings running around town, she requested help in "creating" a town in her back wooded area. With the help of charms and spells, the Halliwells, Eric and his parents, the Leprechauns and Bella created a whole village. There were houses, shops and markets for food and magical products. The magical beings lived well hidden from the human world, just as Bella hoped.

You see, anyone who walked past Bella's house would see nothing out of the ordinary. They would see the same small house that Charlie Swan, chief of police, owned with his wife and daughter. They would see the same back yard and wooded area that they had always seen. They would not see anything that was out of the ordinary, they would shit themselves if they ever knew.

Bella had taken to spending as much "alone" time with Edward as she could, as far away from the other Vampires as well. See Bella and Edward didn't do quiet when they made love to each other. Rather than be the brunt of Emmett's jokes, they would take off to the meadow to be alone. Everyone lived day to day waiting for Alice, Phoebe or Bella to have a vision/premonition. Angela had been working with Alice and Phoebe to see if she could develop her "Seer" abilities to be like that of her ancestors. She was making slow progress, but progress none the less.

Then one day it happened. There was a premonition.

_There were wisps of green showing through the snow, indicating that spring is on its way. Looking around you could see the vast openness of the Olympic Peninsula where the Cullen's liked to play Baseball. Off to the far end of the field you could see them, if you had the sight of a Vampire that is. If you had "regular" sight you waited a full two minutes more to see them. They were coming; Marcus, Caius, Wyatt, Felix and behind them hoards of demons. The time has come for the great battle, when she tries to see what the outcome will be, everything goes hazy. Only time will tell who will win and who will die._

_The scene morphed to a calendar showing the month of March but nothing as to an exact date though. When she tries to see what is going on with the residents of Forks Washington, she sees people hurrying last minute to get out of town. Excited students going on vacation, spring break would be her guess._

**BPOV**

"So that's it Bella, the battle will happen during spring break. Now we have a time frame. I think we should all be out on the Olympic Peninsula on the weekend before and stay camped out there until this happens." Angela said.

"Thank you for letting me know. We should pass the word along. But can I ask you something?" I said.

"Let me guess, you are wondering how I was able to get a premonition?" she said.

"Yeah, I am sorry I am not trying to be rude or anything. Alice, Phoebe and I have been trying for weeks and we got nothing."

"Actually Bella, I got this information from a dream. Before you question the validity of this information, I have never EVER had a dream like this. It was like I was having an outer body experience or something. So I turned to my mom for advice and she said that one of our ancestors was a psychic dreamer and that is how she used to feel when she would have those kinds of dreams."

"Ang, I thought you said it was only Anne who was the only true Seer in your family?" I asked.

"It's true I said that and that is what I thought at the time. So I asked my mother if there was anyone else in our family who could "see" things. She told me that yes there was only Anne who was the truest Seer in our family but it didn't mean that there were never others who could see thing from time to time. It was one of my great-Aunts twice removed that was the psychic dreamer. And even then she was sporadic with the psychic dreams." Angela said. Then she laughed. "Mom also told me that people back then used to think my great-Aunt was crazy because of some of the things she would "dream" up. My family used to take them with a grain of salt until the events proved true."

"Ang, in your heart do you think what you dreamed it valid? Again, I don't mean to be rude..."

"Bella, I can understand where you are coming from with this, and trust me when I say there was something about this dream that makes me believe it is what is to come." She said.

"Then that is good enough for me. Let's pass the word along and tell everyone that they need to meet us on the Peninsula the week of March break on the Saturday to be exact."

"Bella do you realize the Saturday you are talking about is two weeks from today?" Angela said.

"Are you shitting me Angela? You know, that's not funny!" I said.

"I'm not laughing Bella." She showed me the calendar on her phone.

"Fuck me. We need to get the message out and fast. We need to make that area protected from all humans trying to get to it. We need to make sure that if a human even thinks about wanting to go to that area that they change their minds right away."

Angela and I split the job of spreading the news to our allies. We kind of did it like the game of telephone, you know the game, I tell the next person the message and they pass it on to the person after that and hope that by the time it gets to the last person, the message is the same as the original. More often than not though, the message almost always ends up being something way off base. How our version was different was due to our message being written down on paper, this way the message wouldn't get all messed up and way off base by the time it got to the last person in the chain. The next person was tasked with handing the note off to the first person they saw after reading the note.

The note says...

_To whom it may concern,_

_ This is to inform you that, two weeks from today, we will all be gathering on the Olympic Peninsula for the upcoming battle that you have aligned yourself to. The exact date of said battle is unknown. All that was seen was just the time frame. Bring anything that you will need to "camp" out as we could be there for a few days before the battle begins. _

_There is no need to worry about the location being detected by any humans; charms and spells are currently in the works to help with safe-guarding the location of the upcoming battle. Once you have read this letter please pass it on to the next available person that you see. _

_Just so you know; if that next person you pass the letter on to happens to be a human, there is no need to worry about the letter; there are protections in place to keep this letter from falling into the wrong hands, humans or otherwise. All a human will see is a note about an upcoming festival in Seattle._

_I know you have all pledged yourself to me; however, I do not obligate you to this. Should you wish to leave, feel free to do without remorse. I would completely understand your reasoning's; for if I had the choice I am sure I would do the same._

_Regards,_

_Bella Swan_

And so the note left my hands and into the hands of another, just as Angela's left hers into the hands of someone else. Now all we had to do was wait.

Aro, Edward and I showed up to the "campsite" early Saturday morning. About 10 minutes later, the Halliwell's, the Webber's and Jake and his father showed up.

"Hey Bells, Eric and his parents will be here shortly, they stopped to get coffee and doughnuts for us all." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake, we will need their help setting up the charms and spells." I said.

The Halliwell's, Angela and myself started getting everything ready to cast our spells and set up our charms. By the time everything was separated, Eric and his parents showed up.

"I hope we aren't too late." Eric said.

"Nah, you're just in time. We just finished getting everything ready." I said.

"My parents came up with the idea of using a simple stone for our various charms to go along with our spells. The gems have already been "named" to go with each charm that we need. Once the spell is cast for each charm it will then be activated." He tossed me a sac full of gem stones. "Toss these Tiger's Eye gems around the field, every thirty or so feet. Edward, maybe you should, as we want them as close to the tree line as possible. These will help with our protection spells and charms." He answered my unasked question.

Edward took the sac of gem stones and started tossing the gems around the Peninsula every 30 or so feet. Once he was done he handed back the empty sac to Eric. The Halliwells, Yorkie's and I all started chanting the various spells to activate all the charms that we have in place. After we were done, there was an invisible force field around the whole area. If any human tried to get into the field, they would actually be "redirected" to the upcoming festival in Seattle. Shortly after we were done, our entourage started showing up.

Everyone did their own thing during this gathering. More often than not, they were practicing different techniques against each other to see if they can out smart their opponent. It was great practice for me too as I hadn't really used my abilities in a while and so I was quite a little bit rusty.

The one ability that impressed Piper and Phoebe was my ability to use my powers in astral projection mode.

"That was the one thing Prue could not master while she was alive." Piper said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Can I ask what happened to Prue?" I asked.

"She was killed by the Source of all Evil's personal assassin, Shax, several years ago, before Wyatt was born." Piper said.

"I am sorry, I didn't know."

"That's ok, it was a long time ago and they say things happen for a reason, if they hadn't happened they way they did, we wouldn't have met Paige." Piper said.

"That's right!" Phoebe said.

"Let's get back to training shall we?" Paige said.

"Wait! What happens if we have wounded, does anyone know healing spells?" I asked.

"I have the ability to heal the wounded." Paige said.

"But you are only 1 person Paige. You can't do it all on your own." I said.

"She won't have to." Someone said. We all turned around and there stood 5 extra people.

"Who are you?" I said.

"We were sent by Elder John, we are here to assist." The 5 Elders were wearing... I busted out laughing.

"Street clothes?! Really?!" Leo said.

"We wanted to blend in." They said in unison.

"Well from what decade did you steal the fashion from?" I said laughing. I couldn't help it. "I am sorry that I am laughing but you look ridiculous."

"Let me." Eric said. And he muttered a spell and all of their clothes looked normal.

"Ok so 6 people to stay out of the fight to heal people. Don't look at me like that Paige; we need to have every advantage on our side that we can. They might end up having the strength of numbers on their side. And from what I can tell with the Book of Shadows, there are A LOT of demons out there too, not to mention the amount of factions in the supernatural world that aren't fighting on our side. I want us to have the upper hand and if that means healing the fallen so they can continue fighting, then so be it." I said.

"Ok, ok, ok. I get it." Paige said.

"Good, let's continue." And we all went back to doing whatever it was we were doing.

**AlicePOV**

It was the fourth day out in the field when we first heard it, well those of us with impeccable hearing that is. The time had come for the final battle to begin. Everyone had gathered around Bella as if she was magnetic north. As I stood beside my love and held his hand, I could feel the energy radiating from Bella through him. It was like Bella's whole being was vibrating with anticipation.

I hope we live to see my vision come to pass, the one that Elder John had put a spell of protection on so that Edward couldn't see it. That was one vision I didn't want him to see... not yet anyways. I could make out Marcus, Caius and Felix with no issues. I didn't want to know who, or should I say... what the other creatures were.

"Felix," Bella said. "Please don't do this. We have been friends for so long, you were like a brother to me, you were my best friend in the whole world. Please reconsider and join us." She said with a pleading voice.

"Bella look into his eyes, I mean really look into his eyes. They are red not gold." Aro said. "He has truly chosen his side."

"So it truly was power you wanted all along. You have chosen the wrong side Felix." Edward said.

"You know nothing of what I want Edward. Bella was mine, and then she came here to this fucking god awful place and met you. You fucked everything up for me and I will make sure you suffer for it just like I do every day. You do not deserve..."

"ENOUGH!" A guy about Bella's age yelled. "Mom? Dad? Why do you betray me and stand against me." I guess that would be Wyatt. "Chris? What did I ever do to you do have you turn your back on family?"

"We stand against you for the very fact that you wish to destroy the supernatural world that you claim to love so dearly. You have had the true prophecy written clear in your face saying that the outcome would be the destruction of all of us if you try to claim her and yet you align yourself with demons to fight us." I am not sure which of the Halliwells said it but it was said with such conviction. I hope it got the point across.

"She and I are meant to rule the supernatural world, why can't you all see that." Wyatt said.

"Well you are too late. I have the marking of my lineage. I have chosen my other half and it is not you Felix, nor is it you Wyatt. I stand here to tell you..."

Out of nowhere a fireball was heading towards Edward.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: Who figured it out? Who knew that the ?POV at the top of the page was actually Angela? Also please don't hate me for leaving you with a cliffhanger. I wanted to leave you with more but I haven't gotten the chance to review the next chapter. As soon as I am back from vacation I will batten down the hatches and bust my ass to review the next chapter and post it as soon as possible.**

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	28. The End is Here

**I am finally back from vacation. I was gone longer than I thought I would be. Let me apologize for the delay but while I was away, I found out my grandmother died so I needed my time to grieve an writing was not on my mind during that time. But I am back and ready to give you your next chapter.**

**So here it is... Chapter 28 is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – The End is Here**

**PREVIOUSLY**

"_She and I are meant to rule the supernatural world, why can't you all see that." Wyatt said._

"_Well you are too late. I have the marking of my lineage. I have chosen my other half and it is not you Felix, nor is it you Wyatt. I stand here to tell you..."_

_Out of nowhere a fireball was heading towards Edward._

**?POV**

"NOOOOOOO!" Bella yelled. But it was too late to do anything, too late to stop it from happening; the fireball hit Edward square in the chest and down he went. For anyone watching from the sidelines and from where I sat watching... two things had happened at once. The Elders all scrambled around Edward and put the fire out and tried to heal him. They were only able to "heal" the surface fire damage but as you know fire is the one thing that can destroy a Vampire. Paige and the other Elders were trying in vain to bring Edward back to life but failed. The Elders stood up and turned to Bella shaking their heads. Bella just dropped to her knees cried over his body.

The second thing that happened was the whole battle seemed to come to a standstill. No… no one froze the scene, it was like everyone just stopped to watch what was happening just like I was doing.

Bella slowly stood up with this look on her face. "They killed him." She whispered. "They killed the love of my life." Even though it was barely a whisper, her voice held an ominous tone in it; and even though it was low… much too low... it still somehow seemed very menacing and loud at the same time.

She turned towards the opposing crowd and slowly her whole body started vibrating with anger, with hate, with every negative feeling she had towards these… those… them. You can't describe what they are to her right now as there is no right term anyone can use. Trust Jasper to know how she is feeling right now and to him it was NOT good... not good at all.

She started to glow a bluish hue and it was rapidly expanding away from her. Bella rose up into the air, lifted her hands in front of her and screamed, "DIE FOR THIS YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! ALL OF YOU FUCKING DIE FOR DESTROYING MY LIFE AND MY LOVE!" And from the tips of her fingers lightening and fire rained down on the opposing crowd. The earth split open and lava erupted around Wyatt's minions. Wyatt was untouched due to his magical shield.

Bella's hands flew every which way possible and one by one, every demon, warlock, troll and whatever else stood on evil's side was struck down where they stood. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide if you were the bad guys.

Wyatt made a last stitch effort, "Bella, I am sorry. Please spare my life, don't do this to my family... our family." But she never heard his pleas.

"You don't deserve to live for what you did." And he was exploded unexpectedly by his mother's hand. As Wyatt's body blew up in every direction, Bella came back down and crumpled to the ground.

"Is she dead?" Someone in the back yelled.

"Let us through." The Elders said. And everyone moved away from Bella.

Just at that moment the Angel of Destiny showed up. "Don't touch her!" she said.

"We have to heal her; she is either dying or right close to dead." One of the Elders said. "If we don't do something now, we won't ever be able to…"

"Leave her."

"What is the meaning of leave her? SHE WILL DIE!" Jake yelled.

"She can't die; this will have all been in vain if she dies." Angela sobbed as she motioned around to the carnage that can be seen.

"Destiny has a way of working out for the better, righting all the wrongs in the world." She walked up to Edward, leaned down and whispered something in his ear only he and a handful could hear and she disappeared.

As I was looking down at all of this, I heard the sweetest voice. "Mom?" I turned my head towards the child I haven't seen in so long. "What am I doing here? Where is Dad?"

"Oh honey I have missed you so much. You have grown up to be a beautiful young woman, so strong and so very powerful. Aro did a wonderful job raising you."

"You know about Aro?"

"Yes honey I do. I lead him to you. He was on the verge of not caring about all the questions that came about with that car accident; I manipulated his thoughts and directed him to your beating heart. I know he has a yearning for knowledge and power but I also had an idea that you would be good for him."

"I had a great life mom, though there were times, I had wished you and dad were there. Speaking of which, where is dad?" She said.

"He's not here. I'm not supposed to be here either, this is forbidden but I just had to be the one."

"The one for what? What's forbidden?" She asked.

"It is forbidden for the mother or father to be here and great you in your transition. But as I said, I had to be the one to be here, to tell you that you have to go back. You can't come to your father and me, not yet. You have to go back"

"Mom I don't want to go back, there is nothing left for me there anymore, they've killed him. I have lost my one true love."

"No sweetie, you haven't. Besides," I put my hand on her stomach. "You carry a future ruler in there. Go back Bella and make the supernatural world better for future generations."

"But…"

"No buts Isabella now go back and be happy."

"I love you mom." And she slowly disappeared and I continued to watch from above.

Now you may be wondering what the angel of Destiny said in Edwards ear, and what only a handful could heard, was, _"Awake when she does sweet Edward for you are not dead. Take care of your family."_

"There are small healing orbs around Bella. Who is doing that?" An Elder said looking around. "We were told to leave her alone."

Alice had that knowing look on her face. "She's coming around, give her air." Someone said. But Bella didn't wake up.

There was mass confusion and Piper addressed the rest of the allies, "Please return to the woods behind Bella's house. We will return shortly with news of what will happen as there is nothing that can be done here right now."

"We are not going anywhere until we know Bella is alive and safe. And what about Edward, she will be devastated if she truly is alive. We must take him away from here before she awakes." Someone said.

"She can't be dead, that would mean she failed." Someone else said.

"If she had failed then that would mean we wouldn't be here stupid." Yet another said.

"ENOUGH!" Emmett boomed. "There is enough shit going on right now, we don't need to start name calling, bitching, complaining, moaning or any other form of verbal shit. Everyone go back to the woods behind Bella's now, let us handle this. The moment we have word of what is going on, one of us" He motioned amongst the Vampires, "will be there lightening fast to tell you, Ok!"

And the group all left however they would normally leave, back to the woods behind Bella's house. In a mass of orbs the Elders left… all except one.

"Elder John, we meet again." Carlisle said.

"Hello everyone," Elder John said. "Alice how has your ability to keep secrets from Edward, been working out for you?"

"Fantastic, he doesn't know anything about that vision during your first and only visit."

"Know what?"

"EDWARD!" They all screamed and ran towards him and grabbed him in a group hug.

"You are never allowed to die on us again, do you hear me." Rose, Alice and Esme said at the same time.

"Yes ma'am. Now tell me what it is that I don't know."

They all looked in Alice's direction but it was Bella who spoke. "I'm pregnant with a baby that can heal." Bella said.

* * *

**We are coming to the end of our journey, the Epilogue will be next.**

**Thank you to all who have read and followed this story. It has been fun.**

**Author's Comments:**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	29. Epilogue

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I WISH TO THANK EVERYONE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND THOSE WHO DIDN'T. YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHY I AM THANKING THOSE WHO DIDN'T REVIEW... WELL THAT IS EASY... THEY READ THE STORY.**

**BUT A SPECIAL THANKS DOES GO OUT TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED. I REALLY ENJOYED READING EVERYTHING YOU HAVE REVIEWED. **

**I AM ALSO GLAD THAT I GOT POSITIVE FEEDBACK ABOUT ARO, i DIDN'T THINK YOU ALL WOULD HAVE LIKED HIM BUT I AM GLAD YOU DID. I HAD FUN WRITING HIM INTO MY STORY.**

**So here it is... Chapter 29, the final chapter, is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO S.M.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

Chapter 29 – Epilogue

**AuthorPOV**

As time went on Bella gave birth to a daughter and Edward couldn't have been more thrilled to be a father. Aro sold Chateau Volturra and bought a little house in Forks so that he could be closer to his daughter and grand-daughter. If you thought Bella and Edward were proud parents, they had nothing on Aro and Carlisle; they were super proud grand-fathers who spoiled their grand-daughter rotten. The woods behind Bella's house still had the hidden village for supernatural guests, because at Bella's place... there was always an open door, you never needed an invite. They only thing she asked is... if it was matters of importance that needed some kind of ruling, that you make an appointment.

Bella ruled the supernatural world with fairness, justice and above all respect. She would listen with an open mind to both sides of whatever dispute/issue/problem came up and rule according to the facts not what _she_ thought the decision should be. She had the help of The Cullen's, Denali's, Halliwells, Webbers, Blacks and Yorkie's, as her council before she would go back with any decisions. Believe it or not, after the battle was over, the Seer turned over a new leaf. She was one of Bella's advisors and liaison to the demons that remained neutral in the battle.

Bella also turned to her entourage often, because raising a very gifted child and ruling the supernatural world, just wasn't all that easy.

There will come a day when the world will know exactly who Renesmee Cullen really is.

* * *

**Once again thank you very much for reading.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful comments and reviews everyone has posted. I do have another story that isn't on hiatus called Ultimate warrior but I have not decided if I will be continuing it. please let me know if I should.**


End file.
